The God Slayer
by KuroMaster
Summary: A six-teen year old God Slayer was summoned to be Louise's familiar instead of Saito. How will this affect the world? Find out, by reading now! Might become rated M later, due to excessive violence, death, and dismemberment.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only. Because it is interesting! Moving on, from such a shameless reason, this character, my OC, is... quite over-powered, so if you don't like those kinds of characters, then goodbye, sir, or ma'am. If you do, then great! It is not like my character will always be showing 100% of his power, and he'll have a hard time at points, so it will be kept interesting.**

 **Anyway! This chapter will cover from before he gets summoned by Louise, a girl who I don't particularly like that much, to the summoning ritual, and the first night he is there!**

 **Oh, and before we begin, One Punch Man's last episode was epic! I had to go to sleep afterwards because it was so epic; it drained me as I watched, it was just so hype!**

 **Okay, enough fan-orgasms, let's actually start this chapter!**

 **EDIT:  
Yo guys, Kuromaster here! At the kind, kind words of a Total Absolutism, I have decided to rewrite this story! He gave some nice, sharp criticisms to help me get better and told me of some errors and whatnot, so I'll be changing a few things! I didn't change the first part of this chapter that much, but the later part, starting at Louise and beyond, is somewhat changed. The other chapters will be changed as well, shortening some parts, further explaining some, lengthening, blah blah blah. Either way, I hope you have a wonderful times rereading, and please thank Total Absolutism! You guys should follow this example and bombard me with criticisms! Of course, do not give any simple HATE! I HATE that shit! I want:**

 **This is an error, so I think you should change it, maybe into something like this, you misspelled this, grammar, this is actually wrong, etc.**

 **And so, let us start this revised chapter!**

* * *

He was walking through a desert, a miniature sandstorm blowing against him. A black cloak hid what he wore underneath, and its hood covered his face. He was sixteen-years old, and he was a genius God Slayer without peer. The strongest of his generation. He was the Apostle to the Fire God, Kagutsuchi. His name was Ryusei, which meant Meteor. And like his name, he was like a meteor traveling through the vast emptiness known as space, at light speed. His title, handed to him by Kagutsuchi, was The Shining Meteor.

Taking a step forward, he glanced upwards towards the sun, as a voice entered his head.

" _Ryusei. My Apostle. How goes your travels?_ "

"Boring." He said out loud. "I still haven't found that damn God that killed my family. Are you sure that you can't find out who it is?" Like Ryusei said, his family was killed by the God they worshipped, for the simple reason of "It was boring, so I killed them for fun." Or, that is what Ryusei likes to believe.

Reality might be different, but he certainly didn't care.

" _Then, did you remember your family name?_ " The God, Kagutsuchi, sent back.

"No..."

" _Then I cannot find out which God it was, since most Gods generally kill their believers when they see fit to do so._ "

Ryusei has lived a tragic life. When he was young, at the young age of one, the God his family worshipped was killed; by the God they worshipped. He was spared, for some unknown reason, but when he was told about what had happened, he sought revenge. He then became a Slayer, and one day, he became the Apostle of Kagutsuchi for his own revenge to kill Izanagi.

The story went as follows: Izanagi and Izanami had a child: Kagutsuchi. But when he was born, he burned his Mother, Izanami, to death. Though one hundred years later, she was resurrected, Izanagi still made it his life-long goal to kill Kagutsuchi.

The amount of times Kagutsuchi died was uncountable, but luckily, Izanagi did it himself, and did not send a Slayer or God Slayer at him.

A God Slayer is someone who has, per the name, killed a God. A Slayer is someone who is training to become a God Slayer. All God Slayers are Apostles to some God or other. But since Izanagi constantly killed Kagutsuchi, he did not have an Apostle who was a God Slayer, or even just a Slayer.

The last time he was resurrected, he managed to get away from Izanagi, but he knew he would soon be found once again and killed, so he found a Slayer to become his Apostle and kill Izanagi, once and for all. Only Slayers and God Slayers can kill a God for good, after all.

And so, Kagutsuchi found Ryusei, who, as stated above, wanted to become a God Slayer for his revenge.

So, Kagutsuchi talked to Ryusei, wanting him to be his Apostle. Ryusei agreed, and Kagutsuchi gave him power. Of course, a Fire God would give power over Fire to his Apostles. And so, young Ryusei, became Kagutsuchi's Apostle and gained the ability to control Fire, the life of the world.

A year after that, Ryusei was blessed by a God, and gained a new power. He was blessed by Aceso, who is the Goddess of the healing of wounds and the curing of illness. This gave Ryusei the ability to never be inflicted by a disease, and to be able to heal himself, to regenerate. Of course, it was only for small injuries; he wouldn't be able to heal a dismemberment.

Two years after that, Kagutsuchi was caught by Izanagi. Summoning his Apostle, Kagutsuchi fought Izanagi with Ryusei. The battle was hard fought, but in the end, Kagutsuchi was the victor. Ryusei had killed Izanagi. After Izanagi died, Kagutsuchi awarded upon Ryusei, with one of the three Regalia of Japan, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Since Izanagi was killed by a Slayer, he would never be able to resurrect ever again. And thanks to killing a God, Ryusei became a God Slayer and Demi-God.

Upon the killing of a God, a God Slayer would become half-human, half-God, since they absorb the God they killed essence. This does not give the God Slayer the power of that God, but gives him an immortal life, and high-speed regeneration. The only way to kill a Demi-God, would be during battle.

Kusanagi was sealed inside a golden bell that hung around Ryusei's neck, so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him everywhere. He would be able to use the sword anytime he wants, just by grabbing the bell, or calling out for the sword. The golden bell had its own story, but that was for a different time.

Then, over the span of a year, Ryusei killed minor Gods and Goddesses to become stronger. He did this to become a God. After all, if a God Slayer kills one hundred Gods, they become a God. If Ryusei becomes a God, he would be a minor God of Fire and Regeneration and if he had an Apostle, they would gain control over Fire and the ability to regenerate.

The regeneration comes from being blessed by Aceso, and the power over Fire came from Kagutsuchi. And just like his mortal and Demi-God life, he would soon rise in the ranks of the Gods, and he might even become a Great God.

But that is neither here, nor there.

Ryusei has currently killed ten Gods, with three of them being Goddesses.

But now back to today.

Ryusei was traveling through a desert, looking for a certain minor God of Heat that used to be a God Slayer like him. This particular God Slayer was quite strong, so Ryusei knew it would be a hard fought battle, and so he was psyched to fight.

His bell, gently chimed from the force of the sandstorm.

A smile on his face, Ryusei continued moving forward. He knew it would be impossible to find the God he was after, and that is why he decided to kill all the Gods. Except, of course, the few that helped him, such as Kagutsuchi, Aceso, and Hephaestus, who crafted Ryusei's two knives. His knives hung down from his hip, one on the left, and the other on his right. The were completely black, with red as an outline and along the edges of the two short blades.

Oh, and Artemis, who has taught him out to survive in the wild. She was a nice Goddess to Ryusei, and you might even say he had a small "crush" on her. But he knew nothing would come from it, and so, he continued on his journey.

Smiling bitterly at the sky, Ryusei walked forward. The sandstorm didn't bother him, but he still had an odd feeling, as if something was calling for him.

" _Yo, Ryusei! Eyes in front of you! Watch out!_ " At his God's warning, Ryusei looked in front of him, and jumped back, as a claw smashed against the ground, right where he was standing. Eyes wide, he immediately started to calm himself down. A panicked warrior, is as good as dead, after all.

When the sand settled, he stood face to face, to a giant dragon. Its scales was the same color as the sand. It had red eyes, and looked pretty hungry, if the saliva dripping down its mouth had any indication.

Dodging to the right, he dodged a swipe of the dragon's tail. Rolling against the sand, Ryusei grabbed his two black knives, and stood up, letting his cloak fly away from his body.

With hair as white as snow, with streaks of black through it, and red bangs. Eyes of two different colors, right eye a bright red, and left eye a bright green, stood Ryusei. His hair was pretty long, but did not reach his shoulders, and it barely covered his eyes. He wore a red hoodie, that had black inside of it, and underneath that, was a black shirt. He wore dark blue jeans, and red and black shoes. On his left hand, was a black, fingerless glove, with black, sleek metal on the knuckles. A dark silver chain hung down from his belt loops. As mentioned above, a golden bell hung from his neck, its chime, barely audible from the sandstorm and the dragon growling, though Ryusei managed to pick up on it. He was always able to hear it.

The dragon pulled back its arm, and stabbed forward, nails outstretched, ready to pierce the God Slayer's body. But Ryusei did not stand still. When the arm was close, he jumped forward, and as the arm of the dragon hit the ground, he ran up its arm, his two knives ready to slice-and-dice. The dragon roared, and with its other arm, tried to swipe him off, but he easily jumped over the arm.

The dragon pulled back its head, and then let loose a roar of flames, which didn't bother Ryusei in the slightest. Landing back on its arm, he continued forward, knives outstretched, ready to kill.

The dragon, seeing Ryusei unscathed, was agitated. It thought he would be an easy meal, but it turned out that that wasn't the case! It roared at Ryusei and flung its arm upwards, trying to throw him into the air.

Letting the dragon have its way, he let his body fly up into the air, with his eyes half closed, bored already. After all, the victor was already decided.

As he fell down, the dragon opened up its mouth, ready to eat him whole. Right before he entered the dragon's mouth, he spun around and blasted Godly Flames into its mouth, using the force to propel himself away from the open mouth and onto its nose, and at the same time, burning its entire mouth and throat. The dragon thrashed about and roared, but Ryusei was unperturbed. Sinking a knife into its face, he climbed up its head and between its eyes. Licking his lips, he stabbed both of his knives into its eyes, left to its right eye, and right to its left eye.

It roared and walked backwards, outstretching its wings, trying to take off. Seeing the action, Ryusei jumped up and threw his two knives.

The knives easily cut through the dragons wings, and left it diswinged. Using his ability over fire, he roped back his knives, like he used a wire to do so. His knives back into his hands, he stabbed the dragon in the top of the head with them. As the dragon roared, he used his Flames to blast inside of the dragon's head, through his knives, effectively burning its brain and killing the dragon at the same time.

As the giant dragon fell down to the sand below, he jumped off casually, wiping the blood off his knives. Dragon meat was delicious, and its bones sold for quite a bit of money.

Giving a tired sigh, Ryusei walked past the dragon's corpse. He wasn't hungry, and he had enough money. If some other traveler or beast comes by, they can have it. Either as food, or for money.

" _Good job, Ryusei! Nice to see my number 1 and favorite Apostle kick some ass!_ " Kagutsuchi cheered.

"Don't you mean, _only_ Apostle?" He replied back, a smile on his face.

" _I don't need another one, since I have you!_ " True to his word, he did not plan to have another Apostle until Ryusei becomes a God. Of course, he would request for Ryusei to get a girl knocked up, so he can make his son and or daughter his next Apostle, since a God Slayer's children are much more powerful than regular humans. Of course, they wouldn't be part God, just completely human, but they would be powerful humans!

Kagutsuchi was a bit selfish, but only because he was killed an infinite amount of times by his own Father! At least his Mother didn't hold what happened against him...

"Thanks for that. I'll make sure to have _many_ children just for you." Ryusei said, rolling his eyes. He knew what Kagutsuchi wanted, and he was planning to deliver. After all, he only made it this far because of him.

" _Thank you for that Ryusei! I'd love for you to name your first son after me!_ " He laughed.

"Whatever." Ryusei replied, a smile back on his face. Over the years, the God Slayer and the God had become close friends and when Ryusei becomes a God himself, he would be brothers with the older Fire God. Kagutsuchi decided this after Ryusei killed Izanagi.

Walking forward, Ryusei smiled and started looking for the minor God again. Hopefully another dragon wouldn't attack and waste his time; after all, that was the thirtieth one he killed.

* * *

Louise, a young sixteen year old magician in training, in her second year of Tristain Academy of Magic, woke up.

Sitting up and stretching her arms and legs, Louise gave off a cute sound of 'Hmmm' from her stretching.

She brushed back her long, pink hair with a pink brush, in front of her expensive mirror, which was mostly made out of gold, with the glass in the middle and golden flowers at the sides and above the glass, as she hummed a soft tune.

Afterwards, she slowly dressed herself, changing from her pink night clothes, for a white shirt and black skirt. She slid on black knee-high socks and put on her black cloak, with a golden medal with a pentagram in the middle of it, right below her neck, which was used to tie on the cloak.

She then picked up her short, wooden wand and began her day.

She did all of this, with a derpy look on her face; a look that meant that she was still half-asleep.

She then made her way to her first class for the day.

* * *

Today was the day of the Summoning of the Familiars. The entire class, which were gathered outside in the wide, grassy courtyard, excitably waited for their instructions, with only a blue haired girl not caring as much, as she read a book. The class excitably talked to each other, waiting for their teacher to start the class, and thus the summoning for their new, lifelong familiars.

"Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." Said a balding man, a Professor Jan 'Jean' Colbert. He was a kind and caring teacher, who looked out for his students. He also had a rather dark past, but the past is the past.

Louise clenched her wand, as she waited with a worried look on her face. She wondered silently to herself, if she would fail her familiar summoning.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the amazing familiar you're going to summon!" A red haired girl, with tan skin said, appearing behind Louise out of nowhere. She wore the same outfit as Louise, as the rest of the females in the class, except that her front was more revealing; flaunting her bigger than normal chest.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied in a monotone voice, looking away, with an annoyed look in her eyes. She did not want to deal with a Zerbst, after all. The red haired girl, Kirche Zerbst, came from Germania, via transfer. Her family and Louise's were bitter enemies, through some dealing in the past, and so, the two naturally didn't get along.

As the students summoned their familiars, some amazing and some not so amazing familiars appeared. Cats, birds, snakes, toads, owls, and a bugbear were some of the few that were summoned. Don't ask why it is called a Bugbear. Nobody knows.

Up next, was a blonde boy, and a big playboy, a son of a general, Guiche de Grammont. His familiar appeared from the ground below, popping out of the ground with a miniature quake. A mole was his familiar.

Afterwards, Kirche summoned a tiger-sized salamander, with a flame at the end of its tail.

And even later than that, Tabitha had her own shot, and she summoned a blue dragon, called a wind dragon.

"Now, was that everyone?" Colbert asked, looking over the class.

"No, we still have Miss Valliere to go." Kirche replied, a devilish smile on her face as she looked at Louise. Louise walked forward nervously.

As everyone made room for Louise to do her summoning, which would most likely summon something amazing, amazingly explosive, she whispered to herself, "Please." hoping that she will be able to summon a mighty familiar.

Colbert gave Louise a nod, telling her to begin.

Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes and began the summoning.

"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!" At her words, everyone had a question on her face. This was not the normal summoning words. "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!" At these words, the blue haired girl, Tabitha, looked up from her book, which was a first, and adjusted her glasses. "I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Answer my guidance!" She said, and spun her wand around three times and then pointed forward.

Not even a second later, did a bright light appear. And with it, an explosion came forth.

The surrounding students were thrown back from the force of the explosion, except a few, such as Colbert, who casted a protection spell, a barrier, and Tabitha and Kirche, where Tabitha did the same as Colbert, and Kirche simply got behind her. Of course, Louise managed to hold her ground.

Seconds passed...

Then everybody began to laugh.

"After all," A male student started, "This is Louise the Zero we're talking about! Of course the only _magic_ she can do, results in an explosion!"

"She's not even a mage! She should just be a commoner!" A female student said.

"Once a Zero, always a Zero!" Everybody laughed.

But Louise ignored them. She stared into the smoke from the explosion. She sensed something... Yes, something was coming! Her... familiar!

And then, from the smoke, flames roared around, in a fire tornado. Everyone backed away, except for Louise, who knew that whatever would pop up, would be her powerful, amazing, strong, familiar! And what appeared from the flames, was...

* * *

"Where is this damn God!" Ryusei yelled, frustrated. Either it was avoiding him, or trying to weaken him by constantly sending dragons, salamanders, and even these giant man-eating plants after him!

" _Don't worry. You'll find him soon. After all, you are tracking him. Eventually you'll corner him._ " Kagutsuchi informed.

"Thank Artemis for teaching me how to track Gods, by feeling the magic in the air!" He replied, putting a smirk on his face, as he gave a small prayer to Artemis.

Just then, a weird sensation pulsed through Ryusei's body. His eyes wide, he stopped moving.

" _What is this... magic I'm feeling?_ " Kagutsuchi mumbled to himself, inside Ryusei's head, trying to locate the source of this magic.

"I don't know... But whatever it is, it's powerful!" He said angrily. He gritted my teeth and tensed up his body.

" **My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!** " A voice cried out, out of nowhere, from inside his head. A sharp and piercing headache appeared inside Ryusei's head, which made his link with Kagutsuchi start to static.

" _What... devil... this?_ " Kagutsuchi's voice rang out, some of his words blocked by the static as he tried to reestablish the link between Ryusei and him.

"I don't... know!" Ryusei cried, his body aching.

" **My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!** " The voice continued and Ryusei's headache worsened.

He didn't know about divine, since he wasn't really a God yet, but he was still a Demi-God, or beautiful, but he sure was powerful. And familiar? What is happening?

" **I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart...** "

Now the mysterious voice was the only thing Ryusei could hear. He let out a scream of pain, and at this, the God he was hunting started to move towards him, sensing that he was in pain.

" **Answer my guidance!** " And at these final words, everything went white and Ryusei disappeared.

" _AHHH!_ " Kagutsuchi cried, grabbing his head in pain. The mental link between him and Ryusei was forcefully shattered. After he recovered from his splitting headache, he then started to think about what had happened. " _Is this... The summoning ritual? Who the hell summoned my Apostle from me? Dammit! I'm going to trace this link, and find out!_ " Since he was a God, he could trace any and all magic links, even those from a different world. It would take some time, but Kagutsuchi will eventually find Ryusei again, but not now. He'll have to ask for several Gods and Goddesses for their help, since tracking the magic flow is not his specialty.

He'll first ask Aceso, then Artemis, and then his own Mother for help. Those are the only Gods he know of, that are friendly towards his Apostle, Ryusei. Hephaestus wasn't really that friendly with him; it was just one friendly deal, where Hephaestus made him those knives, and he took out a troublesome God. Just a regular deal, if Kagutsuchi said so.

And as for Ryusei... He was transported to a different world.

* * *

' _Where am I?_ ' Ryusei thought to himself. His head had stopped hurting a few moments ago. Currently, a tornado of fire surrounded him. He put it up to protect himself. After all, he didn't know what was happening.

After he collected his thoughts, with a wave of his hand, the fire tornado disappeared, and he looked around.

He found himself surrounded by, what appears to be students. He stood on burnt grass, and to his right, was a wall, and to his left, was what appeared to be a giant school, if the students around him were any indication. He figured they were students, since they all wore a uniform of some sort. Perhaps they were of the military, but they appeared to be kids, unfit for war of any kind.

Looking in front of him, he saw a single pink haired girl, who looked like trouble. A frown was on her face, and she looked ticked off.

As the students around him started to talk, he soon found that he didn't understand what they were saying. So, he did what any normal teenager would do in this situation.

He accessed his Demi-God powers and forcefully removed the barrier between languages from his head, like any other Demi-God would do in an unfamiliar country that spoke a different language, and quickly learned the language from what the students were saying. It only took a few seconds for his brain to successfully translate the different language into his own. He wasn't entirely pleased at this.

"Look at his clothes!" Some girl said.

"They look like commoner's clothes!" _'_ _Oi, brat._ ' Ryusei thought to himself. ' _My clothes are sublime._ '

"This is divine, beautiful, and powerful?" The pink haired girl in front of me said. ' _Oi, brat_.' Ryusei thought again. ' _I am super divine, beautiful, and powerful! Sublimely._ '

After a few seconds passed, the girl took a step closer to the mostly white haired boy, looked up, and asked, "Who are you?" She looked up, because the top of her head only went up to the top of the God Slayer's chest, just below his neck.

Frowning at having to introduce himself, even though he was asked to, Ryusei calmly replied. "My name is Ryusei. God Slayer, at your service." He crossed his arms and waited for her to jump in glee. It was not everyday you met one of the famous God Slayers, after all.

The girl stared at Ryusei for a few seconds and then she smashed her teeth together. _'Why was she angry_?' Ryusei questioned to himself, tilting his head. He didn't understand most things, since Kagutsuchi would usually tell him, but... was she angry because... he was too awesome? Who knows. Ryusei doesn't interact with humans that much to understand their 'ways.'

"You..." She mumbled, though loud enough for Ryusei to hear. "You liar! You commoner! Why did I summon a peasant like you? What did I do to deserve this?" She stomped her right foot in a fit of rage. Why was she angry? And why was Ryusei called a commoner? He wasn't lying; he really is one of the all powerful God Slayers.

Then, a girl over to Ryusei's left, with long, red hair, laughed. "Nothing less from someone who put up a huge front! To think that you would summon up a peasant!" At her words, the entire class started to laugh, minus one girl with blue hair, who Ryusei instantly took a liking to, since they all basically insulted him, saying that he was a peasant. Like, really? Calling someone a peasant when you didn't even know them? Only snot-nosed snobs did that. And so, Ryusei officially declared that everyone, except the blue haired girl, the pink haired girl, who was still angry, and the downed old guy, who was looking at Ryusei with a confused look, as idiots.

"I just made a small mistake!" The girl said, to the red haired girl with a busty chest.

"Nothing less from Louise the Zero!" A fat guy, who probably didn't have a name, said, while holding an owl. "A result that meets everyone's expectations!" Then everyone laughed. Again. Ryusei may not know much about interacting with humans, since he's lived in the wild and with Gods for ten years, but he did know that the girl was just insulted. And through the girl, himself. This only made Ryusei want to kill everyone, minus the pink haired girl, who was still angry, the blue haired girl, who went back to reading a book, and the still downed old guy, who might've been a teacher, now that he thought about it.

Ryusei opened his mouth to say something, but Louise interrupted him. "Shut up!" She screamed, right in his face. Then, turning to the now standing old guy, she asked a question. "Mr. Colbert. Can I try the summoning again?"

He shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"Why?" She immediately asked back, shocked.

"This ritual is a sacred one that decides the mage's entire life. Trying a second time blasphemes against the ritual itself! Whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen as your familiar."

Wait. Boy? Ryusei narrowed his eyes at the guy known as Colbert. But then stopped, as he remembered something he said and from the strange words he heard earlier. ' _Both times, I heard the word, familiar... What is a familiar? Am I a familiar, since he was talking about me?_ ' He wondered to himself, putting his hand on his chin.

"But I've never heard of using a peasant boy as a familiar." The girl said, gesturing towards me. Now Ryusei was a bit miffed. He was hunting a God, now he was being called a peasant? This would easily make anyone angry. And as everyone started to laugh, he said, in a loud voice:

"Hey! Stop talking as if I'm not here! Peasant? Commoner? Familiar? I may not know what you are talking about, but my name is Ryusei, a God Slayer! Remember that or-"

"Shut up with your lies!" The pink haired girl said. "You are not a " _God Slayer_ " or whatever you are saying! You are just a commoner! A peasant! Urgh, why do you have to be my familiar? You are neither divine, beautiful, or powerful!" She raged, swinging a wooden wand around his face.

"Enough of that!" Colbert said. "Finish the ritual, or you will be expelled, Ms. Louise!" Ryusei looked down on the pink haired girl, who he now knows as Louise. The jeers from the crowd continued. With a sigh, Louise turned back towards the boy.

"Yes, sir..." She said and took anther step towards Ryusei, and she was now invading his personal privacy. Taking a deep breathe, she said, "Be thankful for this."

"What?" Ryusei asked, tilting his head. He didn't understand why he should be thankful, or why she was so close to him, but he didn't like it.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." She then pointed her wand at Ryusei's forehead and then grabbed Ryusei's face with her other hand. "Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar!" Moving her hand to the back of Ryusei's head, she pulled him closer to her.

' _What is she doing?_ ' Ryusei questioned to himself. She then stood up on tippy toes and moved her face closer to Ryusei's. Then, her lips pressed against Ryusei's and after a second, she drew back and took a few steps back. Tilting his head, Ryusei did not understand what had happened. Was this a kiss? Wasn't it supposed to be... something, more? Something more special?

"It seems that the Contract Servant has ended peacefully." Colbert said, moving closer. Then, a bright light appeared underneath Ryusei's glove, on his left hand. Taking the glove off quickly, he stared at the back of his hand, where the light was coming from.

Then, runes started to appear on the back of his hand. A burning sensation spread across his body, but Ryusei easily ignored it. After all, he was the Apostle of Kagutsuchi. If he couldn't survive in fire, or even lava for that matter, what kind of Apostle would he be? After the light disappeared, Colbert looked at the runes, a confused look on his face. He studied it for almost a full minute.

"I don't recognize these runes..." Scratching his chin, he thought about the runes, a confused look on his face. He quickly committed the image to his memory. Then, suddenly standing back up, he dismissed the class. "Since everyone has already finished their summoning, class is dismissed!" At his words, he floated away, using gravity magic, and the rest of the class went as well. Ryusei noticed the blue haired girl riding away on a dragon, but he decided not to question it. In a world where it was kill or be killed, taming dragons was a viable way to live, though stupid, as in most cases the dragon will simply eat you.

Turning to face the only other person in the courtyard, Louise, he stared at her in silence, waiting for something to happen.

"Aren't you going to float away as well?" He asked, after a minute of silence.

"N-no! I... Just like to walk more than flying!" She instantly rejected. Then, she started to walk away, heading towards the school. "Come on!" She barked at the young God Slayer.

"Well, I don't know what is happening, but I might as well go with her. Maybe she'll tell me what the hell is happening anyway..." Ryusei said, and walked after her.

After a boring walk, he arrived in what appears to be Louise's room. Looking around, Ryusei noticed one nice bed that has his name on it, and a small pile of hay, which was probably for Louise. ' _Well, she sure knows how to treat a God Slayer, though she didn't believe me earlier..._ '

"Okay." Louise said, getting my attention. "It's late now, so it is time to go to sleep." She then spread her arms wide and closed her eyes. "Change my clothes." She commanded.

Staring at her in confusion, Ryusei did nothing. Noticing that he wasn't moving, Louise barked at him. "Commoner! Listen to your master! As my familiar, who has to do what I say, no questions asked!"

"What?" Ryusei replied, narrowing his eyes. "I take no orders from someone. The only person who can tell me what to do, would be my God, Kagutsuchi."

"Kagutsuchi?" Louise repeated. "Never heard of him." Ryusei was no angry. Not only did she call him a commoner, commanded him to change her clothes, but now she badmouths Kagutsuchi, his God! She'll pay for this! But for now...

"I'm not going to listen to you. Goodbye." Ryusei opened the door behind him, and left, closing it, leaving a confused and shocked Louise in his wake.

After a few moments of silence, Louise's brain finally started to work again. "H-hey! Wait familiar!" She hurried to the door he exited, but looking down the hall, found no one. "Where the in Brimir did he go?" She asked herself, before closing the door. She quickly grabbed her wand, and a riding crop, and exited the room to search for her stupid, disobedient familiar.

* * *

On the way outside, Ryusei saw a blond haired guy holding a rose, talking to a girl with brown hair. He quickly found out their names to be Guiche and Katie. from them talking.

When Ryusei walked out of the school, he looked up at the night sky.

"Mhm. Hm. A pink and blue moon. Wow. Never saw two moons before." Shrugging, Ryusei turned back to the school and then started to climb up to the tallest tower, with no care.

When he made it to the top, he looked around. The school he was at... whatever it was called, was quite big. Looking around the sky, he soon noticed something drawing closer to him.

Did Louise learn how to fly? No. It was a big blue dragon. ' _Am I already being attacked?_ ' Ryusei questioned to himself. And then he saw it. That blue haired girl who was reading earlier, the same one that took off on a similar big blue dragon, was riding on the back of this big blue dragon, reading a book! If Ryusei's memory serves him correctly, didn't she just summon that dragon today, as one of those familiars are whatever? Well, if he was summoned today, and she was at that summoning, then she definitely summoned that dragon today.

One minute later, and the dragon landed right next to where Ryusei sat, with his feet dangling off the tall tower. The girl jumped off the dragon, still reading the book and walked forward. She glanced up and saw the mostly white haired God Slayer, but after a second, went back to reading. She then sat down to his right, a couple of feet away, still reading.

It seemed as if she comes up to the top of this tower to read every night, the way she looked. She must've been used to reading up here.

Ryusei stared at the blue haired mage for a few more seconds, and then looked back up at the two moons. ' _I wonder if Kagutsuchi is trying to find out where I am..._ ' Ryusei questioned himself. His thoughts were broken when the girl right next to him, said something with a quiet voice.

"Name?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Hm. Ryusei, God Slayer at your service." Ryusei gave a small nod of his head, and the girl looked at him. "So, what is your name?"

"...Tabitha." She said, with the same blank look as ever. "God Slayer?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Well, like the words say, I can slay Gods. I'm quite powerful too." I shrugged.

"Noble?" Noble? What did that mean? Was she referring to his quest being a noble one, or if he was actually a noble? One of those higher ranking guys in the government or whatever?

"I'm not a noble. Besides, why did everyone call me a commoner? Do you know?" I questioned the girl. She obviously knows the answer, since she _was_ a student here. Probably.

"Nobles use magic. Commoners cannot." She simply explained. Ryusei nodded, connecting the dots. "Commoner?" She asked back.

I shook my head. "Since I finally understand why I was being called a commoner, I can now say with full confidence, that I am not a commoner. I would be one of those nobles you mention. See?" Ryusei raised his hand, and flames sprouted off it, running up and down his arm. Tabitha watched on, nothing changing on her face, except her eyes widening slightly. She nodded and went back to her book.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ryusei turned back to Tabitha. "What book are you reading?"

"Advanced Spells For Water: Book Four."

"Hm. Well, I'm more for Fire, not water." Ryusei stood up.

"Want one?" She asked. Ryusei translated this as: "Want me to get you a book about fire?"

"Hm? Uh, I guess I can give it a shot. But not today. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to head on to sleep. But first..." Ryusei pointed to the blue dragon that was gently nuzzling his book. "Name?"

"Sylphid." She answered. Ryusei nodded.

"Then, I'm off to sleep. Good night." Ryusei stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Night." She said, looking up at him, to see how he'd climb down this tall tower.

Ryusei looked down at the ground and then giving a smirk at Tabitha, he jumped. Tabitha watched, eyes widening slightly, at how he calmly jumped off the tower. When he landed on the ground, her eyes widened even more. He didn't use Fire magic. He didn't use Wind magic. He just jumped and landed on the ground normally, as if it was a short drop and not a drop of several hundred meters. And what was more, was that he wasn't injured.

"Interesting." Tabitha said, and went back to her book.

Ryusei calmly made his way back to Louise's room, only to find her asleep on the bed. He could tell that she went looking for him, but he didn't care. He decided that he'll have to find a new place to sleep the next day, but for today, he'll sleep on the hay pile. He won't like it, but he has slept outside, so sleeping on something like this would be easy.

Sitting down on the hay pile, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Whew! There we go. Anyway, I followed the first episode of the anime, but then veered off towards the end. Instead of him passing out, or not understanding them, until Louise used that silencer spell, I instead made it so that he could understand them, after doing some fancy Demi-God stuff, and had him not fall unconscious.**

 **I then changed it so that he talked to Tabitha, because I like her the most in this anime. She is just so awesome XD she reminds me of myself; always silent and reading a lot. I even read and walked at school at the same time, ate while reading, and well, I'm actually reading right now! Hahaha! BTW I'm not looking at the keys right now so errors will most likely be made, but whatever. I've gone almost typing one hundred words without messing up, when looking away. I'm just that good XD**

 **Anyway, don't know when the second chapter will be out, and this chapter has dragged on too much!**

 **If you don't like my OP character, then you can leave! I do not like negative reviews about those kinds of things! Go tell that to Madara, oh wait you love Madara because he's so epic!**

 **And for those that love OP characters... From one OP lover to another, Marry Christmas! Of course, that is in a few days, but whatever! Good bye!**

* * *

Words: 7,253

Rewrite - Words: 7,045


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! Before I answer the reviews, I would first like to say that I found a few mistakes in the last chapter. Though I did not fix them, too lazy to do so, I will try my hardest to keep mistakes close to zero. And now, to the reviews!**

 **Proxy4818(Guest)** \- _Thanks for the support! And as for Louise, well, my OC won't be putting up with her shit. I never really liked how Louise would be a Bitch in the early parts of the series, though she tones it done later, I will most likely set her straight early on with my OC. Good to hear that you're a fellow Louise hater XD_

 **Sage of Six Ichigos** \- _What are you talking about? I read all the time. My book is just invisible!_

 **Guest -** _Chapter 1 took about 1 hours to 2 hours to type. I'm just that badass. If you really think that the whole MC killing Gods could be a stand alone idea, then damn! I might have to write a book about him later XD Glad to receive your support. As for chapter 2... well, it'll probably take about the same amount of time. Probably._

 **Update Soon(Guest) -** _I try to update once a day, and if not every other day, and if not once a week, and if not once a month, and if not... well, you get the drill. I'll try my hardest to update as fast as possible though XD_

 **AdamDarkAskari -** _Well, considering that Tabitha is my favorite, your idea is great, and Kirche would be a bonus. However! I have no plans for romance as of yet XD Ill leave that to my reviewers and see what they want._

 **And now that the reviews are done, let's see what will be happening this chapter... Ryusei will meet Siesta, duel and destroy Guiche, get yelled at by Louise for no apparent reason, flashback, and then meeting Kirche and Tabitha(again) and going to the library! Man, it is hard to come up with these things when you barely remember the anime...**

 **EDIT:**

 **Hello, once again. This is the second revised chapter I am doing! Next would be three, then four... After that, I can finally post chapter five! After I type it up... Anyway, life has been great. I think. Went to sleep on Friday, January the 8th. Woke up on Sunday, January 10th. The only dream I clearly remember, went as follows:**

 **I found a cute loli vampire at my doorstep. She wanted in so she could suck all my blood, killing me in the process. I merely laughed and patted her head, which she enjoyed. Then she yelled at me, face red. Then I let her in, after she said she'd turn me into a vampire. And so, I was a vampire. Then I decided to stop rolling from one end of the bed to the next, since my breathe clearly smelled worse than a stunk. Well, I was actually awake during that dream, and the couple that I had before then. If I was to give a time... I was conscious at around... afternoon on Saturday. I just chose to stay in bed. In fact, two people visited my house. My aunt and grandmother. I stayed in bed for one reason... cause I was having nice dreams! You don't just wake up when you actually enjoy your dream! Perfect fanfiction material right there!**

 **In fact, I might actually type something up with a cute vampire loli later... *Ahem* Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ryusei woke up as the light shined in from the window, hitting him in the face. Looking around, he recognized the room he was in to be Louise's room. Which meant that it wasn't a dream. Looking towards the bed, he saw Louise still sleeping, so he slowly stood up, and quietly made his way out of the room, without waking up the pink haired girl.

As he made his way through the hall way, he could've sworn he heard Louise yelling.

"Well, whatever." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he made his way down the stairs. Making it to the ground floor, he took a sharp turn right, towards where the delicious smell was coming from, and bumped into someone.

Of course, he didn't flinch or falter in anyway from bumping into someone, but the person he bumped into fell to the ground. She had black hair and eyes and wore a maid outfit. In terms of looks, she was normal, but that carried a certain cuteness to it.

Ryusei blinked a few times, before he extended his hand. "I'm sorry." He said, and helped the girl stand back up.

"N-no I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl bowed her head to him a few times.

"Hm. Well, I'm Ryusei." He said.

"O-oh, Ryusei? Oh! My name is Siesta. Nice to meet you." She gave a respectful bow, which Ryusei completely ignored.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too."

"Right! Um, if you don't mind me asking, but are you the familiar that Ms. Valliere summoned?"

"I guess I am." Ryusei said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"O-oh! I-I have to go now! I have to serve food in the cafeteria. See you later Mr. Ryusei!" She said, remembering that she had duties elsewhere.

"Bye." And with his words, Siesta gave one final bow and ran off, towards where the delicious smell was coming from, the cafeteria. She sure was in a hurry. Ryusei causally took a few steps towards where the food was, but soon stopped. With his more hypersensitive ears than regular humans, thanks to him becoming a Demi-God and living in the wild for years, he easily picked up on a certain sound, which were of steps running down a staircase. But it was the owner of those steps that gave him pause. Louise was coming down. And it was obvious where she would be going.

So, should he go to the cafeteria, or should he run away and perhaps live in the wild again? Considering his options, this world was still a mystery. And besides, if you accidently invade a God's territory unprepared, you'll most likely die, God Slayer or not. He always chose which God to kill, based off their ability and several other sources of information.

But would Ryusei accidently invade a God's domain to get away from a little girl who probably can't hurt him in any way? The answer would normally be yes, since he really hates interacting with people who are angry, but in this case...

He has to learn about this world, and what kind of Gods live here. They could be much stronger here than in his world, and Ryusei has no plans on dying until he gets his revenge.

Sighing, he entered the cafeteria.

* * *

Louise was pissed. She searched for three hours last night for her _God Slayer_ familiar, but to no avail. Even when she woke up this morning, he wasn't there. But she did find one thing. The hay pile that she set up was moved slightly. It was almost as if something, or some _body_ slept in it.

So Louise did the only sensible thing: Yell. She yelled in frustration. "How dare he? A measly commoner would dare disobey his Master's orders? How dare he make a mockery of me!" Were some of Louise's thoughts on the matter.

Quickly dressing herself, which, she pointed out, should be her familiar's job, she left her room and slammed the door closed. Afterwards, she took off in a sprint.

If there was one thing she knew, it was breakfast. Since all living creatures had to eat, the cafeteria would be the most likely place. After all, even a dog has to eat sometimes. Plus, she hoped at the bottom of her heart, that her familiar would cook up the world's best breakfast for her forgiveness. And then after she ate, she would whip him for several hours, with her riding crop, and forbid him from eating for an entire week.

Yes, that was her plan. Of course she didn't notice it when she left her room, but her riding crop was mysteriously gone. Or rather, it was completely destroyed by flames.

As she ran through the hall way, she soon came face to breast with her nemesis. Literally. She crashed into Kirche's breast, and fell back, butt hitting the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going you- Oh! Ms. Valliere! How are you this morning? And where is that commoner you brought over yesterday? By the way, how much are you paying him?"

"Shut up Zerbst! I summoned him, he's my familiar! And you don't need to know where he is!" Louise stood up and tried to walk past Kirche. However, Kirche still had something to say.

"My, oh my! Did your familiar perhaps run away from you? My! Even your familiar doesn't listen to you! Just as excepted for Louise the Zero!" At this, Kirche started laughing. It should also be noted, that Tabitha stood near Kirche, silently reading her book.

"S-shut up!" Louise said, face flushed red. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm going to go get breakfast!" Louise then began to walk angrily away, tick marks on her forehead. Kirche just laughed. Tabitha just read.

"I'm going to kill that familiar...!" Louise mumbled. Oh, the punishment she had plan! First, she'll make him wear a leash, so he wouldn't be able to run away anymore. Then, she'll whip him for five hours. After that, she will forbid him from eating anything for an entire week. After that, she'll find some other ways to vent out her frustrations on him.

* * *

"So this is a cafeteria?" Ryusei said, in wonder. The entire place was so huge, with four very long tables set up for people to eat on! ( **A/N It was actual three, from what I remember, but I don't care**.) In front of each chair, was a small feast. Counting the food on one table, it was a big feast. Then, counting all the food in the room, it was a Feast of the Gods!

Ryusei was impressed. So far, from what he'd seen, there was only really one nice noble, and, at least, forty less respectable ones. In other words, the jack asses. Ryusei quickly thought back to his small meeting with Tabitha, wondering if she would actually show him a book about fire later. Who knows, it might help him come up with new techniques or give him a new understanding with fire!

Kagutsuchi never helped him train, only telling him how to summon his sword and wield his flames, but that was it! No, "This is my ultimate technique, learn it well, my young Apostle!" It was just, "This is how you summon your sword. This is how to wield fire. Now go kill things." Sighing, Ryusei looked around the room. Hopefully the food here tastes great.

He really didn't like having to eat only weeds that one time, last year. It was horrible.

And then, he spotted someone familiar. It was the girl in the maid outfit, uh, Siesta. Thinking that she would be able to provide him with food, Ryusei quickened his pace and walked towards her.

She then stopped in front of a blonde hair guy, who was talking to some friends. A bottle had fallen out of his pocket, and she picked it up for him, though it looked like he was trying to ignore it...

Walking slightly faster, a new girl appeared, one with blonde hair. She then started to saw something to the blonde haired guy, and soon enough, a new girl, with brown hair arrived at the scenes.

Just as Ryusei arrived to the, what looked like an argument, the two girls slapped the blonde haired guy. They then walked away from him at the same time.

He stood there in silence for a few seconds, before he adopted a pissed off look and turned to Siesta, who was trying to walk away.

"You!" He yelled, pointing at her with his rose. "Didn't you see that I was trying to ignore that bottle? Because of you, two girls cried!" He then waved his rose a few times, emphasizing his words. "This deserves punishment!"

"Y-yes." She said, weakly, head bowed down and shoulders tensed. The blonde guy smirked and raised his hand and brought it down on her, a sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated across the cafeteria.

After a few seconds, Siesta opened her eyes. Her eyes soon widened at what she saw.

Ryusei, the strange haired and eyed boy, who she met earlier, had grabbed the wrist of Lord Guiche.

The cafeteria was in silence for almost an entire minute, before Ryusei started to talk.

"I may not know much about this world... But I do know one thing. That it isn't right to just hit someone. And, another thing. I'm pretty sure you were the one who made those two girls cry. She only picked something up. So, explain that, whoever you are." He said, a cold look in his eyes.

Guiche's eyes went wide, but then he narrowed them, out of anger. "How dare you! A mere commoner! You dare to insult a noble?"

"Commoner? Quite the contrary! I had a little talk yesterday with a nice little girl, and I found out that I am _not_ a commoner! I would be one of those nobles." Smirking, Ryusei waited for his reaction. What would he think, when he finds out, that the one he is now facing, is a noble, not a commoner? Though, Ryusei isn't exactly a noble either. A God Slayer is neither a noble, or commoner. Good or evil. They are Slayers of power; beings that were made to kill. As if being a "noble" or "commoner" mattered, when facing a God.

"Ha! That is a lie, if I ever see one!" He laughed out, not believing Ryusei's words. Ryusei shrugged. It didn't matter in the end, anyway. He was neither a commoner, or a noble. He was a God Slayer, through and through. "Well, a commoner would stand up for one of his own, but you are quite foolish indeed! Tell me, do you have any idea who I am?"

"A stuck up prick? A pansy? Failed womanizer? Idiot with a rose?" Ryusei said, trying to name everything bad about this guy who he didn't even know. One of Kagutsuchi's lessons, was to make fun of his opponent, especially when they look down on you. This way, they would get pretty angry, and would be even easier to defeat. If Ryusei knew his name, he would make fun of it too. It was actually quite useful.

"Such ingenious names!" The boy scoffed. "My name, is Guiche de Grammont. My runic name, is Guiche the Bronze." The entire time he said this, he moved his rose, and twinkles appeared around him. That must've been his magic! But it wasn't even bronze! Ryusei quickly surmised that this "Guiche" is a horrible mage.

"Hm. I can't think of anything funny with your name, so I'll just say this... Bronze? Really? That is not even the best metal! So, are you going to tell me that you have older siblings, and they called, "Guy the Silver" and "Guy the Gold?" Or are you just really weak?" Ryusei finished, with a smile.

"W-why you...! To insult a noble such as myself!" Guiche fumed. He was visibly shaking. Did Ryusei hit a nerve? "That is it! I am going to teach you a lesson in respect! I hereby challenge you to a duel and will await you in the Vestri Court in five minutes! Hmph." And with that, Guiche the Douche flipped his cloak and made his way out of the cafeteria, followed by several students, hoping to see a nice one sided fight between a noble and what they think, is a commoner.

Little did they know, that Guiche was fighting a God Slayer!

Just as Ryusei started to turn and follow after Guiche as he left, he heard a familiar voice.

"FAMILIAR!"

* * *

Louise eventually arrived in the cafeteria, still somewhat pissed, her anger, receding. Well, it _was_ receding, at least until she saw something she never wanted to see.

Her commoner of a familiar, had his hand around Guiche the Bronze's wrist. Oh Brimir. Louise quickened her pace, hurrying towards the scene, but she was too late.

"...I am going to teach you a lesson in respect! I hereby challenge you to a duel and will await you in the Vestri Court in five minutes! Hmph!" And with that, Guiche the Bronze flipped his cloak and made his way out of the cafeteria, followed by several students. Louise saw Ryusei smirk, and just as he started to turn towards the door where Guiche left, Louise decided to save her familiar's life.

"FAMILIAR!"

Ryusei turned towards the loud voice, and saw his pink haired "master" looking at him with anger and worry. He contemplated about why she was angry, and then why she was worried, but he came up with no answers. Just as he was about to ignore her and continue on his way, Louise grabbed his wrist.

"You can't fight Guiche! He's a noble, he'll kill you! A commoner has no chance to defeat a noble! But if you apologize now, he might just let you live!" She ordered and begged at the same time.

"Why should I apologize? He's a lot weaker than me, so-"

"Weaker? You're just a commoner! He's a noble! He can use magic! You can't! You'll die!"

"No I won't. I'm too strong to die. Plus, I have a goal-"

"I don't care! You're my familiar and you'll do what I say! I want, no, I _order_ you to apologize to Guiche. I'll apologize with you, so-"

"Sorry Louise. But I am not going to apologize when I did nothing wrong. If he's stronger than me, then I'll fight to the best of my abilities and lose. If he's weaker, then I'll fight him and win." Ryusei shrugged. "It is as simple as that. The strong win and the weak lose."

"..." Louise couldn't find the words to stop him. She ordered him to apologize, but he didn't listen. She told him that he was going to lose, but he didn't care. What else could she say? He wouldn't listen or care either way. "F-fine! Have it your way! Go die for all I care!" She turned around, arms crossed.

Ryusei stared at her for a few more seconds, before turning towards a fat blonde boy. "Where is Vestri Court?"

"Uh, out that door, take a right, and then another right. Then just keep walking, and you'll find it." He replied, a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Ryusei replied and walked away.

Several more students followed Ryusei out of the cafeteria, Siesta was one of them.

"Wow Valliere! You really can't control your peasant familiar!" Kirche laughed, as she came up beside Louise. Tabitha was at Kirche's side, still reading her book.

"S-shut up!" Louise retaliated.

"Well, this just proves that even the familiar of Louise the Zero won't listen to her! How expected!" More laughter, this time, from students who didn't immediately leave with Ryusei or Guiche to see their duel.

"..." Louise stayed quiet. There wasn't anything she could say to disprove this. It was as she said. Her familiar didn't listen to her. But, that doesn't mean anything! He is her familiar! Making up her mind, Louise turned away from Kirche and walked hurriedly out of the cafeteria.

"Hm? Wonder what's up with her? Well, let's go Tabitha." Kirche said and started walking towards Vestri Court.

"..." Tabitha said nothing, but followed right behind Kirche anyway. She already knew who was going to win, after all.

* * *

"So this is Vestri Court?" Ryusei asked, looking around the... grassy field. "Well, whatever. Get out of my way." He said, moving through the crowd.

After he pushed through the last of the supposed nobles, he faced Guiche, who was standing at the other side of the human made ring, wielding his rose.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you're a brave commoner!" He ran his hand across the side of his hair.

"What are the rules, to this duel?" Ryusei interrupted, just as Guiche opened his mouth to say something else. He knew about two types of duals: Duals to the death, and until one person couldn't fight anymore. The second one might mean, until someone yields, or until someone is on the ground, unable to move. Either way, Ryusei would win.

"Of course." Guiche said, a bit ticked off he was interrupted. "It would be until you yield."

"Very well." Ryusei replied, not caring either way. Either Guiche didn't want to kill someone, or he was just a coward, and was planning for the small, small chance that the "commoner" he faced, would actually be strong, like he kept saying.

"My name is Guiche de Grammont. My runic name, is Guiche the Bronze, and like-wise, I will be fighting you with my Bronze Valkyries!" He swung his rose, and a single petal fell off. When it hit the ground, it resulted in a bright light. What came out of that light, was a female statue.

' _This must be that bronze Valkyrie he was talking about._ ' Ryusei thought. Just as the match was about to start, a familiar pink haired girl rushed to the middle of the ring.

"Guiche, please stop! I apologize for my familiar, just don't kill him!" She then quickly bowed down. Guiche was at a loss for words, but he still came up with a reply.

"That's all well and good. However, I will only spare your familiar if he also apologizes. Go on. I'm waiting." He brought his rose up to his nose, and took a small sniff.

"Come on familiar! Bow down and apologize!" Louise commanded, looking back at me.

"Like I said earlier... I am not going to apologize. Now, I recommend you get out of the way." Ryusei said, making Louise's efforts to save him in vain.

"And there you have it! Ms. Valliere, please move out of the way. I wouldn't want to accidently injure you, after all." Grumbling, Louise moved towards the ring of the students, and then turned around, ready to watch the one sided massacre.

She crossed her arms, and waited patiently for her familiar to get beaten down. She warned him. She ordered him to stop. She even apologized! But he didn't care! He just as easily brushed her off, like a mosquito! How dare he? If this is what it takes to get him to listen to her, a simple beat down by Guiche, then she would take it! As long as he didn't kill her familiar, it would be alright.

"Now, commoner, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ryusei replied. "Let's fight."

Guiche flicked his rose forward, and his Valkyrie charged forward, raising its sword to slash down at the commoner it faced. When the bronze statue was close enough, Ryusei lifted his left hand, and back slapped the top half of the statue off.

Seriously.

Ryusei swiped at the statue, hitting it with the back of his left hand, and its top half, plus its sword, was instantly destroyed. The rest of its body collapsed to the ground, and disappeared in dust.

Everyone was speechless. Everyone had a look of surprise on their face, eyes and mouth wide. Except Tabitha, who only widened her eyes by a small fraction.

Guiche was the most surprised. He could not process that a mere commoner defeated his Valkyrie so easily. What was this madness? But, quickly getting over his surprise, Guiche summoned five more Valkyries, and had them charge the "commoner".

Ryusei just smiled. Then, he started walking forward.

The first Valkyrie that got too close to Ryusei, wielded a sword. It stabbed the sword forward, thinking that with its superior range, Ryusei would be unable to counterattack, however, Ryusei grabbed his left knife, and threw it into the head of the Valkyrie. The statue collapsed and disappeared, and Ryusei picked up his knife, holding it loosely in his hand. He then grabbed his right knife, and did the same when a second Valkyrie, this one with a lance, tried to attack him from behind.

He did this without looking.

After picking his other knife back up, he faced the remaining three Valkyries, one with a lance, and the other two with swords. Thinking about how to destroy them, he smiled and sheathed his two knives. He moved his left foot back, and buckled his knees. As the three Valkyries charged forward, he charged forward as well.

Moving faster than the eye could follow, he easily broke the sound barrier, which made everyone stumble back from the force of the lift off and grip their ears as the sound hurt them. He reappeared as he punched the lance wielding Valkyrie, and then spinning around, he kicked the other two in the side of the head, shattering their heads.

When his feet touched the ground, Guiche was left defenseless.

"So, is that it? Are you done?" Said Ryusei, smiling down at Guiche, who fell down on his butt.

"N-no!" He yelled and summoned six more Valkyries. Jumping back, Ryusei was now in the center of the ring. The six Valkyries quickly surrounded him.

"Well, this has been fun, but-" As the six Valkyries charged at Ryusei at the same time, he finished his line. "I'm going to have to ask your statues to burn."

If you blinked, you would have missed it. Luckily, everyone had their eyes glued on Ryusei, but that was still a pretty bad idea. Why? Because in the next second, flames surrounded Ryusei, and created a massive tornado, just like the one that appeared when he was summoned. When the fire tornado disappeared in the wind, the grass was burnt, and the Valkyries were no more.

"They were pretty weak. Probably because you created them out of nothing. Try making them from the earth, or a metal. See if that works. Mages back in my place did those kinds of things often, using what was around them to strengthen their own magic, instead of creating it from nothing. Except the Gods, who could do that and it would still be stronger than anything..." Ryusei said, grabbing his chin and adopting a thoughtful look.

"Well, whatever. You still want to fight?"

"..." Guiche remained silent. And then, giving out a disgusting war cry, he stood back up and created a sword, which he quickly grabbed and ran forward.

"Oi, this boy has some spunk!" Ryusei said, and reached into his shirt. He took out what looked like a bell, and smiled. "I guess I'll show you that everything you do against me is for naught." Whispering a word, the bell glowed white for a second, before it stopped glowing.

What was in his hand, was not a bell. But a sword.

It was a long sword, that had a pale, white blade, and a black hilt. A hole was in the middle of the hilt. At the end of the sword, hanging off the pommel by a silver chain, was the same golden bell that summoned the sword.

Guiche, however, did not care for any of this. He completely lost his mind, and had no idea what he was actually doing. He rushed forward and swung his sword at Ryusei with all his strength.

Ryusei, however, merely raised his sword and let Guiche's hit against it. The second Guiche's stone sword touched the pale, white blade of this sword, the stone sword completely shattered.

Ryusei did not move the sword at all. He did not use any amount of force against Guiche. It was just Guiche using force against a sword that was too powerful, one that could shatter a meteor that lands on it, without even doing anything. The blade was too hard, for a weak sword, or even a meteor, to hit against and survive.

This was the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Simply put, it was one of the strongest blades ever created. It was said to be crafted by a very powerful God, but which God, remains to be proven.

Guiche fell down, and crawled away from Ryusei, in a kind of backwards crawl. His eyes were wide, and mouth even wider, as he watched Ryusei point his sword at him, which caused him to completely stop his actions.

"Do you surrender?" Ryusei said, in a low voice.

"I-I yield!" Guiche stammered out, collapsing onto the ground, unconscious. In a small white light, the sword in Ryusei's hand disappeared, and his bell reappeared in it. He placed the bell back around his neck and let it fall into his shirt.

Turning around, he walked away from Guiche.

* * *

"What in the name of Brimir was that?" Louise demanded, walking behind Ryusei.

"What was what?" He replied back, not stopping, or looking back at Louise.

"Everything! Your power, those knives, that fire, and that sword! What are you?"

"Me? I am a God Slayer."

"A God Slayer! What even _is_ that?" Louise demanded, stomping her foot on the ground. Sighing, Ryusei turned around and answered her.

"A God Slayer is someone who has killed a God. Of course, to kill a God, you would have to be strong. Those knives were created by a God. I had asked him to make those for me. That fire came from being the Apostle of a Fire God. And that sword is a legendary sword that I received from that very same God." Ryusei explained.

"W-what? I don't get it! If you _kill_ Gods, then why did you ask one to make you weapons? If you _kill_ Gods, then why are you an Apostle to one?" Louise demanded back, not understanding what her familiar, who looked like a commoner, was talking about.

"Do you seriously think that it is easy to kill a God?" He said back, with an angry look.

"U-uh, of course n-not..."

"Then that is all you need to know." Ryusei turned back around and walked away. Louise stood where she was, mind racing fast. Before Ryusei disappeared from view, Louise ran after him.

When she caught up to him, she went in front of him and stopped him.

"You are my familiar. You must listen to what I say. And so... I want you to give me your sword."

"..." Ryusei did not respond, but his eyes became colder.

"You are already powerful! You don't need it! Besides, I am your master, and so, what is yours is mine!" She tried to reason. But Ryusei wasn't having it.

"You can have my sword the day I die. Which will never happen." He said and walked past Louise.

"H-hey! I am your master! You are just my familiar and-"

"A familiar who just so happens to be much, much stronger than you. Someone who has killed a couple of Gods. Someone who could most likely burn this entire place to the ground, without any real resistance. Now, tell me, do you think you can order me around? Let me tell you something, you spoiled little brat! I hate it when someone orders me to do something! I only allow one person to do that, and that is my God, Kagutsuchi! I owe him a ridiculously large favor, but what do I owe you? Nothing! So I suggest leaving me alone, before I just up and kill you." Ryusei turned away from Louise and walked away, leaving Louise in shock.

' _Kagutsuchi... Where the hell am I? And when are you going to bring me back home? I know the link between us was forcefully shattered... but I know you'll be able to reestablish it. So, what the hell is taking you so long?_ ' Ryusei thought to himself. His thoughts eventually went back to the day he met Kagutsuchi, all those years ago...

* * *

 **Four Years Ago, When Ryusei Was Twelve Years Old**

I took a step forward, through the dark cave. Fresh blood ran down my shoulder, where a bear had clawed me. My breathe was ragged, and I kept on stumbling in the dark, the sharp rocks cutting through my hands when I fall, and feet when I don't.

Six years ago, I found out about what had happened to my family. After that, I ran away from my orphanage and began training to become a Slayer. To officially become a Slayer, you would have to become an Apostle to a God, so right now, I was just searching for a God that would help me. So far, I found nothing. No Gods tried to talk to me; they left me alone. I was shunned and forced to survive in the wilds.

I trained every day, becoming stronger and stronger, but until the day I become an Apostle, I will still be as strong as a human. When I'm an Apostle, my strength will instantly take a leap to a new level. That is, at least, what I was told.

Now it all depended on what God accepted me. Hopefully it would be a major God, but I don't care. Whatever God it is... I would serve faithfully, because I would be one step closer to avenging my family...

"OW!" I yelled out, as I fell, for the twentieth time, and cut myself on a sharp rock.

This was getting quite bad. I had no idea where the exit was and I couldn't see at all. I could easily die in this cave. Over the years, I had nearly died multiple times, so I was lucky to be alive now, but I can feel it... My end was drawing closer and closer and I didn't like it.

Stumbling forward, I raised my right foot and placed it down in front of me.

And placed it down, on the ground in front of me...

I said, placed it down, on the cold, hard stone- Oh shit I am falling. There was apparently a hole in front of me! Or a ravine. You could never really tell when you _couldn't see_!

Shrieking as I fell, I quickly thought about my-

And that was when I hit the ground below, a sharp stalagmite, or stalactite, digging straight through my left shoulder and another one at my lower right leg, just above my ankle.

Damn. So this was how I would die...

Well, it could've been worse. You know, eaten alive- and what the hell is that touching my left foot? Oh, it's just a giant, freaking, Dragon. Oh, my luck is so good.

I could barely see it in the darkness, and even then, I had to strain my eyes to see its faint glowing eyes. I think it opened its mouth... yeah, it definitely opened its mouth.

And then it bit into my leg.

I couldn't even feel it! Wow! This must be what it is like to feel so much pain, that the pain receptors in your brain gets shut off to protect you!

I hate my life.

And there goes the pain.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, thrashing about, only making the pain more worse. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Why God, why did this have to happen to me? My black hair, with red bangs shook in the air, as my bright green eyes opened and closed at a fast pace.

Struggling in vain, I could only watch helplessly, as the dragon tore off my left leg, tossing it into the air, and eating it whole. Then, the dragon faced me one last time, and opened its mouth to eat me whole.

Well, I was dead. I was going to die. This is the end. Good bye world. You were a bitch until the end.

Closing my eyes and waiting for the inevitable, I silently waited. And waited. After a good three minutes of nothing happening, I opened my eyes. And saw...

Two beings, fighting through the cave. One was covered in flames, the other wielding a sword. They clashed several times, but what made it even more amazing, was the fact that they accidently killed the dragon that was about to kill me! Which, was still bad because they might do the same to me.

I watched them fight, as I started to bleed out, the pain mostly dulled. Then, the guy surrounded in flames divided himself in two, without the other guy knowing, and sent his clone through the cave, with the guy with the sword following closely behind him. The real fire guy, waited about five minutes, and then began to laugh.

" **Oh man! I can't believe that worked! Hahaha!** " His laughter was quite contagious, and so I tried to laugh as well, but it came out as a moan.

" **Who is there?** " The guy said, turning towards me, shining his flames down on my form. " **Oh, it's just a twelve year old boy, who survived a run-in with a bear, falling down almost one hundred meters, and living from a dragon attack. Pleased to meet you.** "

"Y-you...*cough*...too." I said, with all my strength.

" **Wow. Your magical energy is actually quite strong! No wonder you're still conscious! Well, what do you say, brat? Do you want to be my very first Apostle?** "

"W...hat?" I said, not understanding.

" **Ugh. Fire God Kagutsuchi at your service. I'll give you power over Fire, if you want to be my Apostle, and I'll even throw in a free healing!** " He said, with a cheery voice. It looks like he was still happy as hell from getting away from that other guy, who must've been a God as well.

"..." I silently thought about it. Should I be his Apostle? Well, the answer was obvious. "N-" I began, but he interrupted me.

" **I'll let you on a little secret of mine! I'm the son of the Major God Izanagi and Major Goddess Izanami! So that makes me quite a God, don't you think?** " Okay. My answer quickly did a 180 degrees flip.

"Yes..." I said, agreeing to his terms.

" **Great! Now hold still, not that you can't already move and... well, whatever. This is going to hurt quite a bit...** "

And after that, it felt like I was mauled by a bear, eaten by a dragon, and shat out over a million meter cliff and hitting a ground covered in flaming spikes.

* * *

"Ah, good times..." Ryusei said, after he finished thinking about how he became the Apostle of Kagutsuchi. It was such an anti-climatic story. Ryusei couldn't even believe that he was alive! He was sure, falling down a hundred meter hole in a cave would kill him, or having his leg ripped out, or how about when he was mauled by a bear?

Either way, after he became the Apostle to Kagutsuchi, did everything change...

One, his hair went from black with red bangs, to white, with black streaks, which slowly disappeared and became white, and red bangs. Two, his bright green eyes changed to being a bright red, well, at least his left eye remained the same green, as his right became red.

Then there was all the injuries he had up to that point... they completely disappeared. What did Kagutsuchi call it? Oh yeah. Rising from the ashes of a phoenix.

Kagutsuchi literally burned Ryusei's body away, killing him, and then revived him completely, as if he was a phoenix. This changed his body quite a bit, and made him much stronger.

After that, Ryusei became his Apostle, and an official Slayer. Three years after that, with the help of Kagutsuchi, he killed Izanagi and became a God Slayer... Of course, that was a tale for another time. But for now, Ryusei is going to go to the library. Have to find books about fire and myths after all. And maybe any information about this world.

Then again...

Where the hell was the library?

Putting his ear against the floor, he listened to the foot steps of everyone in the school. An hour had passed after he defeated Guiche, so it was more than likely the person that he was searching for, would be-

There she is! Turning around, Ryusei quickly made his way through the huge building, and to where he heard her footsteps.

About a minute later, and thanks to some super sonic speed, he found Tabitha reading her book, walking next to a girl with red hair. What to do? Well, whatever.

Walking towards the two girls, Ryusei got their attention by clearing his throat.

"Hm?" The red haired girl turned towards the sound of someone clearing his throat, and so Louise's familiar standing there. "Oh, your Louise's familiar! It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kirche Zerbst." She said with a seductive look in her eyes.

"You too, I guess. My name is Ryusei." Then he turned towards the smaller girl. "Anyway, could you help me get to the library?" He asked, in a nice-ish voice.

Before Tabitha could say anything, Kirche interrupted. "Sure thing darling. Come on, right this way. What did you want from the library anyway?" She asked, leading the way. Tabitha followed right behind her, and Ryusei behind her.

"Well, you know. Books about myths, legends, history, fire, and really anything I think will help me."

"Then you've come to the right girl! I'm an expert in fire magic, so I can show you a thing or two." She gave Ryusei a suggestive wink, before opening the doors to the library. "And here we are. Tabitha knows more about where things are in the library, so she'll help you out from here. I'll just... watch." Giving one more wink, she walked away, somewhere inside the library.

Turning to Tabitha, Ryusei waited to see what she would say.

"Come." She said simply, and walked away. Ryusei quickly followed behind her.

Thirty minutes later, Ryusei was carrying quite a large collection of books, ranging from books about fire spells, history about the world, myths and legends, and several other interesting books that Tabitha handed him. Finding a table, he placed down all the books he carried. Tabitha sat down right across from him, and started to read her book again. Kirche sat down next to Ryusei.

And Ryusei...

Well, in the span that it took Tabitha to sit down and crack open her book, and for Kirche to sit down, he was already half way through the first book in the pile of fifty books he had to read.

Needless to say, being a Demi God gives you awesome reading skills.

Closing the last book, Ryusei let out a tired sigh. It had taken a total of five hours to read all of the books, ten books for each hour. Straining your eyes and brain to the point where you would be able to pick out every last detail, he had read fifty small to large books. This, of course, could lead to the worsening of your eyes, but with his abilities, he completely bypassed this. Now, he only received slight headaches and migraines.

You can say that Ryusei had a large range of abilities. Which would be true.

Looking around him, he found that Kirche had left, but Tabitha was still there, reading a new book. He knew it was a new book, because when she started to read the last one, she was towards the end, but this one, was at the beginning.

"Ah, Tabitha." She looked up, slightly. "Thank you for collecting these books for me. I've gotten a few new ideas from them and I understand this world a lot better now."

"World?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, right. I'm from another world." There was no reason to hide this, so Ryusei naturally told her.

"Hm." She stared at him for a few more seconds, and then went back to her reading. "Curious." She finally said, snapping her book closed.

"Would you like to hear about my world sometime?" He asked her, at which, she nodded. It was always good to find out new things. Knowledge was power after all. "Then, sometime I'll tell you. But not today. I'm going to go rest my eyes. I'll probably be sleeping on the roof. Night." And with that, Ryusei departed with new information about this world, and a few swirling ideas of new techniques he could use with fire, swimming around in his mind.

Tabitha watched him leave, and then opened up her book, and continued reading, as if she never stopped.

* * *

 **Ugh. It's quite a lot of work to do this all in third person. OKAY. THAT'S IT! Next chapter, things will be slightly different. By slightly, I mean I am going to change to first person!**

 **I always hated writing in third person.**

 **Anyway, when dealing with Ryusei, I will be doing so from his perspective. When dealing with, say, Louise, third person. Tell me what you think about that in the comments below, as in, reviews.**

 **Anyway, I'm still not good at these kinds of stories, because it's like... so many variables. Plus, I barely remember the anime! Not my fault if I get anything wrong!... So, uh... did Saito fight Guiche in the second episode or third? I... don't actually know so I might be skipping something XD I should really watch the anime and make sure.**

 **Well, I'm off to watch from episode 1. Please hope that Guiche's pommeling is the second episode!**

Words: 7,401

Rewrite - Words: 7,788


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back, chapter 3 here. I got a hair cut today, so there's that... I also watched up to episode 5 of FoZ, so I have some things planned.**

 **Anyway, let's talk reviews.**

 **xxOblivionxxx** - _Common sense tells me that this is my fanfiction, and so, common sense points to me being able to do whatever I want. But, other than that, I'm probably going to go with the "run" tactic. It is true that he isn't affected by being cold, since he has flames, so it doesn't matter where he sleeps. But please keep in mind that he didn't know much about the world, so he stayed there so he could hit the library or whatever._

 **Kyudoran** \- _I agree. Louise must die. XD Yeah, but probably not. I mean... who knows what will happen later XD_

 **Aaron Alvin(Guest** ) - _Glad you enjoyed that. Dual wielding Derflinger and Kusanagi? That would be fun XD Two knives, two swords. Plus flames. As for being the "left hand of God" well... I already have something planned for that._

 **Is that all the reviews? Am I not missing one? Well, whatever.**

 **What will be happening in todays chapter, is Ryusei skydiving from the highest tower(again), Ryusei finding some food in the kitchen, three day time skip, Siesta goes to Mott-what's-his-face, Ryusei decides to rescue her because of soup, he destroys Mott, or Mutt, Ryusei meets his first FAN. Yes, Ryusei now has a FAN. I wonder who It could be XD And, then we'll end it off with Louise bribing Ryusei to appear in the Familiar Contest/show/festival thing. Cause we all know, that Ryusei doesn't care for that shit XD**

 **Anyway, I will be switching to first person, since I am more comfortable with it, but will remain third person when I switch to other characters. Like, I'm with Ryusei, and it's first person, then switch to what Louise is doing, third person. Anyway, let's go.**

 **EDIT:**

 **Hai! Once again, here I am! In a land, far, far away! Here I am! Fighting for survival, in a land, far, far away! Here I fight! Here I live! Here I-what the fudge was I doing? At first, I was simply remembering the lyrics to a song I once heard, I think it was by Queen? Don't remember. And then... other things happen. Maybe I should write a song...? It might get only three buys, one favorite, 0 follows, but hey! It's something! No? Ah, what do I care for your people's opinions? Anyway, on to the main show!**

 **Anyway, I didn't actually change much from this chapter... so... Yeah.**

* * *

I was bored. I may have said _night_ to Tabitha, like I was going to go to sleep, and that it was actually _night_ time, but it was actually in the afternoon. I laid down on top of the highest tower in this _magic academy_ for exactly one hour, before I realized that I was bored and that I was wasting time.

Sighing, I removed the glove on my left hand and glanced over the runes that appeared on it. When I fought Guiche... When I wielded my knives and my sword, I felt... stronger, faster. Maybe they had something to do with it? I put my glove back on in one smooth movement. If I was paying attention more during the fight, I would've noticed that the runes were glowing, but since my glove was covering it, it was much harder to notice.

Rolling over, towards the edge of the tower, I peered down, looking to see if anyone was down there.

After three seconds of lazy observation, I rolled off the tower, and into a skydive. Piercing through the air, I landed on the ground with an audible crash. Dirt and smoke appeared all around me, flying through the air, when I landed. Fixing my clothes slightly, brushing off some dirt here and there, I began walking away, looking for food.

Because, after all, I never had breakfast. I may have been immortal, since I was a Demi-God, but that doesn't mean that I don't need food! Well... it does. But I still liked to eat, after all.

Using my hypersensitive nose to smell for food, I eventually( _one minute_ ) found the kitchen.

Taking a few steps through it, I noticed a girl standing, back facing me, cleaning some plates. Walking towards her, I tapped her shoulder, in which she jumped at the touch.

"Ah!" She shrieked. "Who is- Oh!" She said, turning around and noticing who she was talking to. "Sir Ryusei! W-what are you here for?"

"Some food would be great, considering that I never ate." Siesta stared at me for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"Well, we still have some leftover stew! I'll go warm it for you!" She then skipped away, going to fetch the food.

A couple of minutes later, and she returned, with a wooden bowl containing stew. She handed me the bowl and a spoon, and then I began to eat.

"Mhm. Hm." I said, between bites. "This is some great food." I finally said, after I finished eating, which only took twenty seconds. Hey, when you live in the wild, you learn to eat fast. "Can I have some seconds?"

"R-really? You truly liked it? Then hang on a minute, I'll get you some more!"

After about three more bowls of stew, I finally left the kitchen, licking my lips. Siesta stayed behind to clean up. "That was some good stew." I said to myself.

Stopping suddenly, I looked left, then right. Narrowing my eyes, I expanded my aura, and tried to find... There it is!

Looking to my right, I jumped forward, creating a small crater in the ground, where my right foot was. In less than a second, I appeared behind a person wearing a hood over their face. Putting a hand on their shoulder, I got his attention.

"Oi. You know it isn't good manners to watch someone." I said, startling them. He turned around, and I saw green hair.

"Y-you misunderstand!" He- no, she- said.

"About what?" I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"W-well... I was just... Oh, making sure you were fitting in! In fact, I was going to go over to you and see if you were alright! I mean, you were just summoned yesterday as a familiar by, um, Miss Valliere, so..." She said, nervously, but with confidence.

"I see." Releasing her. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, pardon my manners! I'm Longueville, the secretary to the headmaster."

"Hm. Well, bye, Ms. _Longueville_." I turned away from her and walked away, not even bothering pointing out that she didn't tell me her real name.

Ms. Longueville stared back at the boy with white, black, and red hair, with red and green eyes, as he walked away. She, of course, had heard about how he defeated Guiche, so she went to see if he would be strong enough to get in the way of her plans, and what he did, proved it. She would have to change her plan to match him. If they fought... who would win? Ms. Longueville, who was actually Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, stood back up, shaking slightly, and walked away, a scowl on her face.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Louise was pissed. It has been three days since she last saw her familiar. Where did he disappear to? She didn't know! He was supposed to be _her_ familiar, but for starters, he didn't listen to her, he ignored her, and he completely disappeared to who knows where! But she did know one thing. That he was still in the academy, she just didn't know _where!_

"When I find that familiar, I'm going to..." Louise mumbled, thinking about all the ways to punish him.

"Good morning, Ms. Valliere." Said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Zerbst." Louise said, turning around and coming face to chest, once again, with Kirche, the tan, red haired, big chested, annoyance.

"Oh where is your familiar this good morning at?" She said, looking around, cupping her hand just above her eyes. "Oh wait. Now I remember!" She said, and moved her hand in front of her mouth and laughed quietly. "He's avoiding you!" At this, her small laughter burst into a booming laughter, that almost the entire school could hear, most likely.

"Shut up!" Louise quickly said, face going red. Louise then glanced at the blue haired girl who was hanging by Kirche's side, reading her book. "Tabitha. Do you know where he is?"

Tabitha didn't even glance up. "No."

"...Oh, is that so?" Louise said, a blank look on her face. Kirche suddenly started to giggle again. "Oh would you shut up! It's not like _you_ know where he is!" This shut her up. But it then caused a smile to appear on her face. "W-what?"

"Oh, dear Louise!" She said, putting a worrying look on her face. "I am just a mere student and noble! How would I know where _your_ familiar is? When he is _your_ responsibility? When it is up to _you_ to provide for him? *sigh* If only he was _my_ familiar, we would all know where he is! He must hate being around you, so he just avoids you like the plague!" Kirche then hugged Louise.

"But just say the word and I, Kirche Zerbst, will locate your familiar! For he wouldn't avoid me, since we all know that he-"

"Gwet oth ov me!" Louise yelled, from Kirche's breasts. She then pushed Kirche away and sucked in some good 'ol fresh air. "Just shut up!" Louise said, after regaining her breathe. "And leave me alone!" She then stormed away, face red from anger and embarrassment, and stomped her way down the stairs.

"Oh my. What do you think has her all mad?" Kirche asked Tabitha, looking down at her, as she wrapped her arms together underneath her chest.

Tabitha still didn't look up, and continued reading her book. "Don't know." Truthfully, Tabitha had zoned out the conversation right after Louise asked her that question about where her familiar, Ryusei, was. And in fact, Tabitha _did_ know where he was. Over the time of three days, she has seen and talked to Ryusei, in two different locations: The library, and on top of the highest tower of the school.

He was in the library when it was day, and slept on the tower at night, of course after he stared up at the stars for a few hours and after Tabitha left.

Tabitha does frequent the tower and library every day to read, after all. As for where he is when he isn't in those two locations... Tabitha guessed it was outside the school, kitchen, or in some secret spot in the school that he found. Or Louise's closest, but he wouldn't hide there, now would he?

* * *

"Ah!" I said, stretching my arms and legs. "That was a nice and warm night." I opened a door and stepped into the next room.

Which just so happened to be Louise's bed room. Sleeping in her closet, using fire to stick myself onto the roof, was a smart plan. More than once, did Louise manage to convince a student, namely Guiche, to levitate her up and down the towers to see if I was sleeping on them. One time, I almost had gotten caught, but luckily enough, Tabitha was still there, so I moved to her dragon, who I learned was a female named Sylphid, and hid under her wings.

That reminds me, Sylphid was actually a nice place to sleep. She was warm for starters, _and_ Louise didn't go near her, probably because she was a big, scary dragon. Though I've seen bigger, and killed bigger.

After I finished stretching my limbs, I walked out of Louise's room. And bumped into Tabitha.

"How did you...?" I asked her. Why was she standing in front of Louise's room? Did she know where I found refuge for the last two nights?

"Guessed." She replied. I translated her words as: "I thought about it and guessed. After you stopped appearing on the roof at night, I knew you had found a new place to sleep. Then, as I listened but not really listen to Louise talk to Kirche, I then had a thought: What if, you were to sleep in the most stupidest, but smartest place, which was inside of Louise's room? I knew it was a stupid idea, however, it kept bugging me for exactly one minute before I decided to just go over here and see if you appear, after I gave an excuse to Kirche about needing to get something from my room, so she wouldn't find out that I was actually going here, to see if you were seriously sleeping inside of Louise's room, unbeknownst to her."

"Well, I used my flame to stick myself to the roof inside of her closet. Don't ask how my fire can do that. Long story." Tabitha nodded. Moving back, she let me through and into the hallway.

"Anyway, you wouldn't tell Louise where I was staying, right?" I asked her.

"I won't." She replied, as she went back to reading her book.

"Right..." I scratched my head. Talking to Tabitha was nice and all, it was actually quite relaxing, but as of right now, I needed to find a new place to sleep. Preferably, somewhere not outside where it rains and gets cold. Though the coldness doesn't bother me and I like the rain, but constantly using my flames to dry out my clothes is pretty tiresome, even if it is second-nature of me to use my flames.

After that little awkward exchange, I started to walk down the hallway, heading to the staircase, with Tabitha silently following while she read.

A few minutes later, and I was back in the kitchen, waiting for my daily dose of stew made by Siesta. Tabitha had opted to eat in the cafeteria.

"Ah... Our Flame is here!" Cried out the head chef Marteau. The rest of the staff greeted me, albeit with less energy than normal.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a minute later as I realized that Siesta wasn't here.

"Oh, well, um..." Marteau began with much less energy.

Over my stay here, the kitchen staff has been taking care of me, regarding food. Especially Siesta. Especially after I defeated Guiche, the staff celebrated me, but when Siesta told them that I wasn't a noble, though I could use magic, they celebrated even louder. Apparently they had " _something_ " against nobility, either that, or seeing a " _commoner_ " defeat a noble, even though he could use magic, just made them celebrate even more. And so, I was given a feast.

"Siesta was, uh, bought." He finished, hesitantly.

"Bought?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"As in, her servant contract." He clarified.

"Right. And who bought her contract?"

"I believe it was a noble called Count Mott." After hearing those words, I turned on my heels and stepped out of the kitchen in less than two seconds. The rest of the staff blinked a few times, but they quickly got back to work, wondering why I left.

Walking through the halls, I mentally went over everyone I knew.

Louise, my supposed " _master_."

Tabitha and her dragon Sylphid.

Kirche, Tabitha's friend.

Guiche the Bronze, also known as Guiche the Douche.

Professor Colbert.

...Did I really only know five other people at this school? In total, I knew seven names. One was Siesta, and the other Marteau. The rest... nope. Well, eight if you count dragons.

I sighed. I would ask Louise, but she would snap at me about where I was and master this, familiar that, It was just a big headache. Tabitha would most likely not tell me. Kirche might, but... I don't do well with people who are trying to flirt with me. I get... rather in _flamed_ at it. In other words, I literally light myself on fire and that usually took care of the flirting, making the girl who was doing that, run away screaming. But with Kirche... well, if my memory serves me right, she was an expert in fire magic, so it wouldn't work on her.

Fire, water, earth, air, and void. Those were the five pentagram magics of this land, Halkeginia, though void has been lost for, like, 6,000 years apparently.

Moving on, Guiche would most likely tell me, with a little threatening, but he would also tell Louise what I had asked him... unless I threaten him to not do that! Perfect plan. Oh, and don't ask Colbert, since he _is_ a teacher at this school.

Putting my ear on the ground and letting my breathing calm down, I listened for the sound of Guiche, either his footsteps, voice, heartbeat, or anything really.

It took a couple of seconds, but I found him... to actually be pretty close. In fact, it almost sounds like he was right... behind... me.

Turning around, I saw Guiche staring at me, with a pale face, mouth agape. When he saw me look at him, he quickly turned around and tried to run away, but I instantly appeared in front of him. Letting out a gasp of shock, he fell back, but didn't land on the ground. I easily caught his right wrist, by his sleeve and pulled him back up. I would've gone for the throat, but that would seem too aggressive.

"W-wh-what do you want?" He asked in a panicky voice. He refused to look at me.

"I want to know where this Count Mutt is, and if you don't tell me, I'm going to eviscerate your skull!" I said with a grin. Guiche paled, but answered nevertheless.

"Do you mean Count Mott? Yes, I know where he lives." Seeing my look, he explained. "My family and his has a... history."

"What kind?"

"We hate each other." Guiche was no longer pale, and in fact, he had a grin on his face. "I'll tell you where he lives on one condition: You do something to make him fight you, then beat him! That'll serve him! Then, I can tell my family what happened and they'll laugh." Guiche chuckled silently to himself.

Never in all his years, did he ever expect to get back at Count Mott for what he had done to his family in the past. Though he didn't know _what_ he did, this will make his family happy, and possibly forget about how he was caught two-timing, er, following Father's words of always getting on the good side of women and always helping them!

"Uh, okay. Where does he live?"

"Leave the academy, and follow down the road for quite a bit of ways. After a while, you'll find it split into two paths - turn to the path to the left. After that, you'll come to a crisscross, where the road splits into two more directions, left and right. Ignore it and keep going until you see another left turn. Take it and you'll eventually reach the Count's manor." I nodded at the end of his explanation.

"Now, let me advise you on something: If someone was to ask you where I am, do not tell them. Got that?"

Guiche gulped remembering my threat from earlier. "Of course!"

"Good then." Turning around, I left Guiche to his thoughts.

* * *

"ARGH!" Louise said, stomping her foot on the ground. "Where did that damnable familiar go to?"

"Maybe he's just avoiding you like the loser you are?" Kirche sighed, bored. She helped Louise search for her familiar, but after ten minutes, she just followed Louise around, laughing at her whenever she gets the chance. Tabitha walked behind the both of them, uninterested in the conversation. It was almost like she knew where to find Louise's familiar, Ryusei...

"Shut up Zerbst! Why do you keep following me anyway? You aren't looking for my familiar!"

"Because I am interested in him!" Kirche easily replied, almost as if she wasn't interested in another guy before he appeared. Or before he fought Guiche in a dual. In fact, she probably had a few other guys she was slightly curious in.

"..." Tabitha just turned a page. As the argument progressed, the group soon ran into a Guiche, who paled upon seeing Louise.

"Guiche!" Louise yelled, still aggravated by Kirche. "Do you know where my familiar is?"

Immediately, Guiche backed away, paling even more. Nervously, he opened his mouth. "N-no I don't!" He said, and took off in a run.

"He knows where he is!" Kirche shouted, pointing after him. "After him!" And after she said that, she took out her wand and casted a gravity spell and pulled Guiche back to her, who struggled in vain.

"Now. Tell me, _Guiche_. Where. Is. My. Familiar!"

"He went to Count Mott's manor!' He cried, tears actually appearing in his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Louise continued, getting more and more pissed off.

"He asked me where he lived and I told him!"

"..." Louise had nothing to say.

* * *

"This place is pretty boring." I said, looking at Count Mutt's manor. Frankly, it was just an oversized dog house to me. Looking back at the gate, I saw two guards in armor wielding spears in their right hands. "Well sticky flames, it's time to do your job." Don't ask where I got this ability. Let's just say... That I met a few crazy Gods after I became the Apostle to Kagutsuchi. The horror...

Remembering what had happened, I couldn't help myself as I shivered. It was a painful memory. Running up to the wall, I used my sticky flames and started to scale it. My regular flames were bright orange, but my sticky ones was a dirty yellow. Covering my hands and feet in the flames, I placed my right hand on the wall, then my left hand above my right. I then stepped up with my right foot, then left foot.

After that, I climbed just like any other person, who happened to have "octopus" hands and feet.

When I reached the top of the wall, I looked over the Count's courtyard. Yep. It was boring. Sighing, I jumped off the wall, landing on the other side of the wall from where I started. I then casually strolled through the front doors of his manor...

* * *

Siesta was nervous. Not only, was she taken away from where she worked, to work for a noble like Count Mott, or how she had to leave Sir Ryusei, but at night, she had to do... unmentionable things with Count Mott. And so, her orders was to clean up the second floor of the manor, and when that was completed, the go to the baths and freshen up.

Siesta hated Count Mott. It all started when she met the perverted man...

She was just doing one of her duties as a maid and was polishing a vase that was a regular tall pot, with wings extended at the sides. It was of an amazing work, and Siesta took great pride in being the one who always cleaned it until it shone.

Humming a soft tune, Siesta slowly finished her work. In hindsight, she should've finished quickly that day.

"...Well, what do we have here?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Siesta turned towards the voice, and saw a noble, wearing a fanciful amount of colors on him. He also had weird eyebrows.

"This vase..." He continued, rubbing his chin. "Is pretty beautiful, don't you think Ms...?"

"Siesta." She answered, giving a curt bow. "And yes, this vase is always so beautiful every time I come here to polish it up."

"Really now? You're the one to clean this vase, every day?"

"Well, not every day, but yes. I do polish it every chance I get, um..."

Realizing he had not given his name, the noble bowed. "Ah, please forgive me. My name is Mott, I am of the rank of Count."

"Then, Count Mott. Pleased to meet you."

"And I too, little Miss Siesta." Walking past her, Siesta briefly caught the glance of a smirk. She didn't question it at the time, but she should've known what was going to happen next...

Siesta sighed, and stopped her work. After they met, Headmaster Osmond and came to inform her that she would be transferring to Count Mott's manor to work there. He told her that he had bought her servant contract, so she had to leave with him, so she had to transfer to his manor. She had one day to get ready.

She didn't know what to do, and she only told head chef Marteau, but she couldn't deny a noble.

Looking down at her feet, she wondered if her Knight in Flaming Armor would come to her rescue...

* * *

"Who are you brat? Do you not realize whose house you broke into?" Yelled some weird guy, wearing a lot of colors, who also had weird eyebrows. Guards surrounded me, pointing spears and swords at me.

"Me? They call me many names... Uh... Okay, not really. I am Ryusei, the God Slayer, and I request for you, or whoever Count Mutt is, to give back Siesta! I need my stew dammit!" Count Mott stood there, confused and shocked. This boy had invaded his house, for a servant who made good stew? Preposterous!

"Get him!" He yelled, turning around and walking away. After all, a peasant wouldn't be able to win anyway.

Feeling a sudden increase of heat, hearing an explosion, and seeing some of his guards get thrown past him, caused Count Mott to stop. Opening and closing his mouth, he stared at the scene that he saw.

Surrounding the boy, who stared lazily back at him, was a miniature fire tornado. When the flames dissipated, the ground was blackened.

"I am Ryusei, the God Slayer, and I _want_ you to return Siesta so I can have my damn stew!"

Count Mott was speechless. This brat... is going to die! "Brat. I am Count Mott. I am also called Mott of the Waves. I am a triangle class mage, and you! You are just some lowly boy intruding upon my property, asking me for my property! I shall punish you for this. Beware!" He took out a wand, and the fight was on.

* * *

Jumping back, I broke through the wall of his manor, leaving it in ruins, as I evaded a surprise water attack. What had happened, was that the pot right next to me exploded, and the water that was in it, shot at me.

"That was interesting." I said, and sat down at the edge of a fountain, not really caring that he could control water. I've fought stronger water users and lived, after all.

"Of course it was! Now, don't move and die!" Waving his wand a few times, the water behind me came to a standstill and blasted at my back, but I did a back flip over it. As I fell back to the ground, the water stopped and froze, turning into ice and launched right back at me, stabbing right through my back and shoulder.

I fell to the ground, blood dripping out of my wounds, dying the clear blue ice, a light red. I heard the flapping of wings, before I laughed to myself.

Standing back up, I put my hand over my eyes. A smile spread across my face.

"W-what's so funny?" Mutt asked, bewildered about why I was laughing when three ice spikes was pierced through my body.

"Well, no reason. Just... the last time I was injured was just so long ago... Well, that just means that I should stop playing around in my fights." Licking my lips, flames appeared all around me, clinging onto my body and clothes, and the ice that was stabbed through me, melted off of me, and the water evaporated away.

Narrowing my red and green eyes, I walked towards Count Mott, completely serious.

Not understanding the sudden shift in me, Count Mott yelled. "Die!" Waving his wand, three ice spikes appeared in the air, then he launched them at me. Before I could move, ice appeared around my feet, stopping my movements.

Not even caring, I simply took a couple of steps forward, and appeared behind Count Mott, at his right shoulder, with a bored look on my face.

"That it?" I asked him, cocking my head to look at him.

"Damn you!" He waved his wand several times, and ice appeared all around me, shooting at me: ice lances stabbed towards me, ice swords slashed at me, ice spikes shot up at me from the ground, but it was for naught. I slipped past the lances and spun around the swords, jumping over the spikes. As my feet hit the ground, he froze it, trapping my feet in the ice. Lifting my feet out of the ice, cracking it in the process I jumped backwards as several ice spikes shot out in front of me, aiming at where my chest was. Before my feet even hit the ground, I flipped backwards, and threw out my hands, slapping the ground, launching me over a new ice icicle, that was aimed at my back, and did a back flip over it.

Sliding across the ground, since it was still frozen, I ducked under a swing of ice, from a sword of ice, then jumped upwards, dodging a plethora of ice spikes jutting out of the ground, that would have skewered me throughout my body. Flipping through the air, I elegantly landed on the tip of the tallest ice spike.

"Okay. My turn."

"No!" He yelled and waved his wand, creating a giant hammer of ice above me. As quickly as he could, he slashed his wand downward, making the hammer fall down towards my head.

Putting up my hand, I easily stopped the hammer.

"I said... my turn!" Flames appeared back on my body, and the hammer was blasted away by my flames. I jumped forward, just as Count Mott started a new ice spell, and landed at his left side. Mott completed his spell, but found that nothing had happened.

Looking at his hand, he noticed that his wand was gone.

"Looking for this?" I asked him, holding his wand up for him to see.

"Give me that back!" He reached for his wand, in a sloppy manner.

"Sure." I said and tossed the wand to my back. Before it hit the ground, flames appeared out of nowhere and destroyed it, not even leaving the dust.

Mott stood there, mouth agape. Then, his eyes went to his left and he ran away.

He leaped off the ground, and his hand hit a pot off its pedestal. When it hit the ground, a new wand appeared in his hands. He must've hidden a wand in the pot. Maybe he had more across his manner.

I sighed. "Don't you realize that you-" An ice spike pierced right through the back of my neck, and to my front. I could see the tip of the spike as I looked forward at Mott. "-can't defeat me?" I continued, regardless. Count Mott stood there, confused and scared. Who was this boy that he could live from an attack like that?

"Well, whatever. You'll keep going until all your _willpower_ is out, so let's speed things along, alright?" Letting flames appeared around my body, I was completely covered in the fire. My flames spread across the ground, melting the ice instantly, and evaporating the water. Count Mott casted ice spell after ice spell, but it melted before it even reached me.

"What is this?" He yelled, backing away. His throat was dry.

"As you can probably guess, I'm removing the water from the surrounding areas. Soon, this place will be as dry as a desert. Oh, wait. Excuse me. _Dryer_ than a desert." I finished with a chuckle at my mistake.

"Wha- how could you-" He said, but stopped. His hands clasped around his throat. He was... very thirsty. So thirsty... his tongue had become swollen from lack of liquid, and he couldn't speak. His body felt weak. He fell to his knees, and eyes wide, he realized what was happening.

He was dying due to dehydration. But how? It was way too quick for this! He didn't even notice that he couldn't sweat anymore.

"Oh, I should also tell you something: I'm not killing you through dehydration." A wicked smile appeared on Ryusei's face. "I'm going to kill you by _burning you alive_!" A crazy laugh followed soon after.

Flicking his fingers, flames surrounded Count Mott, who stared wide eyed at the flames, as they came closer and closer. Soon, he was covered in flames.

When the flames disappeared, not even ash remained.

* * *

Louise watched wide eyed at how her familiar was killed. Three ice spikes had stabbed through his back, and out his other end. One through his left shoulder, a second through his back, right next to his heart, and the third through his stomach.

She then watched with tearing eyes as he stood back up. ' _Stupid familiar!_ ' She had thought ' _Why are you getting back up? Stay down and you might live!_ ' Tabitha's dragon, Sylphid flew closer, but before she could get close enough, a large amount of heat was blasted away from Ryusei. Nobody but Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, and Sylphid felt it.

Ryusei stood back up, laughing. He said something to Count Mott, and then flames covered his body. After that, a battle of Ryusei dodging ice ensured.

As Ryusei "fought" Count Mott, Louise and co could only watch, mouth agape, except for Tabitha, whose eyes only widened.

After a while of Ryusei dodging, which was actually just five minutes, he stopped and said something to Count Mott, who screamed back, "No!" He summoned an ice hammer and smashed Ryusei with it, but the later easily caught it.

Then Ryusei stole and burned Mott's wand. After that, Count Mott had retrieved a new wand. Ryusei started to say something, but a spike of ice cut right through his throat, killing him instantly. Or so Louise thought. Ryusei had merely continued talking, not even caring, or noticing the ice that was through his throat, or that was what it looked like to Louise.

Then, everything had gotten hot. Not in that way. Flames appeared around Ryusei and they gradually surrounded in by fifteen feet. After that, the entire courtyard of Count Mott, was turned into a miniature desert. Then Ryusei killed Count Mott, by burning away his body, not even leaving his ashes.

Thirty minutes later, and everything was back to normal. Louise doesn't know how her familiar had survived those deadly hits, or how he reversed the desertification of Count Mott's courtyard, but she did know one thing: He was standing right there.

* * *

Okay, desertification has been stopped. Now, to get Siesta and then I can go back to that academy. All in all, this was a pretty boring day.

I spun around, when I heard the flapping of wings and then something landing on the ground. I saw three people and one dragon.

The dragon was obviously Sylphid.

The other three... Was Tabitha, Kirche, and...Louise. Dammit Guiche, I'll get you for this!

"FAMILIAR!" Louise screamed at me. I stared back at her lazily. "What the Hell is wrong with you? How are you alive? I saw you get stabbed multiple times by ice spikes! A-and what about Count Mott? Why... why did you kill, no, obliterate him, leaving not even ash behind? A-are you insane?"

"Well, in my world, it would've been perfectly fine killing someone, so I don't really care about why or how I killed Count Mutt." I shrugged, not answering the other questions.

"But what about-"

"Later." I said, and waved the questions off. I then turned to Kirche and Tabitha, who stood a few meters behind Louise. I gave them each a nod and walked towards Count Mutt's manor, to find a Siesta.

* * *

Siesta heard an explosion. She heard yells. She heard a lot of things. She found a window, and looked out of it, wondering what was going on. She saw Ryusei get skewered by ice spikes, and saw him live after it, without a care. She saw him fight Count Mott, and saw him destroy him, leaving no ash behind in his flames. Tears fell down her face, and the next thing she knew, she was running through the halls, heading towards him. She didn't care what he had done to Count Mott, the inhumane way of killing him. She was dehydrated, but she kept going. She collapsed after a minute of running, but thirty minutes later, and her strength started to return, as the moisture somehow appeared back in the air. She stood back up, albeit shaking slightly, and took off on a run, once again. She ran down some stairs, nearly tripping, and then saw Ryusei enter the manor. When she was close enough, she jumped at him, hugging him with tears falling down her face, anew. At that moment, she knew. There was no doubts. She...

Loves Ryusei.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"So... what do you want, Louise?" After that whole episode with Count Mutt, Louise had me cornered. She demanded, yelled, and tried to violently punish me, the enter ride back to the academy, while we flew on Sylphid. Several times, had I contemplate to just jump off. End my poor existence.

Well, I wouldn't die, so I would merely be running away from my problems.

After a while, I promised that I would "stick by her" for some time. I was forced to sleep on that hay pile, once again, and I had to do what Louise said. Well, I didn't listen to her even then, which caused her to become more angry, but I think she's getting used to it, since she stopped trying to murder me!

And now, it was me and Louise, in her room. Louise had wanted to talk to me.

"I want you to appear in the "Familiar Festival" as my familiar." She answered, already adopting an angry look. She crossed her arms around her chest and waited for my answer.

"Why should I go to it?" I answered in kind, polishing one of my daggers.

"Because. If you do it, I will buy you something from town."

"I have no need for anything you can buy." I instantly responded.

"I'll buy you a new sword!"

"You just want mine!" I yelled at her.

"So? I'm your master and-"

"...Okay."

"W-what?" She said, confused.

"I'll go to this festival. Then we'll go shopping for a sword. _If_ and only _if_ , the sword we find is better than mine, I will give you my sword." _Which will never happen._

"Really?" She asked, surprise.

"Sure. But first, we need to go over a few ground rules."

"Um, okay?"

"One: Do not treat me like a _pet_ , a _servant_ , a _slave_ , anything that is remotely below you. I am a human being... mostly... so I have the right to all the rights that you have! Two: Do not order me around. I'll let you give _suggestions_ but no commands. Three: We are equals in this relationship. Partners, if you would. And so, I want my own bed, not a pile of hay. And if it is less than yours, then this contract is null and void. If these _requests_ are acceptable, then I will be your familiar... for some time..." I mumbled the last part, so Louise couldn't hear. "If you accept, then you will refer to me as a partner, not a familiar. Of course, you can explain to people who don't know, that I am your familiar, but instead of the servant-master relationship, we opted for a partnership instead. Is this good?" I waited for her answer.

Five minutes, I got it. "Fine. But since you put conditions, then I will add my own! In public, you have to at least _try_ to be my familiar! And I also want to know where you're going! No more running off somewhere like you've been doing since you arrived here!"

"Deal." I said with a nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one last thing to do today before I go to sleep.

"Very well." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

 **HOURS LATER AT NIGHT**

Louise prepared herself and went to sleep. She changed into her nightclothes, which was the color of pink, like always, and hopped into bed, pulling the covers over her. Ryusei was silently sleeping in his hay bed, his new bed as yet to arrive.

Louise closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to overtake her.

 _Rain fell down from the sky, battering against the roof of an old, wooden cottage. Louise stood there, pale and see-through like a ghost. She didn't understand what was happening, or where she was. Was this a dream? And if so, it was pretty boring and weird._

 _She walked around the cottage, since for some reason, she couldn't leave. Instead of opening doors, she simple phased through them. Behind one such door, was a completely blank room. She didn't know why the room was like that, where the rest of the house had very clear details, whereas this room was blurry and completely white, as if it was being blocked from her._

 _Leaving the room, and a headache behind, Louise went through another door, which revealed: a baby cradle, a baby in it, and a mom and dad silently watching their baby sleep, smiles on their face._

 _Louise was touched. To watch their baby, a son, she realized, sleep, making sure he was okay the entire night, forsaking their own bodies to do so, just showed how much they loved their baby._

 _A smile grew on her face as she walked towards the baby on the cradle and peered down at his sleeping face. He was very cute, especially with his short black hair, that was barely there, with a small patch of red at the bangs. The babies eyes blinked open once and she saw clear green eyes. The baby closed his eyes and went back to a peaceful sleep, almost as if nothing had happened._

 _Louise glanced over to the parents, whose grins were even wider. They must've saw their baby open his eyes. Louise noticed that the mom had green eyes, whereas the dad had red eyes. The green and red eyes... they reminded her of something, no some_ one _, but she didn't remember who._

 _All of a sudden, the dad looked up from where he sat, and stared towards Louise. Louise thought that he knew she was there, but on closer observation, realized that he was looking at something behind her._

 _Turning around, Louise saw..._

 _A figure, wearing black, with white accents around the edges of his clothing. His, because his build was closer to a man._

 _The dad said something, but she couldn't understand the language. Then, the mom looked up and saw the man in black and her eyes widened in fear. The man in black, who shall be called Shadow, stepped forward, moving his hand towards the father. He stood up and reached behind him, drawing what looked like a bronze saber, and swung the sword at Shadow, but Shadow easily caught and broke the sword._

 _Shadow then stepped forward, and stabbed his hand through the father's chest. Shadow then retrieved a black dagger from his cloak, and stabbed the father in his head. The babies dad fell down on the ground, dead._

 _Louise watched all of this, eyes and mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what was happening. This baby... he had just lost his father, right in front of him. When Louise glanced back at the baby, she noticed something different: The baby was crying._

 _When Louise heard a gasp, she looked towards the mother and saw something despicable: Shadow was stabbing his knife into her belly several times, sending blood all over the room. After a good twenty stabs, Shadow brought the mother over to the baby, and drowned the baby in his mother's blood. After a solid minute, Shadow reached his hand down into the cradle, which was surrounded at all sides, which allowed the blood to form a small "lake", and withdrew the baby, who was, quite surprising, still alive._

 _Shadow said a few words, and then bowed his head. Louise for some reason, could understand his words. They were:_

 _"I am deeply sorry for doing this,  
Please forgive me, for I did not mean to sin like this._

 _I was only following my **God's** , **The God's** , orders,  
For this baby will grow to destroy **The God**._

 _Please pardon me of this crime of slaughter,  
And please send me a quick death, even though I did not allow these two to have that luxury."_

 _Shadow bowed once more and prayed a little longer, then he left the room, baby cupped in his arm with extreme care. Before he left the room, he stopped and looked at a picture of the babies parents. After a second, he took it with him._

 _Louise could only stare after the man she called Shadow, extreme horror written onto her face. Even though she watched that happen... even though she was revolted by this man... she, for some reason, couldn't hate him._

 _Looking back at the crime scene, Louise could only silently cry, as the dream, or nightmare, ended._

Shooting up from her bed, Louise gasped for breathe. She ran her hand across her forehead, and felt sweat. ' _What was that..?_ ' Wondered Louise. ' _Was that a nightmare, or..._ '

Louise took a quick glance at Ryusei, who was still asleep. She stared at his white hair, with streaks of black in it, and red bangs. She remembered his clear green and red eyes, that matched the parents she saw of that baby with the green eyes, mother and father respectively.

' _It couldn't be... could it?_ ' Even though Louise thought it, she couldn't believe it. She refused to. She ran away from the answer that was looming in on her. She couldn't believe that...

Ryusei had lost his parents right in front of him when he was a baby.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, are their any girls even reading this? Or guys? Maybe you're all machines...**

 **Anyway, sorry that this chapter took sooo long to upload. I was quite busy.**

 **You know, playing Xenoblade Chronicles X, reading fanfiction, playing Mount and Blade: Warband, love that game, and playing some other games, such as Skyrim.**

 **On that note, who is your favorite character is XBCX? As in Xenoblade Chronicles X? Mine is Lin. I absolutely adore her. She is so cute! Yes, I know she is 13. And no, I am not a pedophile. Why does everyone say that I am? I don't understand!**

 **Anyway... Ryusei is awesome. Louise found out a little bit about him at the end... or was it about someone else? Who knows..? Anyway, look forward to next episode!**

 **Oh, and, Branbran, or Ohata as you are called on this site! If you are reading this, which you probably aren't, since you never followed, so I'll have to go message you about this, WHEN THE FLYING FLIPPING PHOQUE ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE YOUR NARUTO X FOZ FANFICTION? He promised me a chapter of my character in it with Tabitha, when I gave him a slice of pizza last year! Oh, and it HAS been a year since I created this account... man, time sure does fly fast. Anyway, he has yet to do so! Please, everyone, if you love Tabitha, then flame him messages about this! I want justice! I demand it! I implore it! I... question it, but follow it nevertheless! Anyway, if you haven't noticed, Tabitha is my favorite character in FOZ.**

 **And if you haven't noticed, I do like lolis. Not a pedophile. I swear, if someone says that I am, I will DESTROY THEM! Including you, Branbran, Ohata! Whatever you want to call yourself!**

 **Til next time!**

Words: 8,045

Rewrite - Words: 8,208


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys, Chapter the Fourth is here! Damn. Never thought I'd get this far... well, actually I did. I always do. Kinda. Anyway, on with the reviews!**

 **Insert Reviews Here!**

 **Guest(Mdhunter)** \- _Thank you! Yes, indeed! There is a new chapter posted, this one! Happy New Years to you too!_

 **LordGhostStriker** \- _YES! BURN EVERYTHING! WHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOUR CAPS LOCK BREAK TOO? YEAH, MINE IS ALSO BROKEN. SAD DAYS._

 **Anyway, now that the reviews are done, what will be happening in this chapter today? Well, first off, We will be doing the Familiar Festival, then the fight with Longueville, I mean, Fouquet, because we totally don't know that she is actually Longueville, then we will be heading off to the town to acquire a piece of weaponry and Ryusei will obtain the legendary Derflingr! Or Derf. He gives Louise his sword, but a surprise awaits here! Then, I'll probably put something else here, cause I haven't seen the next couple episodes of FoZ yet, and at the end of the chapter, Louise will dream once more! Probably.**

 **Now that I've finally settled on what will be happening this chapter, let me actually write it, then you can read it! Or, well, since you're reading this, I already finished writing it... well, whatever. I never asked for your opinion anyway.**

 **Oh, and before we begin, I want to ask you, the viewers. Did you like it when it was all in 3rd person, or did you like it better with Ryusei in 1st person? Please tell me, so I can better give to your entertainment, or something. I don't know.**

 **Edit's down below.**

 **Louise's voice is annoying in the anime. I don't like listening to it. Minus 500 relationship points.**

 **I don't know why Siesta always falls for the main character, but I'm just going to go with it. Like they say, "Go with the Flow."**

 **I keep forgetting the word count, dammit!**

 **I think after next chapter I'm switching to M rated...**

 **EDIT:**

 **Here it is. The final revisement! That may not be a word, or at least, the magical red line that appears under it tells it is not! Like when I spell atleast like this, a red magical line appears underneath the word! Slightly squiggly. And so, I change the word by right clicking, or just adding a space between at and least.**

 **Yes, magical red lines are all good, but I think we know something that is even better, that is also red. Yes... there can only be one... number red. Anyway, Kagutsuchi is obviously the main character here, so just back up. Yeah, that's right; Ryusei isn't the main character, even though this story is mostly about him. It's Kagutsuchi. The one who appeared legit appeared in chapter 1. Yeah, that guy.**

 **Who was he again? I think he was a God... Well, whatever. On with the scene!**

 **I increased the length of Fouquet, and added some more dialogue. I apparently made her death too easy and quick and shit. Repercussions and whatnot. Also, I changed the Princess of Henrietta's meeting slightly, since, at the time I wrote it, I may or may not have completely forgotten about me killing Count Mott, a ROYAL messenger. So, uh. Yeah. Slight on my part, I know, but I think you can find it in your deepest hearts to forgive me by honoring me with pizza...**

 **What, why are you throwing stones at me? Why are you people so cruel? Stop flaming me with those hate torches! Waaaa! I'm crying like a baby because of you now! Waaaa! On with the show before I-** And that was when Kuro felt everything blow up in his face. Literally. His mind had imploded and exploded upon itself, at the sheer stupidity that he was acting, that his logical actions of crying, was in fact, illogical, and that he was a retarded idiot. And further more, - **HEY! Who the fudge would write that scene that totally badmouthed me? Oh, right... I did... Damn, I totally hate myself... On with the bloody show! Er, chapter!**

 **EDIT: 2**

 **So, uh, as I took a shit, I had a brilliant idea! What if, now follow me on this, what if, I let Fouquet, aka Longueville, aka Matilda, live? but then kill her next chapter? And as she lives, Ryusei will steal the staff of destruction, oh and guys? Try and guess what it is. It is featured in ancient Sanskrit writings, and is capable of great destruction! Anyway, So Ryusei steals said staff away, but doesn't know what it is, but does know that it is from him world. Then Fouquet tries to double stab him in the back, but Ryusei double-double stabs her in the back, literally, as his two knives impale her in the back, then he burns her to death, and that is how she died.**

 **But then when I went back here to make the changes, I noticed that a lot of shit happened after her fight, so I said, FUCK IT! and tossed that idea out of the window.**

 **Next time I choose to use an idea I come up with, it'll be when I take a bath/shower... Not on the toilet! It has failed me time and time again! So no more!**

 **So, let us start the show!**

 **EDIT: 3**

 **HA! Total Abolitionist I found something to replace inflammable that wasn't incombustible, so HA! WRECKT!**

* * *

"Princess of Tristain! Her Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" Cried some random guy. And out from a pink decorated carriage, was a girl in her teens with purple hair. ' _She must be the Princess, Henrietta._ ' I mused to myself. Louise stood at my side, watching the entire precession with a smile. As she walked by, Louise stared after her, her grin widening with each second passing.

"Louise, I'm bored. Can I go now?" But my words fell on deaf ears. "Louise!" I nearly shouted right into her ear.

"What!" She screeched back at me.

"I'm bored. Can I go?"

"What? No! Don't be rude to the Princess!"

"Not being rude just by not watching..." At my words, Louise rolled her eyes and went back to her staring. Shrugging my shoulders, I left her there. Making my way out of the dense crowd, I considered my options. If the Princess is here, then that must mean that that festival Louise talked about yesterday is soon. Either later today, or sometime this week. Either way, what should I _perform_? Using my flames would be too easy, so it should be one of my more _special skills_.

Maybe I'll play one of those instruments I mastered... but does this world even have those instruments? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll find _something_ to do. If I can't think of anything, I'll just light it up.

* * *

After grabbing some quick stew from the kitchens, I made my way to the library. Grabbing some random books off the shelf, I sat down at one of the nearby and isolated tables to do some quick reading. Scanning through the books at high speeds, I soon found myself rubbing my aching eyes. Demi-God powers are awesome, but they can really hurt you if you use them too much.

Fire, water, earth, air, void. The five magics of Halkeginia. Tristain, Germania, Albion, Romalia, Gallia. Basically, it is basically Belgium, Germany, Britain, Rome or Italy, and Gaul, or France.

Even the map of this land is similar to Europe.

Also, I read that wind magic can turn into lightning, and water into ice, which was shown evident when I fought Count Mutt.

Fire magic is usually used for soldiers, and earth is usually used for building, architecture, stuff like that. Whereas, water is used for healing, and wind is used for transportation, with void being lost for thousand of years. Sadly. Magic being lost to the test of times are always a sad thing; especially since there could've been so many uses for them! Void means nothing; emptiness. So It definitely could've been used to slay Gods, or for the leader of a country to shot their countries might, and have the other nations have second thoughts of attacking. A pure combat orientated magic.

I found other useful information, but I'd rather not go into details right now. Too much information. As I rubbed the spot between my eyes, I heard a chair sliding back right next to me. Opening my right eye, I peered over to my right, and saw Tabitha sitting down on the chair adjacent to me, with a book already open. I closed my eye and continued to review what I had read.

I sat there for a few hours. Tabitha had only gotten up once, and that was only to get a new book. Thinking that Tabitha must be here for a reason, I decided to speak up.

"Hey Tabitha. You need something?" I opened my eyes and looked at Tabitha. Sometimes, she would answer with a nod, and I can't really hear nods, unless I'm straining my ears, and I'd rather avoid having my head pound for a few minutes.

"Hey. No." She said.

"That so?" I stared up at the ceiling. I like not talking as much as the next guy, but this is just awkward... Kagutsuchi never told me how to deal with these strong silent types.

"How's Sylphid?" I asked, trying to break the ice. It didn't work.

"Good."

"..."

Well, it was nice talking to you Tabitha, but I'm out.

"Well, I'll be going now. Nice, uh, talking to you, I guess..." I stood up from my chair. Five paces later, Tabitha stood up.

When I walked out of the library, I glanced behind me. And saw Tabitha. Following me. I knew she wanted something! But how to bring it up? What if she just decided to leave at the side time as- no she is definitely following me.

After three turns, two rights and a left, Tabitha was still behind me, about five steps behind, reading a book.

"Okay, Tabitha. I want to know: Do you need something from me?" Tabitha looked up from her book.

"Not really." She answered and went back to reading.

"Cool. So, tell me. Why are you following me then?"

She looked back up and stared into my eyes for a solid five minutes before answering. "Interesting. Curious." I nodded a few times to myself. And promptly burst into flames. When the flames vanished, I was gone, leaving an expressionless Tabitha, still reading her book.

* * *

"Louise." I said, walking into her, now our, room. Looking to where my hay pile was, I found a nice bed sitting there for me instead. "Nice bed. Is it for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fami- Ryusei. And yes, it is." She corrected. Sometimes, she just forgets about our partnership.

"Thanks, I guess." Walking over to the window, I looked out of it. Finding that it was dark, I decided to stare up at the moons.. "I'll be taking leave tomorrow."

"Reason?" She asked me, changing into her nightclothes behind me, as I gazed up at the two moons.

"I want to get new clothes made for me. You know, can't always wear this everyday. Though, I think it'd be hard to find materials that are resistant to flames..."

"Resistant to flames? Oh, that's easy. There is a really good tailor shop in town that would be able to make flame retardant clothes for you."

"Really? That's nice." When I turned back around, I found Louise in her nightclothes. "Oh, and one more thing. What do you know about the familiar runes that are used for every familiar?"

"Hm? Not much. Why?"

"Well, sometimes I hear thoughts in my head, that seem to be coming from my runes."

"What?" Said Louise, shocked.

"Yeah. It tells me to protect you and to forget about everything about home. It also tries to make me forget some things... however, I'm pretty resistant to mind control of any kind, so I can easily tune it off." I shrugged.

"Really... I'll ask Professor Colbert about it tomorrow. He's more knowledgeable about these things than me."

"Thanks. Oh, and someone is at the door." Louise had a confused look on her face, until knocks resounded off the wooden door. Not skipping a beat, I walked over to the door and opened it. And found someone wearing a cloak and hood in front of me. Instead of protecting my _master_ like the good little _familiar_ I am, I moved aside and let the girl with purple hair through.

Nodding, the girl walked forward.

"W-who is it?" Louise cried, then looked at me. "Ryu-" She began, but the hooded figure jumped at Louise!

"It's been a while, Louise Francoise!" Princess Henrietta said, hugging Louise.

"Your Highness, the Princess!" Louise said, stunned. After a few moments, Louise regained control of herself and pushed the Princess away from her.

"You mustn't, Your Highness!" Dropping down, she got on one knee and bowed her head. "To come to such a humble abode by yourself!"

"Stop these formalities, Louise Francoise. We are friends, are we not?"

"Princess, those words are too much for me..." She replied, looking up at Henrietta, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway," She said, looking from left to right. "Where is this familiar that I've heard so much about?"

"Oh, uh, he's right..." Louise began, looking at where I was.

"Right here." I said, taking a step forward. I bent my knee and bowed to Princess Henrietta. "I am God Slayer, The Shining meteor, Ryusei, at your service." Louise was speechless at my tone, this was shown by her mouth being wide. Henrietta was only surprise for a second, before she grinned kindly down at me.

"Please lift your head, Ryusei. I must say though, I've never heard of a "God Slayer" before, and is "The Shining Meteor" your title, of sorts?" She asked kindly.

"Very well." I responded and stood back up. "I will explain it for you. A God Slayer, is like what it says: Someone who has slain a God."

"But is it really possible to slay a being such as that?" Henrietta questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Usually, no. However, God Slayers can hold immense powers, provided by the God they worship, and they hold a power that can permanently slay a God. However, in most cases, the God Slayers God helps them in a fight against a God. Few Slayers can actually face and kill a God alone. I am one of the few that can."

"Really? Then what about your title?" She asked.

"'The Shining Meteor' name was given to me by my own God, Kagutsuchi, after we killed my first God. He took the meaning of my name, Ryusei, which means Meteor, and added something relating to Flames, which is the ability that I acquired from him, and so, Shining."

"I see." Responded Henrietta, a thoughtful look on her face. "I do not know who this God, Kagutsuchi is, but you will have to explain to me about him another day. But in other news... I've heard that you've... had a dealing with Count Mott."

"Yes, I might've met a rather dog-like Count known as Count Mutt, yes." I admitted, pulling back the glove I wore on my left hand, not looking at the purple haired Princess at all.

"Yes, well... He was a rather high ranking noble, a Royal Messenger, and it was quite troubling that someone would... kill him."

"Really? Then I hope whoever did so gets severely punished. Oh, wait. It was me. Well, never mind then. My memory seems to have caught up with me; so I beg of you, please forget my earlier words; I would rather not get punished for something I did not care about." My, not fucks-given attitude left Louise speechless. Henrietta was slightly put off by this, but she continued in only five seconds of silence.

"I would have you arrested and possibly executed where you stand, but..." She faltered, not knowing how to explain this last bit of news.

"B-but?" Louise asked, terrified. The doings of her familiar ultimately affects her. If her familiar is told to get arrested, then Louise, as the master, will naturally be arrested as well.

"After we searched Count Mott's manor for any additional information to what had happened, in his basement... we had found several women in chains and cages, malnourished and deathly afraid of any man they saw. We have already taken care of them, and they are currently resting in the castle at the moment, recovering their strength..."

"What?" Louise shouted. "How could he do such a thing? I get having multiple... mistresses is all well and good; certainly looked down upon, but chaining and caging the women up too? How dare he! If he wasn't dead-" Then Louise stopped. She remembered what had happened to him, and knew that nothing she did, could've equaled what Ryusei did.

"Yes, well... So, we would've definitely punished your familiar, and you yourself in extension, Louise, but since we found that scene in his basement, we decided to dismiss the entire case. Though, I still must warn you; should you kill another high ranking noble, punishment will naturally fall unto you. Unless, of course, we were to find something of what had happened to Count Mott at their residence as well..." She vaguely said, giving me and Louise a small smile.

"But I have rambled on enough. My guards are definitely looking for me, so I should be off." She gave each of us a tip of her head. "Have a good night, Louise. And you too, Ryusei. I am looking forward to what you are performing tomorrow." She then hugged Louise close to her.

After the hug was over, Louise responded. "And you too, Princess."

"Goodbye, Ms. Princess." I said, giving a small wave of my hand. She nodded and turned back to the door, opening and closing it behind her.

After Princess Henrietta left, Louise turned to me. Before she opened her mouth, I said, "I'm going to sleep." I then jumped into bed, and started to doze off. Louise stood there, a finger raised and mouth wide open. Slowly, her finger fell and she closed her mouth. Narrowing her eyes at me, she stormed off to her own bed.

"...Stupid familiar." She muttered, low enough that I wouldn't hear her. Getting into bed, she slowly fell to sleep, though hesitant because of the last time she went to sleep.

* * *

"And let the Familiar Festival begin!" Colbert announced, and at this, students and commoners alike applauded.

Some interesting performances happened after which, Kirche and her Salamander, where the salamander shot out flames in a artful way, Montmorency and her toad, which... did something, Guiche and his mole, which was just hard to look out without laughing, some fat guy who didn't have a name and his owl, which did some boring tricks, and then a wonderful performance by Tabitha and her dragon Sylphid, who gave a nice ride in the sky, that ended with Tabitha jumping off and landing safely on the stage, using air magic.

It would've been more interesting if she had read a book at the same time, but unfortunately, she didn't have another book and the library was closed.

Then, it was my turn.

"Listen up!" Louise said, pointing her finger in my face. "I don't know what you will be doing, but it better be good! If not, then just introduce yourself and come back! I don't want you to be made fun of, and by extension, me!" She said, hitting her finger forward at each vowel.

"Right." I said, rolling my eyes mockingly. "Anyone, that is what this-" I raised a violin and bow, "-is for. I haven't played in years, ever since... but, I think I'll still be good."

"Then good." Louise said, folding up her arms. I walked away and onto the stage. When I was in the middle of it, I came to a stop and faced the crowd. I quickly scanned it and found Henrietta to slightly to my right, with a kind smile on her face. I gave her a small bow and then faced my audience again.

"Good afternoon everyone. If you don't know already, I am the familiar to a Miss Louise Valliere. My name is Ryusei, The Shining Meteor, as I was called from where I came from. I am a God Slayer. And as for what I will be doing-" I raised my violin and bow once more, "I will be playing a piece of music from where I came from. There was usually another instrument playing along, but I guess today, it will be a solo." I quickly tuned my violin until it was good enough, and with a nod, I faced the audience again.

"This piece is called ' _Allegro Aperto, Mozart Violin Concerto No. 5 in A Major'_." Though the last part wasn't necessary, I still said it. I was unused to introducing the names in the music I played, but I guess that was good enough. With a nod at my inner thoughts, I bowed deeply to the audience. "Now, please. Be silent as I play."

Setting up the violin and raising the bow, I tapped my foot three times, and then played.

I started out slow, but then steadily, I moved faster. Everyone who heard my violin, was entranced to the music, bobbing their heads lightly to the timing, or tapping their foot.

I played with my eyes slightly closed, a look of the past on my face, as I played the song. memories dragged themselves up from the back of my mind and events played back in my head.

Ignoring it, I continued playing. Concentrating on the piece of music, I soon forgot about the past, and there was only _Allegro Aperto_. Closing my eyes, I played with renewed strength and skill.

Minutes ticked by, and my song was coming to a close. Finishing in a flourish of movements, I raised my bow and spun it around, then bowed, with the bow held in backwards.

Seconds ticked by, until everyone realized that the song was over. When I raised my head, students and commoners clapped fiercely. Turning to my left, I hid a tear that fell down my left eye, as events played back inside my head, back when I wasn't a God Slayer, or a Slayer. Back to when I was six...

Shaking my head, I forced myself to forget, and put a smile on my face.

At least I still remember how to play. But what I wouldn't give for a fight right now...

That wish was granted in exactly, one minute

* * *

"Now, I would like to announce this year's grand prize winner..." Colbert began. At his words, everyone was excitably waiting for his next words. "T-" A loud explosion was heard, interrupting what he was going to say.

Turning my head towards the sound, I immediately started running to it. In a blink of an eye, I scaled up a tower, and saw...

A huge freakin' Golem! This must be the answer to my wish.

Though I'd rather a giant ferocious dragon... or God. Well, whatever. You get what you get. Jumping down from my spot, I fell onto the ground next to the golem.

"Hey!" I shouted, causing the person riding the golem, who was obviously wearing a cloak and hood, turned to face me. I instantly recognized her green hair.

"You!" She yelled down at me, crunching her teeth together. She then grunted and stood back up straight. "I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, and you will-"

"Don't care." I answered. "I'm just here to fight you."

"Then die!" And at her words, her golem moved its arm back and swung it at me. When the fist grew closer, I sighed, and grabbed the bell that hung around my neck, and in a white light, it became my sword, Kusanagi.

I then swung the sword through the golem's fist, and crack marks appeared from its fist, to its shoulder. In one swing, I took out its right arm.

I then jumped up into the air, and landed on its head, right next to Fouquet.

"I'll give you one-" Earth then reached up at me and grabbed my legs, covering them in dirt. Sighing, I pushed my way through the hold and walked calmly towards Fouquet. Raising my sword, I bathed it in light orange flames and swung at Fouquet, but she used her manipulation of earth to pull her away from the attack, and turned what I was standing on, into sand to make me slip. Unfortunately to her, I didn't slip. I jumped after her, covering my left arm in flames and punched forward, shooting a fist of flame at her.

"Meteor Fist!" I yelled, and the flaming fist hit against her gut, burning the clothes away, and knocking her down to the ground below the golem. Burn marks appeared on her stomach. However, must of the damage was blocked as she used quickly fastened dirt to block most of the flames, though she was still damaged due to the heat of the flames.

Fouquet spun herself around and landed on her feet, shaking from the force of her fall slightly. I landed a couple of meters in front of her, flames licking up and down my sword. "Blood Blade." I said, and the blade of my sword changed to the color of blood. This was my unique ability, created from being a user of Kusanagi.

The Kusanagi can bend to the wielder of the blade, changing it to be able to further suit the needs of its user. The last user could use a technique known as "True Sight" which allowed him to see into the future of anywhere between now, to ten seconds. Really helpful in a fight. Not so helpful with poison though, as he died from being poisoned. Can't exactly perceive a use of poisoning that will take affect in an hour and can only be cured in the first ten minutes of exposure to the poison... not his lucky day.

For me, it is "Blood Blade." With it, I can restore wounds, to mine and to others, as well as to see the past of who the blood that was on my blade, at the time, or...

"What are you even trying to steal?" I asked her, loosely shaking my left hand as I did so.

"Hmph. Of course, it was gold and treasure!" Just as I was about to end this boring thief's life, she continued. "And of course, to steal the Staff of Destruction!"

"Staff of Destruction?" I said, with a half-awe kind of sound. Destruction. It aligns to the element of flame, obviously. And so, it was perfect for someone who could use flames to their advantage. But first...

I rushed towards Fouquet, who stomped on the ground, spinning her wand in the air. Two boulders shot out of the ground, heading towards me, but I easily blocked them by creating flames in front of me, which burned them to cinders. As I neared Fouquet, I noticed that she tried to stop me by having her golem reach down towards me, but I easily sliced towards it with my sword, cutting it in half easily, from slicing the air hard enough, that I would shoot the wind at the golem with enough force that it would slice it apart. Moving Kusanagi in front of me, I drew closer to Fouquet.

I stabbed the blood blade into Fouquet's abdomen, and watched as her blood was sucked up into the blood. With its third ability, I can suck the blood from a target, or do a little "vampirism." This can only heal me, as the blood is transferred straight to me, plus, the activation of this is automatic, as in, the second the blade cuts through your skin, you'll lose a lot more blood than you think. In a small cut, you can lose an entire pint of your blood! It was an extremely powerful ability.

To explain how I got this ability, the Kusanagi changes its ability for each wielder. It does this by determining the most helpful ability for the wielder, form his or her past. I was always being injured as I trained, so being able to heal was a very good ability for me.

I wanted to help others, so I gained the ability to heal them as well.

I wanted to kill a God in cold blood, so I gained the ability to "Vampirize" and drain even a God's blood fast enough that he couldn't heal as fast as I could cut him. Plus, by using this ability, I could combine the ability to heal myself with it, and so, I would heal myself at the same time I injured my foe.

The entire working is hard to correctly explain, so that is the simple explanation. Kagutsuchi would be able to give the more complicated one, but I'm not going to listen to an entire days worth of this...

It only took three seconds for Fouquet to die. Her body fell backwards and hit the ground, with a barely audible thud, but that was to be expected. At the end of it, her entire body was shriveled up, though she was vaguely recognizable. I cleaned the blood off of Kusanagi and deactivated my Blood Blade ability, undying the sword from its blood like color, to its regular one, and returned the sword back into a bell. Just as I did so, Tabitha landed nearby on Sylphid, with Louise and Kirche.

"Ryusei!" Louise yelled, running towards me. Kirche followed at a slightly lower speed, and Tabitha just walked forward.

"Hey. I took care of things here." The golem that stood next to us, slowly fell apart, now that its user was dead.

"Is that..." Kirche started, looking at the dead body.

"Fouquet, yes." I replied, not even looking back.

Kirche and Louise walked forward and stared at Fouquet's face, and then backed away.

"What is it?" I asked the two. When Tabitha walked past me and checked the face, I got my answer.

"Fouquet was Longueville. Headmaster's secretary." She informed me.

"Hm. Usually it's the butler, but in this case..." Tabitha merely nodded. "Well, whatever. We still have time left in the day, so I'm going to head over to the town."

Walking away, I headed to the Academy's entrance and prepared myself for a max thirty minutes of running to reach the closest town, or what I think is the closest, via maps that I've looked at in the library.

"Wait!" Yelled Louise, running up to me.

"Hm?" I responded, looking over at her.

"I'm... Since you're going to the town now, I'll go too and give you your reward, then you can give me your sword. Okay?" She said, looking away from me and crossing her arms at the same time.

"Sure." I walk over to the shorter pink-haired girl, and picked her up bridal style.

"H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?" She yelled, face red and she struggled in my arms, trying to release herself.

I rolled my eyes. "This is the fastest method, so stop struggling; lest I drop you." I then pulled back with my left foot and jumped forward, and into a sprint as I ran towards the town.

* * *

"Man, can he run!" Kirche said, as Tabitha's familiar touched down on the ground. Sylphid was currently extremely tired, and Tabitha was using her expertise in water magic to reenergize and rehydrate her. After Kirche saw the duo leave for the town, or how Kirche put it, "Running away together," Tabitha reluctantly allowed Kirche to have Sylphid fly her after them. Though, it only took a minute to do so. "Now where can they be?" Kirche continued, walking towards the town, a smile plastered onto her face.

Since Tabitha didn't have a book to read, a very rare occurrence, she walked after Kirche, with a poker-face. How she longs for a book in her hands...

* * *

"Weapon to my humble abode! Trust me, this is legal business here!" The shop keeper, an aged man, said, rubbing his hands together.

"I demand your most prized sword for my familiar here!" Louise said, an expectant look on her face.

"Oh, very well! Just wait one moment!" The man retreated in the back room, and when he came back, he held a golden sword. "This baby was crafted by a well known Germania alchemist, a top of the line sword, able to cut through steel with ease!"

"Ryusei, see this sword? Is this good enough for-"

"Nope." I easily replied, looking at the wide array of other weapons in this store.

"Wh-what? Wh-" Louise started, but I interrupted her.

"It's worthless. It'll be broken in, oh, one to three hits." Moving over to the clearance bin, I started picking up some random weapons, bent weapons, but weapons nevertheless.

"I'd say... this sword right here'd be better." I said, pulling out a two-handed sword covered in rust.

"You got good eyes on you, partner!" Said a new voice coming from right in front of me, and slightly down. Right at the hilt of the sword I was currently holding. "I'm the Legendary Derflingr, call me Derf. How 'bout you?"

"Ryusei, God Slayer. Pleased to make your acquaintance Derf."

Louise stood there, a shocked look on her face.

"T-that... that sword can talk?" She said, not believing in her eyes and ears.

"Well, of course it does!" I said, earning a sharp look from Louise. "Derf here possesses an extraordinary amount of magic within him, so why wouldn't he be able to speak?"

"Is talking swords... common from where you come from?" Louise asked, still staring at the talking sword now known as Derf.

"Common? No. Only in the most powerful blades, and only if certain conditions has been met. Kusanagi can't talk, if you're wondering. Well, if you don't count communicating telepathically."

"WHAT!?"

"Did I mention that? Kusanagi can talk to me telepathically. It is like that with all users of the blade after all."

As Louise stood there speechless, Derf decided to ask a very important question. "Does that mean... that I can communicate with this, "Kusanagi," as well?"

"Hm. Moving the blade of the sword to my wrist, I cut it through it, drawing some blood. The blood then dripped down and fell into the hilt. As the hilt fell into Derf's mouth, a white light radiated off of him. When it disappeared, there was no more rust on him, and he was sparkling like a newly forged blade.

"Woah! I haven't felt like this in years!" He said, feeling all the power welling up inside of him, like 6,000 years ago, only much stronger.

' _Hello Derflingr._ ' Said a kind of feminine voice.

"What? Who is that?" Asked Derf. Louise had a confused look on her face, since she couldn't hear the voice inside of her head.

' _I am the legendary and mythical blade, Kusanagi. It is a pleasure meeting another sentient sword._ '

"Oh, hubba bubba!" Derf said, weirdly.

"What! What is happening?" Louise practically screamed.

"Oh, on a hunch, I let Derf have some of my blood to see if it would allow him to communicate with Kusanagi, and it worked." I explained.

"But, wait... you don't even have Kusanagi-"

"I do. Kusanagi is just in the sealed form; the bell." I said, taking out the golden bell. "I don't need Kusanagi in my hands to be able to communicate. That would be stupid." I scoffed at the mere idea. To have a fully sentient sword, and the only way to talk to it, is by holding it. That would make things awkward when you fling the sword at your foes, or have it in your sheathe. Or in the rare instance when the blade is knocked from your hands!

"Whatever." Louise finally said. "How much for the stupid sword?"

"100 New gold." The shopkeeper said, glad that he can get rid of that talking sword that kept him up in the nights by constantly yelling from where he was in the clearance bin.

"Okay." Louise gave him the money and we were on our way, Derf and Kusanagi talking to each other all the while.

After we've taken a half dozen steps away from the shop, Louise stopped, remembering something. "Wait! You have to give me your sword now!" She said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Materializing Kusanagi into blade-form, which earned a whistle from Derf, I handed over the sword to Louise. "Careful, it's hea-"

When Louise held onto the sword, she immediately let go. It was simply too heavy. Wait... does that mean...

"Oh, right. I did cheat you out of this deal by the way. You should've asked about the swords weight. And yes; the knives wear quite a bit too. You won't be able to lift them." I shook my head, smiling. Get a free talking sword is always a good deal, especially when you cheat someone else, regardless of who they are, out of a deal.

"You little-" She began, but a new voice appeared, just as I returned Kusanagi to bell-form.

"Why, fancy meeting you here, Valliere. Ryusei." Said the new voice, Kirche. Tabitha hung by her side, no book in her hands.

"Zerbst! I am not in the mood-"

"Simply I don't care!" Kirche interrupted. "Now, Ryusei. What are you doing here in town?" Kirche asked, stepping closer to me. Louise did tell me to stay far, far away from her... But whatever.

"Well, Louise bought me this talking sword for free-"

"Not for free! I wanted your sword, but then it turns out that it was heavier than a giant tree!"

"-And that is how I cheated her out of a deal." I finished, chuckling slightly in my head, Kusanagi doing the same, even though the sword was there for the entire ride.

"Wow. Quite pathetic for you to not notice this! No wonder you're a Zero!" Kirche mocked, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, now I'm off to the tailors, so I'll see you three later." Utilizing my insane speed, I quickly made myself scarce. Faster than a blink, I was already half way to the nearest Tailor shop to have my custom inflammable clothes made. using Louise and Kirche's money. You know, fast speeds automatically equals pickpocket. I was not above stealing. It was for clothes after all. I didn't take Tabitha's money, because, well, I actually _like_ her.

* * *

"Where the Hell did he go?" Kirche said, looking around. Tabitha watched on, only glancing once or twice to the left and right.

"Dammit! I told him not to just up and disappear like that!" Louise raged, stomping her feet on the ground several times, face contorted in rage.

"Well, this just shows that you- Wait, where did..." Kirche checked her pockets, then her breast. Then her pockets again. And once again, her breasts.

"What's wrong Zerbst? Finally figuring out that those hunk of meats on your chest mean nothing?"

"What? Obviously no! They mean a lot! But, no. Not that. I'm talking about my bag of money! I had 3000 new gold! Did someone pickpocket me?"

"No." Tabitha said, realization hitting her. "Ryusei."

"..." Kirche remained silent.

"Nobody was near us the entire time." Tabitha clarified. "Ever since we arrived here; no one was close enough to steal. But Ryusei could."

"Wait." Louise said, drawing the attention of the red haired and blue haired girl. "When he did that vanishing act... did he..." Checking her pocket, she found what she was expecting: No bags full of gold. "That damn familiar!" She yelled up at the heavens.

Tabitha silently checked her own pockets, but when she pulled out her own bag of coins, Kirche and Louise fixed her with a hot glare. "Don't know." She merely responded, stuffing the bag back into her pocket.

"Maybe..." Kirche said, all seriousness disappearing from her. "He didn't take your money, because he _likes_ you!" She said, with an audible gasp.

"Un... likely." Tabitha replied, with a poker-face. No emotion showing on her face.

Before Kirche could say anything, Louise interrupted. "Never mind that! I'm going to go get my money back before he spends it all! I suggest you hurry as well, or else you lose yours too."

"Oh, right!" Kirche said, eyes wide. "Let's go!" Then, the trio took off running, with the exception of Tabitha, who merely utilized her talents with wind magic to "float" her on.

* * *

"Annnnnd best 6000 coins I ever spent." I said, walking down the street, smile on my face.

"You got it partner! Thanks for the new sheathe by the way..." Derf spoke, pushing the new white and gold sheathe upwards.

"All in a day's work." I replied.

' _Quite_ ' Kusanagi added in.

I had gone to a few tailor shops, a total of three, before I found the one that I liked most, that could provide the best quality that I wanted. With 5500 gold coins, I was able to order a custom customized inflammable hoodie, shirt, and even pants! Plus some night gear, with the exception of it being inflammable. Didn't have enough for that, unfortunately. Maybe I should've taken Tabitha's cash as well...

Anyway, for the other 500 gold coins, I spent it on a sheathe that I found in some weapons shop. In the short time this all happened, Kusanagi and Derf quickly became friends, and I'm actually excited to dual wield my two swords, like my knives.

As I walked down some random street in the town, I came across a peculiar scene.

A noble, with the guards standing next to him, was arguing to two figures: a young girl, and an older version of said girl. The younger girl looked to be 10 and the older one looked to be about 18 to 20.

As I came closer, I quickly figured out what they were arguing about:

The young child accidently stained his shirt, when she bumped into him, making an elixir the two girls had just bought, hit against him. This caused a small stain at the edge of his shirt, right above his pants line.

But did it stop him from doing what he did next? No. It most certainly did not.

When the noble decided that the conversation was over and done with, and that he wouldn't be receiving anything from the two as compensation, he quickly grabbed the guard that stood to his rights sword, and stabbed the little girl in the stomach. After he pulled the sword out, he handed it back to the guard, who kept a steel face, ignoring what had just happened, though a pained look appeared in his eyes. The three then walked away. I walked past the nobleman and the two guards, ignoring them.

When I came to a stop next to the two girls, I found that the older one was crying.

"Oh, Rio..." She wailed, clutching the small girl to her. I silently placed a hand on the older girls shoulder, causing her to look up at my worried and sorry face, that was filled with pity and such emotions.

"What do you want...?" The older girl growled.

With a calm face, I gave her a kind smile. "I'm familiar in the arts of... healing." I said simply, causing the girl to be taken aback and blink a few times.

"Then...?" She said, unsure of herself.

"I can heal her."

I then gently pulled the older girl away from the bleeding girl, who was called Rio, and placed my right hand on her stab wound. A green light appeared around my right hand, which is what I was granted from the Goddess Aceso, when she blessed me all those years ago; the power to heal wounds and cure illness.

One minute later, and the wound was closed and Rio woke up.

"Ana?" She said, peering up at who I assume to be her older sister.

"Oh Rio!" She shouted hugging the small girl to herself, crying tears anew, this time of joy. After a couple of minutes of this, I stood back up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ana said, causing me to look back at her. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I don't even know your name..."

"I require no payment. As for my name... it is Ryusei." I gave a small tip of my head and then walked away. As I walked away, a new voice was heard, one yelling at me.

"Thank you Mr. Ryusei!" Said the small child who I saved, Rio. I just waved back, a small smile working its way on my face.

Twenty minutes later and Derf spoke up. "I didn't know you had the talent to be a healer partner!" He said, cheerfully, but with an edge in his tone. "But honestly, magic isn't my forte, but how did you save her?"

I sighed. "When you acquire the blessing of a Goddess of healing, you'll find yourself able to heal anything with enough power and time." I answered vaguely.

"Uh, what?" Derf responded, clearly lost.

' _You do not need to think about it. Just understand that your "partner" is quite special._ ' Kusanagi said, with a balance voice.

"I guess you're right." Derf awkwardly said.

I chuckled at the exchange, and then blocked my mind from the memories that kept trying to appear in my mind. Memories of when I was six... of when I learned of my cruel fate...

But I pushed it back down. Ignored it. Silenced it with flames.

* * *

It was hours later, that I returned back to the academy. Of course I did so after I "found" Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha. I got a stern talking to from Louise, but I mostly ignored it. Though, when we got back to her room, I told her what had happened in town, she was quite surprised and got off my case at disappearing. But she didn't get off my case at stealing her gold.

But the Staff of Destruction... Tomorrow, when me and Louise talk to Colbert, I will also ask him about it and try to see it. I'll obviously take the item from them, if it is interesting to me, and say something along the liens of: "It was from my world anyway, so there!" and act like a child until I can take the item, even as going as far to say that the last wielder was a relative or friend. Hopefully I wouldn't have to, but lying was and will always be, a viable option. Now, all I needed was to find a dragon to tame, and I can slowly start clearing all of the viable options of surviving in a world...

Of course, after I find a dragon, I'd have to find an immortal vampire that probably looked like she was a ten year old, much like Louise or Tabitha, but where in this world can I find someone like that?

Well, whatever. Time for another time, I guess.

* * *

Louise laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, praying that she wouldn't dream today. One of the last times she went to sleep, she faced herself with a horrible dream, of the parents to a boy who may or may not be Ryusei, was killed right in front of him. What will tonight hold? Or will nothing happen? Louise didn't want to sleep, but she had to. She was too tired from dealing with Ryusei to not to!

Maybe this night her dreams would be good...

They were not.

 _Louise appeared in a flowery meadow. All around her were exotic flowers that she didn't know. Red, blue, green, white, yellow. In all colors and sizes, were flowers. Five petals, six, seven, eight. Even some with ten, twenty, and one petal! This meadow was weird, Louise quickly determined. Away from the meadow, she saw a wooden building resting on top of a small hill. However, she felt a drive within herself; and it was pointing away from the building._

 _Turning away from it, she saw two children talking to each other._

 _One had black hair with red bangs, and clear green eyes and the other had soft chocolate brown hair, with milky vanilla white eyes. The former was a boy and the later was a girl. The girl had her hairstyle into a ponytail which was looped around her left shoulder, with the hair touching just above her chest. She wore a white plain shirt and short brown pants, while the boy had a black shirt with an intricate design on the sleeves, that were gold in color and dark blue long pants. They both wore no shoes or socks. In the boy's hands, was a violin and bow. He was talking to the girl, making his final preparation for a song._

 _Once again, Louise couldn't understand what they said, but it was obvious with their interaction that they were friends. No... was it something more? The girl was blushing whenever the guy looked at her and she always had on a bright smile... whereas the guy was obviously happy._

 _When the boy finished his work on his violin, he raised his bow and muttered a few words that Louise could understand for some reason._

 _"'_ Allegro Aperto.'" _He said in a low voice, eyes already closed as his bow touched against his violin as lightly as a kiss._

 _He then played the piece of music, with much enthusiasm, that even the times where he messed up, the girl still smiled and said that it was beautiful._

 _When the boy finished playing the slightly rush and out of tune music, he stood up and bowed down to the girl, and then placing the instruments on the ground, he lifted her up by the hand. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, but were interrupted when a noise towards the building yelled at them. Looking behind her, Louise saw an adult male, calling to the two children. They responded back and then ran towards him._

 _Louise found herself sitting inside the small wooden building, surrounded by children who couldn't see her, one adult male and one adult female, who obviously took care of the children. Were they their parents? No, the children were too different for them, so that leaves one option..._

 _They were orphans._

 _Looking at each child with a certain look of pity, at knowing that they had lost their parents or were abandoned, Louise grew a thoughtful look. If this was an orphanage, then those that mean...?_

 _She looked at the boy from earlier, who had played that music with the violin. He had black hair with red bangs, and clear green eyes. With a start, Louise realized that the boy was the same boy from her last dream. The hair and eyes were identical to him!_

 _And with that, it felt like days were passing in her dream. From one scene during the morning, to a scene in the afternoon, to another at night, and then back to morning._

 _She learned about the orphanage, the children who lived there, and especially the two children who was always by each other sides._

 _Though she couldn't understand them, she didn't know their names, or anything else, she drew her opinion from the way they acted and socialized with each other._

 _And that is how she came to the conclusion: They were definitely in love with each other. Or at the very least, is at a very high brother sister relationship level._

 _And that was how the dream went. Louise watched as the two kids grew, and interacted, watching new memories being made, and old ones forgotten. However, Louise knew that something was wrong. This dream was so much different from her last..._

 _Does that mean that there is a catch to all of this? If so, she wants the dream to end right now. She'd rather not find out if something bad happens..._

 _And then the scene shifted. The boy was giving the girl a crown of flowers, and she blushed and accepted it. And now, sometime later, the sun was gone from the sky._

 _Why did the dream go to the middle of the night? There was nothing- And then Louise saw it. Mean stealthily running towards the orphanage. Men wielding swords and axes and wearing fur clothing made from animal skins. Bandits, she knew instantly._

 _With a growing fear, she could only watch as they approached the orphanage, and then how they kicked in the door, charging in. Screams resulted from himself, in which they were immediately removed. Louise could only guess at how that had happened._

 _Then, from the back of her mind, she moved to the other side of the orphanage and she saw it: A new door opening up and three figures running out of it._

 _It was the boy and girl from earlier, along with the woman who took care of them, pushing them ahead, making them run._

 _But... they came after her._

 _The bandits soon outpaced and outran the woman and two children and they were surrounded. The bandits moved closer to them, but then with a war like shout, the woman removed what appeared to be a kitchen knife from her clothes and ran forward, facing the bandits alone._

 _The bandit she ran at chuckled and then slapped her down with the back of his hand, before reaching down for the knife. But then she slashed it wildly and it nicked the mans hand. Cursing, obviously, the man pulled out his sword and stabbed the woman through her face, killing her. Wrenching the blade from her face, he started walking towards the two kids, who cowered back in fear. He laughed and licked the blood from his wound._

 _Louise felt disgust from the man. The two kids backed up, but they bumped into something. Someone._

 _Looking back, the two kids saw a bandit standing behind them, an axe strapped to his back and a dagger on his thigh. Staring wide eyed up at him, the boy was in the wrong position to take the dagger from him; he was on the guy's right, but... the girl was on his left. The dagger was on the left, and low enough for her to steal. And steal she did._

 _She grabbed fiercely for the dagger and pulled it loose from the loose strap holding it in place. She then plunged the dagger into the man's side. Before she could do anymore damage than that, she was swatted away like a fly, hitting the ground, a pained expression filling her face. The man who was walking towards them, who killed the woman, picked the small girl up by her hair._

 _Then Louise could understand what they were saying, and wished she didn't._

 _"Now listen here you little fuck." The man said, licking his lips. "See that dead bitch over there? I_ was _going to knock her up a few times right in front of 'ya, but then she had to attack me! For no reason to! And now? This little here girl, who would've been nicely sold to a nice man who would've groomed her for great things, as in, for sucking his cockatoo!" he laughed. "But guess what? She just had to attack my own friend over here! Look at him, a dagger in his side! Isn't that painful?" He slapped the girl he held by the hand a few times, eliciting a scream from her._

 _"Now, I've done a lot of things in my life, and I know for a face, that if there is a heaven... I am definitely going to it. After all, I'm spreading joy with my job! Giving kids a better future, isn't that the most important thing in the world? But... when the kid you want to gift the world hates you for no reason, it makes you want ta do this!" He grabbed his sword and in one fluid motion, cut the small girl's head off, letting her body from the neck down crash against the ground. He sighed. "Sad days these are." He then tossed the girl's head at the boy and he caught it on reflex, before he let go, wide eyed._

 _"I gift that head to you, since you obviously care about her and all... but then you go ahead and drop it! Why, I can't just let that go! I'll give ya a good thrashing, then bring you to a better life, and you'll soon forget all about her!" He took a step closer to the boy._

 _He looked around. He found nothing that could save him. And so... The only option was for to go for broke and then a mad dash to Hell. Grabbing the dagger that lay down on the ground, discarded from when the girl stabbed the bandit from earlier, he jumped at the approaching one. With surprised eyes, the bandit could do nothing as the small boy plunged the dagger into his unmentionables, since the man was quite tall, so he couldn't reach his stomach or face, and then the boy pushed the bigger man onto the ground and sprinted away, past the downed bandit._

 _The boy kept running. However, Louise stood stock still. Her brain was still processing what had happened._

 _And before she knew it, she was awake._

* * *

What the Founder Forsaken Hell? Louise shot up from bed, breathe ragged. Sweat glistened off her skin and ran down her long slender arms. She let out an involuntary shiver as the dream came back in full force.

If the baby was the same as the boy, then... he must've lived a pretty fucked up life. If the boy was the same as the teen who slept in the bed next to her... then she could only shudder about what else could've happened in his life to this moment in time. What happened next? Louise was almost tempted to go back to sleep.

Keyword: Almost.

She was not about to go back to the Hell-Driven Dream World! Louise got out from bed and changed her clothes. When she finished she looked at Ryusei's face. She cringed unintentionally. What else could've happened... that left him so broken?

Louise almost wished she didn't answer that. Sometimes, questions are not meant to be asked and now Louise would receive her answer.

Words: 8,427

Rewrite - Words: 9,980


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, God here, or Kuromaster. Call me what you will. Anyway... I hit past 2,000 views some time ago, so I'll leave a special part at the end here, so that'll be good for you, a pain for me, cause I have to write it!**

 **As for reviews...**

 **Guest(Mdhunter)** \- _Thanks dude. Have a wonderful 2016 as well! Though, I can guarantee you I will not have a good one... damn school! Why must you exist? I don't need you! (I say, as I fall to my knees and scream up at the heavens)_

 **AaronAlvin** \- _I already vaguely knew that if Derf goes ka-blammy, then he can switch weapons. But him being a spirit sword? I didn't know that, nor that he was destroyed in the anime/novel. I didn't read the novel, and I didn't finish the anime... but don't worry! As I write this, I will be watching the anime! I am currently on episode 6... and I'll probably watch to 8 before I actually write this chapter! Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to check that site out when I'm doing my mad planning as I rub my hands together laughing like a scientist for future events. ...WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I laugh, as I rob my hands together, a crazy look on my face)_

 **Guest -** _Thanks brah. My character is pretty likeable, you know, burning people to death, stabbing and sucking all their blood... to death. On the topic of Xenoblade X, I respect your opinion, doesn't mean I agree with it, but I do respect it. I played Xenoblade Chronicles, but I didn't actually get that far, since I stopped playing to play X, and I'm too busy with other stuff. One day, I'll continue it and get to Dexter, but okay. I'll take your word for it that he's the man._

 **JustSomeRandomOhata(Guest) -** _Thanks for submitting Ryusei's new outfit. I'll think about it and if I use it, it will slightly be changed, not a lot, just slightly. But more importantly... I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! You damn Ohata! Random my ass! Get yo shit over here before I smack you half way to Mars! I know where you live! Don't underestimate me!_

 **Dragonfox123 -** _Yo! Thanks for that. I pride myself in trying to make good chapters for all to enjoy. As for my plot... You've seen nothing left. I haven't even initiated M rating yet. Plus, you've only hit the tip of the ice burg... I'll leave that to your imagination._

 **What will be happening this chapter you say? Well, young idiot, this is what will be happening...**

 **We'll be checking out the school's treasure vault, to make sure nothing is stolen, Ryusei finds the staff of destruction, and we learn what it is in this story, Osmond tells his tale of 50 years ago, Ryusei and Louise speak to Colbert about his familiar runes on his left hand, then they get a letter from Henrietta to go to the capital, where she congratulates them on taken down Fouquet, and then Louise has her third dream. Maybe some other stuff, IDK.**

 **I would like some reviews telling me how I'm doing so far, so I can't wait for all the negatives and the one positive. Don't worry; I'll bring some popcorn.**

 **Oh, and I also heard that the author of this damn story passed away... sad, so I'll leave a special at the end.**

 **EDIT:**

 **I'm actually going to skip the Mission they get from Henrietta, about discovering bad nobles... And so, we start the chapter! The special has been decided! It is going to be the last thing that happens in this chapter! So, yeah. At first, I was going to do that later, but I might as well show it now, since I don't care about pacing! Yay!**

* * *

I sat up from my bed, yawning. It's been one week since I killed Fouquet, AKA Longueville and since I acquired Derflingr. A lot of stuff has happened over the last week, so I was glad that it was a new week, and hopefully a much better one.

Something strange that has been happening, was Louise asking me to knock her out when she went to sleep; she said something about bad dreams. Well, I shrugged off my curiosity, since I didn't really care about someone else's dreams, and if she wanted to tell me, she would. So, I did what she asked and knocked her out, putting her straight to sleep.

The next morning, she reported to me that she didn't dream. And since that day, and me having to incapacitate her, she hasn't dreamt anything; good or bad. Good for her, annoying for me, but I guess it's a win-win situation, since if she kept having bad dreams, she would be more cranky, and take out her frustrations on me.

I'd rather not have to deal with yelling in the morning. Or some other time.

Glancing over towards Louise, I found that she was still sleeping like a baby. I took the moment to quickly change into my new clothes, which arrived the other day.

I put on a short sleeved black shirt, with gold and red dragon decals on the shoulders and front. Blood red, double striped lines ran around my waist. A gray sleeveless hoodie was underneath my shirt. I slid up my black jeans, with red holsters attached to them on the sides, for my knives, and red fingerless gloves, with dragon decal on the back of the hand.

Upon putting the clothes on for the first time, I had to say: they fit pretty good. I'll remember that tailor shop I went to; they're quite good, especially how after a simple explanation of what I wanted, and showing them the jeans and hoodie I wore, they were able to replicate it almost perfectly, but managed to make it much more comfortable.

But enough about my clothes. Grabbing my golden bell, I slipped it over my neck and into my hoodie, then grabbed Derf.

"Hey, Partner." He greeted as I slung the sword over my back, strapping him in place using a cord attached to his sheathe.

"Yo." I replied without energy. I then turned towards Louise, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Walking towards her, I quickly decided how I should wake her up this morning. A devilish smile appeared on my face as I spread my arms back and then, at speeds faster than the human eye could follow, I clapped my hands forward, hitting them against each other right next to Louise's right ear, making a loud *pop* sound.

Louise shrieked and jumped away from the sound, and fell off the bed. Laughing on the inside, I waited to see if my "partner" was okay from her little fall.

When Louise managed to get up from the ground, she sent a leer my way. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth crunched together. She was pissed.

"Why would you ever, _ever_ do that?" Louise asked, in a quiet voice.

"Because it was fun- I mean, you wouldn't wake up when I shook your shoulders, so-" I started, but then changed into a lie, but Louise stopped me.

"I heard that first part! Funny? Are you serious? Were you ever woken up like that before?" She asked, again.

"Yes." I replied in all honesty.

"See? You haven't, and thus, do not underst- what?" She tilted her head, thinking back to what I had just said. After a few moments, she seemed to understand. "Well, um... then why did you..?"

"Because, when you get woken up like that, you feel like doing it to someone else. So, if you ever see someone sleeping soundly, just clap your hands and you'll understand why I did it to you." I explained, but then decided to add, "It feels kind of like having great power."

"Power? How does that pertain to waking someone up?"

"You'll understand when you do it." I vaguely said, waving her question off. "Anyway, you should change out of your nightclothes. I'll be heading to the kitchens to get some breakfast." I spun around on my heel and walked out of the door, letting it slam behind me.

* * *

Tabitha rubbed her eyes. It was already morning, but she didn't get a wink of sleep. She was up the entire night, following her Uncle's orders; to report to him about a certain mostly white haired familiar. She had gotten the order on the same day of the Familiar Festival; the same one that Fouquet appeared trying to break into the vault at school, but then met her untimely demise. At the hands of the one who she was told to spy on.

Needless to say, it was not fun to write a report on someone who she considers to be a friend.

In fact, she found it difficult for several reasons.

They both liked to read. They were both smart. They both analyzed everything around them, though it didn't seem like it at first. Tabitha had a blank look on her face as she analyzed anything, making it close to impossible to tell that she was doing that, especially when she was reading; multitasking is one of her strong suits. Ryusei, on the hander hand... Tabitha found that no matter what he is doing, what is going on, he is always analyzing. Even if he already memorized it, he still looks at it, as if it could change any second, or he was figuring out its most hidden secrets. Several times did Tabitha found herself under that kind of gaze from him; only he knows what he found out from Tabitha by doing so, and she didn't like it.

Though Ryusei generally talked more than Tabitha, he was also pretty quiet. Though he seemed to have a wild, daring side about him, he was also calm and cautious.

They were both powerful, in their own respective ways. Ryusei commanded perfect control over his flames, and Tabitha over her water. From the week after he defeated, ahem, killed, Fouquet, she learned that he was quite skilled in various forms of martial arts, though they were all jumbled together, creating a new form.

The strength he possessed, was definitely a lot. Possibly even enough to take on an entire country.

But the main reason why Tabitha didn't like to spy on him... was because every time she tried to analyze him, it felt like he could see through what she was trying to do. Every time she tried to find something about him, a weakness, perhaps, he knew what her goal was. It was almost as if... he knew that she was spying on him; trying to gain as much information about him as possible.

He knew this, but didn't do anything about it. This scared Tabitha. If he didn't do anything, it must mean that everything Tabitha could discover about him, was useless. If, by some chance, she was able to discover something much more deep and important about him, she felt like he would immediately know. And he would kill or maim her. He just seemed like that kind of guy.

He was dangerous. She may be interested in him, but she wasn't suicidal.

Setting down her quill, Tabitha leaned back and sighed.

She folded the paper she wrote on and placed it into a letter. Every other day she had to send at least one report to her Uncle. That much was difficult, but it was certainly doable. By spacing out what she already knew about him, then discovering new things, she could take at most three weeks before easily obtained information is used up, leaving only personal information, battle strategies, skills, and others, that could ultimately lead Ryusei to turning against her, but by that time, new orders might come in and she would be able to stop spying. Though if the new orders were to take him out...

Tabitha shuddered at what would happen.

In this paper, she had written about everything she currently knew about Ryusei, the supposed God Slayer, and everything that had happened since he killed Fouquet. Of course, she had sent a report about that as well. Being a skilled wind mage has its own merits; she was able to use the wind as her eyes, and watched Ryusei fight Longueville.

In her opinion, the fight was quick and brutal. His sword... Kusanagi, she thought it was called, was very dangerous. She watched as he stabbed Fouquet and saw how she shriveled up from the contact with the blade, almost as if all the blood from her disappeared.

If she was stabbed by that blade... Needless to say, she wouldn't last for very long. Especially considering her bulk; since she was smaller than Fouquet, it would take less time for her blood to be sucked up. Or at least that is what Tabitha hypothesized.

Though she saw the entire thing, that doesn't mean she heard the words spoken between the two. If Ryusei explained what that ability was, she didn't know. But what she did know, was that that sword was dangerous.

And from it, Ryusei.

Standing up from where she was seated, Tabitha slipped the letter into a small bag at her side, and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind her.

After that, she walked through the academy to send the letter, via pigeon.

All the while, she never noticed something watching her.

* * *

' _Hm_.' Ryusei silently thought to himself. His left hand covered his right eye. If one were to peer into the gaps of his hand, you might notice that there was no eye where one should be. This was a technique that Ryusei learned from many sources, but the one who introduced the idea to him, was Artemis.

The idea was not the way he did it, however. The idea that Artemis told him, was simply eavesdropping on someone. Not eye-watching them from afar.

No, that part came from multiple experiments and questions to various Deities. By the end of it, he gained this ability, which he properly called: Far-Away Eye.

Not the best name, but it wasn't like Ryusei knew if it had a proper name for it.

Currently his right eye was watching Tabitha, who was currently writing something interesting on some paper. She was almost finished by the looks of it.

After a few minutes, and watching her leave the room, Ryusei removed his hand from his face, and blinked his eye open. It revealed a very sinister looking right eye.

His right eye normally had a red iris; however, right now it was yellow, with a red pupil that looked like a snakes. The edges of the iris vibrated, almost as if it was alive.

This eye, was named the Demon Eye. Ryusei had acquired it so he could use his "Far-Away Eye" technique. Mostly. Though he used it for other things as well, there was a different reason as to why he had this eye, but that is a story for another time.

He blinked a few times, and the Demon Eye returned to his normal red one. The Demon Eye was only in his right eye, so he couldn't cover his left to use it whenever he wanted to.

In fact, he could only use Far-Away Eye once a day, since it was extremely uncomfortable. Well, he could use it more than that, but he didn't want to. The feeling of having no eye in his head... The feeling of having that eye somewhere else, but still somehow connected to him, even in feeling... The feeling of a mosquito landing on it...

Sometimes Ryusei just wished he never tried to gain this ability. By sometime, he means all the time.

But enough about that.

Before Tabitha could finish what she was writing, Ryusei had quickly read over it.

Apparently she _was_ a spy, however she was hesitant in writing. Which means that she didn't want to do her current mission.

This made Ryusei feel slightly better, but his mood still quickly dropped. Mostly because his eye still itched.

"I'll have to have a talk with Tabitha latter about this... or maybe not... but either way..." He said under his breath. "Are they ready to see me- I mean us?"

Currently, Ryusei was waiting to acquire access to the Headmaster's office, but the Headmaster was not ready to see him. The entire week, he was unable to see him, but today, he would be able to. Eventually.

Sitting by his side, was Louise, arms crossed with a slight pink hue in her cheeks. Either she was still upset this morning, or she was upset about how long we were waiting to see the Headmaster Osmond.

"He'll see you in a few more minutes." Replied his new secretary.

She was a woman in her mid-twenties, fairly attractive with a nice color of chocolate brown hair, tied together into a pony tail, and matching chocolate brown eyes. She wore a purple cloak and dress, with a white shirt barely visible underneath all that.

"Ugh. This is stupid. If he isn't ready in five minutes, I'm kicking the door down." Ryusei said, crossing my arms.

"Ah, no need for that." Said an aged voice, as the door flung open. "You can come in now; we're ready to see you."

Getting off his seat, Ryusei made his way through the magically opened door, with Louise following right behind, as the new secretary watched on, before she sighed as the door closed, and then went back to her stressful work.

* * *

"So what did you want with us?" Old Osmond asked, looking at the mostly white haired familiar, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Professor Colbert stood over at his side, also wondering why he was here.

"Well," I replied, lifting my left hand and removing my glove, "first off, there was the cause of my runes. I would like to know what they are, and I believe that you two know the answer."

Colbert had a mixture of surprise and guilt on his face for a split second, before he masked it. Osmond didn't flinch, but his expression changed ever so slightly.

"I know this, because I remember you-" I pointed to Colbert with my left hand. "-spent a minute memorizing the runes. So, it is only logical to think that you would try to find out what they stand for, and since it has been about two weeks since I was summoned here, you must know by now, right?" I smiled. Their reactions from earlier revealed that they knew, so if they chose not to tell, I could just as easily threaten them to tell. My Demon Eye will easily be enough for something this trivial.

Osmond glanced at Colbert and nodded.

Colbert closed his eyes and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "We do know what your runes are; but tell me this: What will you do, if you know what they are?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"What will I do?" I repeated, frowning. "I don't really think that knowing what the runes are, is important enough to actually do anything. I mean, the mind control it tries to use on me is strong, but it isn't strong enough to work on me. At most, it will only cause a slight headache. But I fail to understand why knowing, will cause me to actually _do_ something. I merely want to know." I answered.

"What?" Colbert said, eyes widening slightly. "Mind control? What are you..." He gripped his chin with his hand, thinking. "Maybe..." He said out loud.

"If I can have a chance to voice my thoughts..." I interrupted.

"U-uh? Why, yes." He said, paying close attention to me.

"If what I know of my runes is true to all familiars, and my understanding of familiars is, at my current level of knowledge about them, true, then I've arrived at this one conclusion: The runes bind the familiar in more that one way: It makes them obedient to their masters, but how? Well, if my ruins are true to all runes, then that means that the familiars are under some form of mind control. How else would our familiars always listen to our words and do whatever we say? Please keep in mind that before they became a familiar, they were simple wild beasts." I explained. It was actually quite easy to conclude. If all familiars listen to their masters, no question about it, and one familiar, a humanoid one capable of speech, was to report that the runes he received caused some form of mind control, then it should be said, that all familiar runes produce this mind controlling affect.

After thinking about it, Colbert came to the same conclusion as me. "You are quite correct!" He exclaimed, excited. "Though I am sorry to hear that mind control is being used against you, what you've said has created new questions and understandings about the familiar runes! What gives it the ability to produce mind control? Can it be removed from the runes and used on simple beasts, such as wolves in the nearby woods, in order to create, say, an army of familiar wolves, instead of summoning one? So many questions to ask! So many to answer! If only I had another fifty years, why I could-"

"Ahem." Osmond interrupted. Colbert stopped talking, and red overtook his face.

"Sorry. I ramble when I get new ideas..." He apologized, bowing his head slightly with his hand on the back of it.

I shrugged. Looking over at Louise, I noticed a plethora of emotions on her face: Confusion about what we were talking about, guilt about using mind control on me, anger at having felt the guilt, and relieved that I didn't act against her because of the mind control.

"Those runes belong to the Gandalfr, one of the Founder, Brimir's familiars." Colbert explained. Ryusei nodded. Louise was shocked, but before additional words could be said, Ryusei decided to move along the discussion.

"Now, the other thing I wanted to know, was what the Staff of Destruction was, and if I could have access to it so I could see it. I also want to be able to look through the treasury. If my hypothesis is correct, then I would like to see if the other items inside the treasury could be the same."

Osmond stared at me seriously for a few minutes, but eventually sighed.

"Very well." He said tiredly. "I do not know much about the Staff of Destruction... or if it could really be called a staff, however, I do know of its destructive capabilities, hence its name.

"A long time ago, fifty years to be exact, I faced a giant black dragon with three heads. It had appeared out of nowhere, so I was not fully prepared to face it. It easily resisted a fast wind spell from me, and then knocked me down with its tail, my staff flying out of my hands. My back pressed against a tree, I watched as the beast landed on the ground in front of me, its three heads leaning back; poised to strike.

"That was when I heard a noise, then the side of the dragon exploded. Smoke and flames filled my vision and I choked on the smoke, but in time, the smoke passed and my sight returned.

"What I saw, terrified and confused me. From where the dragon was, to the dragon's left and, say, fifty miles, was destruction and flames. It was as if a beam of flames was shot forward, destroying everything in its wake. The only problem with that, was that it was not a beam of flames, but something else."

"Something else?" I asked, scratching my chin.

"Yes. It was as if... the flames raced forward, trying to out speed itself? Forgive me; I am not a big expert of fire to know exactly what had happened, and this happened a long time ago, so my memory is slightly faulty of the events.

"Now where was I? Right, after the flames, a man soon approached me. He wore... strange clothes. They seemed like regular robes, but were red and orange... and it gave off a certain atmosphere... It was as if he wore flames. He said some words to me, but I could not understand them. But as he talked, a blue light started to appear off his body. He noticed, and, well... he didn't seem to mind it. Even when... his body started to disappear. After that, he left me the staff he had on him, and then left."

"What happened next?" I asked, thinking about the man who disappeared.

"I don't know. I never saw him again. As for the staff... I have it here at the academy."

"..." I remained silent.

"Do you think he's dead, then?" Colbert asked, thoughtfully.

"I-"

"He's alive." I interrupted. Osmond, Colbert, and even Louise looked at me surprise.

"H-how?" Osmond asked.

"I can feel it. As in... a feeling in the air, I guess you can say. I may be wrong... But that symptom that you told me about..."

"Symptom? Do you mean..." Osmond started, but-

"Do you mean when his body started to disintegrate into blue light?" Colbert finished, taking down notes. Where he got notes and a quill, I'll never know.

"Yes. As for its specific name, I long since forgot it. However, for simplicity sakes, let's call it: Fade Blue. Anyway, it is a kind of body malfunction from my world. It... only affects Gods and God Slayers. Demi-Gods, if you will."

"Gods... God Slayers... Demi-Gods?" Colbert asked, jotting down a few notes.

"Yes. Gods. Amazingly strong beings, that are mostly physical, magical, and temporal, in rarity, whereas physical is the most common. God Slayers. To become one, you must kill a God and you become a Demi-God upon doing so. Demi-God. Half of a God, usually with Human as the other half."

"Physical, magical temporal?" Colbert asked, hoping for some more notes to write. Physical and magical would be self-explanatory, but I guess I can...

"Physical." I started. "A regular physical body, though it is always much, much stronger than a regular human's. It comes with self-regeneration." I grabbed my right knife and stabbed my arm. Everyone froze when I did so, but before they panicked, the wound healed itself.

"Self-regeneration..." Colbert mouthed, impressed, curious, and definitely interested.

"Magical." I continued, ignoring the sharp glare from Louise, probably because I stabbed myself. "A body that is one-hundred percent made up of magical particles. If all the magic in the body is used up, it usually means you die. On the plus side, you can't die from wounds, because you'll only lose a small amount of magic from it, and it'll quickly come back. Some existences can recover all of their magic in an hour; we call those Darkness Gods, but that is for another time.

"Temporal. A body made up of time itself. The only way to kill them, is if you can command time as well. If not, then, well, you're screwed."

Temporal existences in my world are rare, but if you ever meet one, even if they're much weaker than you, they can still win, because they can freeze time, rewind their wounds, speed you up, slow you down, and I don't mean just slow down an attack or speed your attack up; they can age you as well. Rewind you straight to when you were a baby. Not fun. Especially since your abilities will be much weaker...

"Wow..." Colbert said, once he finished taking his notes. "I never knew that such magic could possibly exist! We will have to get together again sometime, so you can explain all of this in much more detail! In fact, we could possibly come up with new magic for our own use from those from your homeland! In fact, where _is_ your homeland? I'm guessing it isn't any of the ones we know about?"

"Well, I'm actually from another wor-"

"STOP!" Louise shouted, swinging her arms around. "We're getting off topic! Why did we come here anyway Ryusei?"

"Oh, right. Well, I want to see this "Staff of Destruction" right away." I said, looking back at Osmond, who ran his hand through his beard.

"...Very well." He said, after a time. He stood up from where he sat and walked around the table. "If you will follow me..."

And so, me, Louise, and Colbert, were led to the School Treasury by Headmaster Osmond.

* * *

"...So this case contains the Staff of Destruction?" Ryusei asked, holding up a big black and gold case, that was just longer than six feet.

Louise stood off to the side, interested in what was happening, but trying not to show it. She had her arms across her chest, and she was tapping her foot to the ground impatiently. A scowl was on her face.

Sure she was interested in Headmaster Osmond's story from fifty years ago. Sure she was interested in this "Staff of Destruction" that saved his life. Sure she was hungry right now, since instead of heading to breakfast, Ryusei dragged her to Osmond's office instead.

All in all, she was still very pissed, interested, and slightly curious.

But mostly pissed.

Ryusei then moved to open the black and gold case, but Osmond stopped him.

"I layered many trap spells on the case, so should anyone open it, some disastrous effects might occur. So allow me to open it instead."

Ryusei passed the case to him, and Osmond took the next ten minutes muttering some words with his staff. When he finished, he banged the end of his staff against the case, and then gave it back to Ryusei, who quickly clicked it open, drawing out the item that it held.

Louise couldn't believe her eyes, even as a disturbing aura filled the air.

It was a long brown staff, at about six feet long and six feet wide. It was made out of a dark wood, with silver metal bracing along the sides and around it in a spiral. Gold marks marked the top and bottom parts of the staff in a flame-like design. Ruby's were embedded all around the middle of the staff.

The staff radiated a fire red oppressive aura.

Colbert's eyes visibly widened and he took a step back. Since he was a fire mage, he understood what this staff really was: A weapon of mass destruction via flames. As a fire mage with a certain background, he knew the dangers of fire, but this... This staff radiated such killer intent without even being activated.

He hated this staff.

Osmond just felt the familiar aura he felt fifty years ago, when he last beheld the staff. The aura was less than when it was in the man who saved his life, but it was still enough to send shivers down his spine.

Louise was terrified of the staff, for reasons unknown to her. She felt the oppressive aura the staff gave off, but she didn't understand why she reacted the way she did, and it just served to scare her more.

Ryusei, on the other hand, stared at the staff as if it was the best treasure in the world. Sparkles even appeared in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"This... this is a Divine Treasure! A Grade Five no less!" Ryusei gave a small laugh.

"W-what?" Louise asked, perplexed. Divine Treasure? Grade Five? What did this mean!

"Yes, I would like to know to..." Said Colbert, withdrawing his notes from earlier, his quill already out.

"Though I am not one to pry for information, I would like to know too." Osmond agreed, looking at Ryusei intently.

"Very well then." He said, leaning the Staff of Destruction on his shoulder. "A Divine Treasure is basically a mythological or legendary treasure. Usually both. What I mean... would be, like my sword, Kusanagi, or a sword that can speak, like Derflingr." I said, pointing at the sword at my back with my thumb.

"That's right!" The once quiet sword said. "I am pretty damn legendary!"

"Yes, yes. Created six thousand years ago, and all that. I would rate you... as a Grade Two for surviving that long and being sentient. Higher if I knew what you could actually do! What is your damn ability?"

"And I told you, I forgot! And what do you mean Grade Two? I would be the Highest Grade! Er, what is that?" Derf asked, arguing against his Grade.

"*Sigh* A Grade for a Divine Treasure is basically its worth. Its power. Et cetera. The Highest Grade is Grade Five. This... Staff is a Grade Five. I do not know its name, but it is definitely from my world."

"Is it really?" asked Osmond, hand running up and down his beard. "Then... would that mean..."

"Yes. You might have other items here from my world... I definitely sense a few in here somewhere..." Ryusei glanced behind him. "But looking through all of this..." Behind him was the rest of the treasury. Gold, silver, cups, pendants, gems, and a whole bunch of items were gathered behind him. The Staff of Destruction was laid on a pedestal in the case in front of all this, since it held sentiment value with Osmond, but the rest...

"Well, that is all good and well. I'll give you full access to the Treasury since you wanted that as well, but... I actually meant if this staff actually belonged to you, since it came from your world..."

"Hm." Ryusei thought on that. "If you want me to have it, I'll certainly take it. If not... then, well, I'll still take it, but it would be better with your permission. I mean, I'm the only one who can use it, and I also need to figure out what it is, what it can do, its side effects, pluses and negatives, and all that."

"But-" Colbert began, probably to say something against using a weapon such as this.

"It's fine Professor Colbert." Osmond waved his complaint away. "You may have the Staff. But, in exchange, I want you to report any findings about this Staff to me."

"That's fair." Ryusei replied, nodding his head. He then moved the Staff away from him and spun it around with his right hand. "I guess I can figure out the inner workings of it another time..."

"Ryusei!" Louise almost yelled. Ryusei stared at her, wondering what she wanted. "Breakfast is nearly over. I am starving. Let's go!"

Ryusei blinked. Then blinked again. "Um... okay?" He finally replied, trying and failing to wrap his head around what Louise asked him. It was perfectly normal, but the atmosphere that was currently building up to be a bit tense, was shattered easily from the comment by Louise, and it actually _bugged_ him.

"Then hurry up!" She commanded and walked away, arms crossed. Ryusei hurried after her, Staff in hand, Sword laughing, and fell into step behind her.

After three minutes of silence later, Colbert broke it. "Do you think it wise?" He asked, with a serious face.

"Hm?" Osmond replied, staring off into space, thinking back to his first encounter with the Staff and the one who saved his life.

"With giving him the Staff of Destruction." Colbert clarified.

"...Mhm." Osmond thought about it. They knew he was the Gandalfr. He now knew he was the Gandalfr, er, or at least _had_ the runes of the Gandalfr. Frankly, it looked like he didn't even care who or _what_ the Gandalfr was. He didn't even wait for the full explanation, and then changed the subject. But nevertheless, the Staff was a weapon, which means that the Gandalfr could use it, so Ryusei could naturally use the Staff. "Yes." Osmond finally said, looking at Colbert. "I believe he is the best choice for it. he won't use it recklessly, or when it is not really needed."

"...Very well. I have been under your employ for years now, and I trust your opinion completely." Nodding, Colbert, too, left.

Osmond stayed in the treasury for just a little longer, thinking about the past, before he too, left.

* * *

As Louise left for the cafeteria to get her breakfast, I excused myself and went wondering around the academy, thinking about the Staff that was now in my hands. Where did it come from? It was definitely from my world...

What happened to the guy who had the Staff? Did he really die from Fade Blue, or was it something else? There are cases where those infected with it live...

The only way to get this ' _disease_ ' is to visit a different world, and your body will forcibly break down. Some worlds just aren't habitable by certain Gods and God Slayers. Even Temporal existences could die from Fade Blue, or whatever it is called. Well, if they're stupid or slow, that is.

I didn't bother to remember the official name, because I didn't think I would be going to any other worlds, than the Center World.

Center World. The world in the very center of the universe. Where all the Gods gather from the many different worlds surrounding it. The closer you are to the Center, the stronger you are, though this only applies to Gods. If Kagutsuchi would appear here... he would be around three times my level, whereas in the Center World, he would be more around... ten times. Currently, if Izanagi was still alive, he would be eleven times my strength. It was a wonder we even won...

Probably because of Kagutsuchi's tricks...

Sighing, I turned around a corner, and looking down, five feet in front of me, was a red salamander. I stared at the salamander, who had a flame on the end of its tail, and then realization hit me.

"Oh, you're Kirche's familiar, Flame! Right?" I tilted my head at the question. Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, was interesting, so I easily remembered her name. Flame on the other hand... Well, not as interesting as a dragon.

And on another point... I'm not good at remembering names.

Flame crawled over to me and then grabbed my pants leg with his teeth, and tried to pull me forward.

"You want me to follow you?" He nodded, still not letting go. "Okay. I have nothing better to do..." Flame let go and started to crawl away, looking back at me every few feet, until I started to follow him. What did Flame want from me? And by Flame... I mean Kirche?

* * *

 **INTERMISSION!**

 **Stupid site! I lost so much because you kept crashing! But I forgive you. I love this site after all. I think.**

 **Anyway, as I waited for the site to come back, I had a few thoughts, and decided to change some future abilities and events. Anyway, I was planning to give Ryusei this super OP ability that would literally break reality, that would make all OP characters, Anime, Games, etc., be as if they were fodder.**

 **But instead of doing that, I decided to give him a different ability! Which, is basically just his current abilities, only much stronger... Anyway, things will happen, and he will get a power boost! The event will mark the end of the first season, I think...**

 **Yeah, just checked. This will be happening... probably around episode 12, either 11, or 13, I don't care.**

 **But it will happen. Eventually.**

 **In other news, this site is finally back up, so let me get back to writing it, and you can go back to reading it... we all know which job is taking more time...**

* * *

My knuckles knocked against Kirche's door, three resounding thumps resulted. After a few seconds, Kirche's voice was heard from inside.

"Come in!" She said. My hand fell down to the door knob, and I opened the door. Flame rushed inside, as soon as the door was wide enough. When I fully opened the door, I saw Kirche. On her bed. In her lingerie.

Pretty damn revealing, if a say so myself.

"Why, hello Ryusei." Kirche said seductively, smiling at me in the same way. She shifted her body slightly, letting me get a better look at her almost nude body. Eyes halfway close, I thought about my options.

One: I could accept Kirche and get it on.

Two: I could leave as if nothing ever happened.

Three: I could ignore her state of dress, have a small conversation, leave, and then forget everything that happened here.

Four: Strangle her until she's unconscious and then hope she gets the message.

Five: Light myself on fire and hope for the best.

Other options and choices went through my head, but by this point, those five would have to do. Now... which one to pick?

"Hm? Why are you just standing there? Come over here, Darling." Kirche beckoned.

"Well..." I began. "I'd rather go with... choice number six." A new thought entered my head, and I smiled devilishly at it.

"What? Choice number six? What are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, I took a few steps forward, and stopped right in front of her.

My right hand gripped her chin lightly, and brought her face forward and up slightly, forcing her to stare into my eyes.

"Oh, Darling. I didn't know you were so aggressive." She purred, getting ready for what came next.

"Sorry, but I have no choice but to do this..." I closed my right eye, confusing Kirche, who was getting ready for the kiss that would never come.

Opening up my Demon Eye wide, Kirche let out an audible gasp, before the light in her eyes vanished.

"You will forget what happened here." I said to her.

"I will forget..." She repeated.

"You will not try to seduce me anymore." I continued.

"I will not seduce you..."

"Now you are sleepy. Go to sleep." I finished.

"Tired..." Kirche fell backwards, and went into a deep sleep. She'll wake up in eight hours exactly, but when she does, she would have forgotten what had happened here. Plus she will stop trying to seduce me. This entire week was full of attempts from her, so it ends now!

Exiting her room, I made my way to the kitchens to have some breakfast and recover my lost strength.

Demon Eyes come with many abilities. That was one of them: Complete Hypnosis. It can affect everything; from your five senses, to memory, to actions, and opinions. It can change someone's views on something they hated, to something they love.

The downside, is that you have to have eye contact, and it can't be broken during the commanding part. And so... it can only be used on one person at a time, since you have to get as close to Kirche that I was, unless you're more skilled in it. In which case, it will be possible to affect more people, and from greater distances.

But for now, I'm at that level. A very difficult skill to level up, since it takes so much magic power from you.

If you lose eye contact with the one that you're hypnotizing... well, they'll be put into a coma until you, or someone else, wakes them up. And not the, shake you awake. You need magic, herbs, and all that. Even my healing powers that Aceso blessed me with wouldn't be able to heal it perfectly.

Demon powers was never meant to be taken as a joke, after all.

* * *

After classes, Louise returned to her room. She was tired. Again. Not only did the thing with her famil- partner, shorten her breakfast time drastically, but she was almost late to class, and was called upon to demonstrate a spell. It didn't end well.

The only up side for today, was being called on to answer a really complicated question, which she answered confidently. Of course, Louise answered correctly. Louise studied every day, even stuff that wasn't introduced in class yet.

Opening the door to her room, Louise walked inside. She quickly loosened up her clothes and jumped into bed. She would change later, when she had the energy to do so. But right now... maybe a quick nap.

Closing her eyes, Louise soon drifted off to sleep, completely forgetting about something important...

 _Flames begets flames. Death begets death._

 _The world worked in strange ways; rewarding someone with everything they always wanted, and more, for doing absolutely nothing._

 _Taking everything from a person who has tried to better the world._

 _Evil is rewarded, when justice is punished._

 _Justice is rewarded, when evil is punished._

 _The views on the world flip with every century._

 _Something that was determined to be useful in one century... becomes obsolete in the next._

 _The best game, turns into the worst._

 _The worst game, turns into the best._

 _The world is always flipping; a classic might be the most popular, but then the next second, it might not._

 _Death is the same._

 _There is life._

 _Then there is death._

 _You are born. You live. You die._

 _Life begets death._

 _Death begets life._

 _But why must this be? Has nobody ever asked why must life equal death and death equal life? Has nobody truly ever wondered, if there was a way to rise above the system?_

 _But like all things in life, where it will happen and will not happen, it happened and not happened._

 _Life was upturned, but at the same time, it wasn't._

 _It ended, but it started._

 _Gods were born._

* * *

 _In the midst of the flames, was a boy; around the age of six. Black hair with red bangs. Sharp green eyes. This boy has seen death. He has seen flames. Everything he owned, became everything he lost._

 _Revenge._

 _That is the most normal thing. Revenge against the one who did this. Who started it all? That is who this little boy wanted to kill._

 _However, in this world of Gods, Demons, and Divine Beasts, Spirits, will he survive?_

 _Flames begets Flames. Death begets Death._

 _Life begets Life._

 _The one who quits lose, but the one who dies without quitting, wins._

 _The loser is the one who dies, the winner is the one alive._

 _The winner is the loser. The loser is the winner._

 _As this boy stares up at the heavens, he makes a vow._

 _"I will kill the one who started this!_

 _I will end this chain of death!_

 _I will end this life!_

 _I will win!"_

 _The boy walks forward, for a split second, you could see flames all around him, almost as if he was a God of Fire. From somewhere above, someone smiles._

* * *

Running, the boy, Midou, went down the mountain he had climbed over. It took three days to get over this mountain, and he had taken many detours. Detours that ended with him getting lost.

He wasn't that good with directions.

Eventually, the boy reaches a town, the sun already sinking into the horizon. Once he reaches the town, he is out of breathe.

Gasping for the valued oxygen he needs, he waits before he enters.

Ten minutes later, and he enters the gates of the town, eyes wondering from building to building.

As the wind picks up, his black hair blows around slightly in the air. When the wind settles down, his red bangs fall down in front of his green eyes. Midou smiled, as he made his way through the town.

After he found an inn, he tried to get a room, however he didn't have enough money, so he was kicked out. Literally.

Rubbing his butt, he leaned back against a tall fountain, well, tall for his age. The fountain was just over his head. He was six years old.

He sighed. Nothing was going as he planned.

He heard that a God was visiting the town, but he couldn't even find a place to stay! Could he even find this God?

After a few minutes of doing nothing but staring at the sinking sun, someone sits down on the fountain to his left.

Glancing over to his left, the boy sees a man wearing a black robe, with his face being covered by a black hood. Gold markings were all over the black coat.

"Yo." The man said.

"..." Midou decided not to say anything.

"That's cold..." The man said, faking hurt. "Well, you don't have to talk. Just listen." He quickly got over being ignored. With no reply from Midou, the man continued. "My name isn't important, but I can tell you this: I am a God Slayer. I serve a certain God. And no, I did not come here to bring you in as an Apostle."

Midou looked away, his shining eyes dimming slightly. Not a God, but a God Slayer. And what's more, was that he wasn't going to make him a Slayer!

"I'm here... for different matters. Your destiny. My God... well, you can say he can see the future. Well, that isn't really important right now, but... Well, I was instructed to pass a certain message to a black haired, red banged, green eyed, boy in this town who would be leaning against the fountain for a few minutes. Since you match the description, and you haven't left the fountain in a couple of minutes, I'm guessing you're Midou, correct?"

Midou's eyes widened. How did he know? Who is he?

"Don't worry; you can trust me. Here is the message, now listen up..."

Midou was now concentrating as hard as he could. This is important. Or at least he felt like this was important. Whatever this man will be saying, will decide his fate... or that was what he thought. How right he was...

"..."

The man spoke clearly, and calmly. Midou's eyes widened, and his mouth hung agape. When the man finished, Midou stood there in silence.

"Well, now that I told you... I'm going to have to erase and change some of your memories, or you'll most likely die... Your name is one of them. Midou *****. Your new name shall be..."

And with a shining white light, Midou forgot everything, and everything was changed.

* * *

Louise opened her eyes. Tears fell down her face. When she sat up, she glanced over to her left, and looked out the now dark night. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly.

She looked over to her right, and didn't see Ryusei.

At first, she was annoyed that he wasn't asleep, but then she remembered the dreams she's been having.

This was the third one.

And...

"Ryusei..." She muttered. "You..." The rest of her words were obscured in the wind, and when she finished, more tears fell down her face.

The next second, a sudden headache shot through her skull, making her black out.

The third dream was completely wiped from her head, and at the same time, a certain God's eyes are looking in her world's directions.

* * *

"Hey, Louise! Wake up!" I slapped Louise's face back and forth. After a few slaps, she finally woke up.

"Mhm... Ow! Why did you slap me?" She complained, angry.

"To wake you up!" Louise stared at my face for a few seconds, as if she was trying to recall a forgotten memory, but then shrugged.

"More importantly, why did you wake me up?" She yelled.

"Because we have a message from the Princess!" I said back, calmly.

Louise's mouth opened and closed and she blinked three times.

"W-w-what? A message? Give it here!" She shot up out of her bed, and looked around her room. She quickly found the letter sitting on her night stand, and all but pushed Ryusei out of the way to retrieve it.

She ripped it open, and scanned its contents. After doing so, she all but flew over to her closet and took out new clothes. After that, she retrieved some fresh underwear.

"Oi..." I said, when she started to change clothes.

"Hurry up and get ready! We're going to the palace!" She yelled back at me. Looking at her with blank eyes, I walked out of the room.

A few minutes, she left her room. "Are you ready?" She asked me.

I nodded. I was already in my new set of clothes, even before the letter showed up.

We made our way to the front of the academy, but when Louise started to move towards the stable to get us some horses, I stopped her.

"W-what?" She asked, when I stopped her by dropping my hand on her shoulder.

"Horses are too slow. You want to get there quickly, right?" Realizing what I was talking about, she paled.

"I don't want to lose my breakfast!" She argued, red in the face, but pale nonetheless.

"Then, I won't run that fast."

"...There is no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope!" I scooped her up off the ground and carried her princess style. Her entire face turned red.

Moving my left foot back, I kicked forward and Louise shrieked.

* * *

"Sorry." I said, when Louise calmed down.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Never do that again!"

"I just jumped off a cliff or two!" I argued back.

"It was five!"

"It only took an hour to get to the capital, when It should've taken two days!"

"I'd rather the two days than that!"

"Sure, sure." I brushed her comment off like dust on my shoulder. This only served to piss Louise off even more. However, before she could get a word in edgewise, guards showed up.

I mean, we were currently standing in front of Tristain's Castle, in their capital.

"Halt! Who are you two?" One of the guards said, pointing his spear at the two of us.

"Huh? The Princess asked us to come over here, what is with this greeting?" The lead guard was surprised, but stood his ground.

"Do you have some kind of proof?"

"Show him the-"

"I know!" She yelled back, and handed the guard the Princess's symbol that she sent with the letter.

"Hm... Seems real enough. Okay, come on you two." The guards put down their spears and the lead one lead us through the castle's doors. "I am Captain Jacobi, Captain of the Gate. I'll take you to the Throne Room, and alert the Princess that you are here."

"Right." I muttered, thinking about something else. _It_ was coming. I could feel it; at the deepest part of my head.

"Is something wrong?" Louise asked me, noticing something wrong.

"Hm? Nothing?" I gave her a fake smile, and she seemed satisfied by it. "Just thinking." She nodded and we followed Captain Jacobi down the hall.

After a few turns, he stopped us.

"This is the throne room. Give me a few minutes and relay to the Princess that you are here."

A few minutes after he went in, the door opened up and we walked in.

When we were a reasonable distance to the Princess, Louise stopped and dropped down to a knee, and I did the same, a little behind Louise and to her left.

"Princess, we are here as you asked upon us. Please, state what you want us to do, and it shall be done!"

The Princess motioned to her guards to leave them be, and when only the three of us were left, she leaped at Louise and hugged her.

"Oh, please Louise! Just Henrietta is fine!"

"But Princess-"

She interrupted with a sigh. "Enough of this! What has happened since we were children? Are you no longer my friend?"

"Think no such thing! I am, and will always be, your friend!"

"Then call me Henrietta, again!" She pleaded.

"...Then, Princess H-Henrietta, why did you send your letter?"

"Yes, well..." Henrietta broke away from the hug and took a few steps back. "First off, I would like to congratulate you and your familiar for... taking down Fouquet. Though the method you used was a bit extreme..."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Princess Henrietta, but if I may say something?" I stopped her, by taking a step forward, raising my right hand, and speaking.

"Hm? Very well." She nodded, but before I could continue-

"Don't speak so familiar to the Princess!" Louise yelled, kicking me in the leg.

"Did she not ask you to call her by her name?" I shot back. "Did she not tell you to not call her Princess? Did she not want you to call her by what you called her in the years past?" To Louise, it felt like an arrow was shot into her heart with each sentence.

"Argh..."

"Anyway, Princess Henrietta, I would like to apologize about killing off Fouquet. I should've just knocked her out and took her in for questioning. I was just remembering some disturbing things that had happened back in my past, so I was just taking out my anger and stress on her. Though, I did have a good result from that..." I thought back to the Staff of Destruction that was from my world. Whatever its name was, it was definitely powerful. I had left it back home, and it was being guarded by Derf, my second sentient sword. Kusanagi was, of course, in bell form.

Then again, when I think about it, why did I leave a sword to guard an all-powerful staff of destruction...

Well whatever.

"Ah, I see." Henrietta answered. "Well, in the end, at least nothing of value was stolen, or any innocents hurt." I nodded.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to Louise about?" I asked her.

"Right!" Henrietta said, slapping her hands lightly together. "Louise. I am giving you the title of Chevalier."

"W-wh-what?" Louise said, flustered. "Why?"

"Well, it was because of you that Fouquet was stopped."

"But... it was my famili- partner, who did that?"

"Partner..." Henrietta muttered, so we couldn't here. Then shook her head. "It does not matter. You summoned him, and so, his accomplishments and mistakes, are also yours."

"But..."

"It's okay." I said, dropping a hand on her shoulder. "What the Princess is saying is true; since you summoned me, then my accomplishments and mistakes are yours as well." I then spun around and walked away. "If you want me, I'll be on the roof; very top."

* * *

Staring up at the sky above, Ryusei thought about his past and his future.

Then, he thought about what had happened before he was summoned, months ago.

Right after he fought and killed Izanagi with Kagutsuchi... when he acquired his Demon Eye.

It started out like any other day, just like this one... but then again, that is usually the case. A normal day, just like any other, but that is when things usually take a wrong turn for the worse. That day, Ryusei gained greater power, but at a price. It was only because of that same power, that the price was lessened... but was it really?

That same power he gained, was now moving inside of him. What it was doing, he had no idea. The Demon Eye... As the name goes, it was literally an eye from a Demon. This made Ryusei part demon, but... was it something more? Does becoming part of a Demon means that he will one day become completely a demon?

That day... It started to collapse of Ryusei.

* * *

 **Ten Months Ago**

Ryusei was walking around on a dirt path, arms behind his head.

He wore a black hoodie, with no sleeves, and a silver lining at the edges. Underneath, was a white shirt. He wore dark blue jeans, and black shoes. At this point in time, he didn't wear gloves.

He had mostly black hair, with some streaks of white in it, and red bangs. He had two different colored eyes, though the right one was weird. His left was green, and his right was a mixture of red and green, as if it was slowly changing colors.

Half of it was green, and the other red. It slowly rotated around in his iris, but red was steadily becoming more dominant and eating away at the green.

Kagutsuchi was, of course, watching Ryusei from where he lives, in a mansion located in a volcano. Around Ryusei's throat, was a golden bell, Kusanagi. At this point, he did not possess his Blood Blade ability.

He hasn't completely mastered the blade, after all.

"Hey, Kagutsuchi, where should I go now? I mean, I only just killed my third God... so..."

" _Probably towards the Primordial Sea Domains._ "

"Why? Wouldn't I be at a disadvantage?"

" _Don't worry; we're just going to hunt a powerful Divine Beasts to strengthen your flames. Besides, you'll have to fight Water Gods one day too._ "

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryusei sighed. He didn't want to fight such a disadvantageous foe.

As he walked down the dirt road, a weird feeling soon flooded his senses.

" _RYUSEI!_ " Kagutsuchi yelled. " _Watch out! It's a Demon!_ "

Jumping to the side, Ryusei barely dodged the attack that came out of nowhere. Picking himself up off the ground, he turned around and assessed the situation.

' _Let's see... Explosion was caused where I was standing at. It was from... Lightning. Where did it come from... behind me._ ' Ryusei moved his head to his left, and saw a black form walking towards him. As it got closer, its appearance came more into view.

It wore a black cloak with yellow markings on it, that covered his entire body from the neck down to its ankles. Black boots covered its feet. It had yellow eyes with red elliptical pupils, that seemed to vibrate as if the eyes were its own separate existence.

As the demon approached, electricity ran across its body.

"Lightning Demon, huh? No time for your official 'name', so let's just cut to the killing!" Flames sprouted out from around Ryusei's body and he charged forward, fist at the ready.

As Ryusei punched the 'Demon of Lightning Clouds', flames exploded from his fist, adding to the power of his strike.

He sent the demon flying away, slightly burned, but he wasn't done. Lighting his body on fire, Ryusei charged forward, but...

Moving at the speed of lightning, the demon rematerialized behind Ryusei, and spun kick him in the back, lightning flaring to life as it shocks him across the back, burning the back of his clothes!

Ryusei was launched across the field, and back onto the dirt rode, where he managed to slap the ground with his right hand and propel himself back onto his feet, sliding against the dirt and gravel for a few feet after.

' _Tch. This damn demon is strong..._ ' Ryusei thought, as he spat out some blood. ' _Damn lightning kick severed my spinal cord, and even destroyed some of my organs. If I didn't have my hyper accelerated regeneration, I would be screwed over, even if I_ was _a God Slayer._ '

Taking a step forward, the flames around Ryusei flared back to life. He raised his right fist as the demon shot forward, and aimed it for the ground.

"Meteor Drive!" He yelled, fist smashing into the ground.

As his fist slammed into the ground, his flames changed into a gold color, and he charged forward, much faster and stronger than before.

When he met the demon for the second time, he struck faster than lightning, his elbow hitting into the demon's neck at the side. Golden flames exploded all around Ryusei and the demon, blasting the latter away.

As the demon was sent flying out of the golden flames, its neck was snapped in half, and its clothes and skin had the worst burns, especially around the neck area. It was blind at the left eye, and its left arm was useless.

Though demons also have regenerative abilities, it varies between the kinds of demons. 'Demon of Lightning Clouds' do not have great regenerative abilities, because it mostly relies on the speed granted by lightning to fight, instead of taking blows, it dodges them and strikes its enemies faster than lightning.

However, in this case, it was at a disadvantageous; It was facing a God Slayer who also had Aceso's, a Goddess of Healing Wounds and Curing Disease, blessing and so has greater regenerative abilities than regular God Slayers. He also has the power of Fire, since he is the Apostle of Kagutsuchi, and flame is likened to 'new life' since the phoenix can be reborn when it dies, and so his regenerative abilities is heightened.

This gave him 'Hyper Accelerated Regeneration'.

Meteor Drive, is akin to a second form, though it lasts only one or two attacks. It has destructive flames, that can burn anything, and it also increases Ryusei's senses, speed, and strength. It was what truly gave him his name of " _The Shining Meteor_."

Walking towards the now down demon, Ryusei lets his golden flame go out. As soon as he did so, his shoulders started to go up and down from the strain and his breathing becomes more ragged. It was a dangerous attack, where it focuses all of Ryusei's strength. His muscles usually hurts like Hell when he releases the technique.

When he reached the demon, he first checks to make sure it is dead, by putting the tips of his fingers, coated in a light flame, just in case, to its neck...

' _Ryusei, back off!_ ' Kagutsuchi warned, but it was too late.

Black lightning roared, and Ryusei jumped back, eye wide. His left hand instinctively went to his face and covered his right eye, as the lightning bolt that struck him, hit him in the eye. The demon slowly stood back up, but only barely.

"Ha...ha." It laughed. "God Slayer... or not... that eye is now... useless! A special characteristic of our black lightning, is its ability to rob the senses, and I just... turned up the voltage... just for you. Not even a God can heal your eye."

Ryusei's left eye narrowed. Not even a God can heal it? Bullshit. But even when Ryusei took his hand off his eye, his Hyper Accelerated Regeneration did not work.

' _Ryusei._ ' Kagutsuchi spoke. ' _The reason your eye cannot heal is simple; it is constantly being damaged, so fast that even your accelerated healing abilities won't be able to match the speed your being damaged. It is truly going at the speed of a lightning bolt here. I'd say... at least three Gods and your regenerative abilities will be able to heal your eye, but... Well, gathering that many is a damn pain, so..._ ' Kagutsuchi paused, not sure how to finish.

' _Well, just take its eye. It'll solve everything. Since its left eye is useless, and it was your right that was damaged, just take its right and absorb it into your eye._ '

"Isn't that... dangerous?" Ryusei whispered to himself, but Kagutsuchi could still easily hear.

' _Fighting Izanagi was dangerous and stupid. Yet we still did it, even though we only had a 30% chance of winning._ '

"Hey, you said we had a 70% chance of winning!"

' _Just take his damn eye before he does you more damage, or kills himself and destroys his last eye!_ ' Kagutsuchi yelled, annoyed.

"Fine, fine..." Ryusei focused his remaining eye on the demon, and jumped forward, flames appearing around his body as he did so. The demon was surprised, but it managed to fall out of the way, by throwing itself to its left, where its useless body parts were, so it could defend itself, since I was now coming at it from its right.

But that was fine by Ryusei, since his goal was its right eye.

According to Kagutsuchi, it had to be alive when he took his right eye out, then he had to simply absorb the eye into his right, by holding it close enough to actually touch his eye. It might have some nasty side effects, but he said it was worth it. When he asked why, Kagutsuchi easily replied that with the Demon Eye, he'd be able to see places even though he wasn't there, which was what Ryusei was looking into after Artemis taught him how to silently listen in on conversations and get away without being caught.

Truly a beautiful skill there.

As Ryusei approached the falling demon, who raised its arm to possibly defend itself, lightning climbing up and down its arm, Ryusei pulled back his leg, and kicked the arm of the demon downwards with enough force to destroy a giant boulder. The demon's arm was snapped in two at the elbow, and as it was recovering from the pain, Ryusei's hand went for its right eye.

Even when the demon saw what he was doing, he was too slow, even with the speed of a lightning bolt, it couldn't react in time to stop Ryusei from violently ripping out its eye.

Ryusei jumped back and away from the demon, and pressed the demon's disturbing eye against his right, and a small black light appeared around the eye as it was slowly absorbed into Ryusei's own.

The demon tried to pick itself up, but with two useless arms and a useless leg, it could hardly do so. The only thing it could do, was to shoot electricity at Ryusei, but Ryusei easily dodged those.

Eventually the demon gave up and just laid back, unable to kill itself with lightning, since it was immune to it.

When the eye finished being absorbed into Ryusei, he blinked his right eye five times to get used to the new feeling. It felt... weird. It was as if someone took out his eye, let it bake in the sunlight, then wrapped tin foil around it, and stuffed it back into his eye socket backwards.

It was extremely itchy and irritated.

Which each second that ticked by, Ryusei's eye got worse. From what felt like the eye being scratched by a sharp claw, to it being ripped apart by a dragon's claw, from being hot, to being dipped into a lava pool, from the pressure, as if gravity was affecting the eye more than it should, to the eye being at the bottom of the deepest ocean, and being weighed down by tons and tons of gravity, as well as water, to Ryusei simply feeling pain, from when you stub your toe, to being ripped in half from the waist down, and then slowly watching yourself being eaten by a giant monster, while it slowly pulled off your arm to take a bite out of your sweet, juicy-

Okay let's stop there.

After maybe about five hours of intense feelings of pain, Ryusei managed to calm down as the Demon Eye was fully absorbed.

"Side affects my ass..." He muttered, still covering his right eye.

' _Yeah, yeah. Uncover your eye and see if it actually works._ '

"Wait you mean-"

' _Yeah... there was only a 10% chance of it actually working. The other 90% was you dying. But hey, you're alive!_ '

"..." Sometimes Ryusei hated Kagutsuchi, but he would still do what he said, even though he knew things like this would happen...

With a sigh, Ryusei uncovered his eye, and slowly opened it. His vision was blurry, but it slowly came back together and after a minute passing, his vision was perfect.

Summoning Kusanagi, Ryusei put the blade close to his face, so he could see his own reflection. His right eye was perfectly normal. Same as it always as been, or at least, since he became the Apostle to Kagutsuchi.

Red iris. Normal pupil. Same eye size. Everything.

' _Try focusing your magic on your eye._ ' Kagutsuchi advised from within Ryusei's head.

Ryusei quickly did what he said, and closed his eye, focusing his magic around it.

After three minutes of this, Ryusei could feel something change. He opened up his right eye once again, and his eyes widened.

He no longer had his normal eye coloring, or pupil.

His iris was now yellow, with his pupil being like a snake's and red! The pupil seemed to vibrate, as if it was alive.

This was the same eye as the demon he just fought!

Looking back at the near-dead demon, Ryusei decided to end its misery.

Destroys his right eye, and forces him to take new power, but at the same time... making him part demon as well!

It was great, for the power, but at the same time, horrible because if he didn't remain strong, the demon part of him could devour him and take over!

Clenching his teeth, Ryusei created a fire ball in front of his hand, the size of a baseball. Grabbing the flames from the air, he pulled back his arm, and sent it flying towards the demon.

As the fireball flew towards it, in the short distance between them, it grew to the size of a small boulder!

When it hit the demon and exploded, it left a medium sized crater, and left no traces of the demon behind.

"Kagutsuchi. next time you tell me to do something that may or may not kill me, _please_ tell me the chances of living _before_ I potentially die."

' _Right, right._ ' He lazily replied, probably waving off my request at the same time. Ryusei could only sigh, but still smiled. He was still alive, and his strength was only growing. So what if he turned into a demon? As long as his revenge was finished before then, he didn't care...

As he stared up at the setting sun, he closed his eyes...

* * *

And opened them to a different setting sun. Ryusei looked around from where he was, which was on top of the tallest tower at the capital. Ryusei leaned back on the wall behind him, and gathered his thoughts.

Ten months ago, he lost his right eye, and then gained his Demon Eye. In fact, his current right eye, the "normal" eye he always had, is fake. The Demon Eye just replicated it. It was probably a hiding mechanism, kind of like a stealth ability.

That demon he fought was only really fast. It wasn't that strong, though at the time, it could deal quite a bit of damage to Ryusei. Now, it wouldn't be able to scratch him.

As Ryusei listened to the wind around him, and the chirping of some birds, he vaguely made out Louise's voice calling for him. Looking back up at the sky, Ryusei deduced that what they were here for was done, and so was whatever else Louise had done with Henrietta, as they were alone. In a room, by themselves. Ryusei smirked.

He now knew what he was going to do on the way back to the academy, since he was no longer able to carry Louise back; to make fun of her and what she and Henrietta did when they were alone.

He'd be able to find out what actually happened, and relieve himself of stress at the same time!

It was like killing two birds with one stone.

Smiling, Ryusei stood back up, and jumped off the tower, towards where Louise's voice was coming, from below...

* * *

 **Thank you to those of you that put up with waiting for the next chapter! It may of taken a lot of time to finish, but please, let me explain before you burn down my house...**

 **I was going to finish and upload yesterday, but... I got a call from Skype, so I was all like, let's talk to a friend for a bit, then finish. A bit turned into about four hours plus two hours of me wasting time, as I downloaded a randomizer for Pokemon, that for some reason, didn't want to work!**

 **Anyway, as for the awkward parts in this chapter, I will be evening those out some other times, as in, after school! Today! Yes, I finished right after I woke up, on this Tuesday day, right before school for you guys! There was no school on Monday, which was a blessing, but I should've finished writing yesterday, instead of today! Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you guys and gals like it.**

 **I will be fixing up the demon fight, if their are complaints about it, if not, probably some time next month I will fix it up. Probably. Maybe.**

 **I'm pretty lazy, if you haven't noticed.**

 **So, anyway, that was chapter 5, see ya next time!**

Words: 12,991


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, welcome, once again, to The God Slayer! We are definitely approaching the ending of FoZ season 1, so that is awesome. I think.**

 **Anyway, reviews underneath, at the time of this writing, there was no new reviews. However, that doesn't stop me from writing this, just in case a review pops up like a pimple on a teenager! Okay, that was disgusting. I'll never do that again, I promise probably.**

 **Mdhunter(Guest) -** _Thank you for another great review! I have no idea how you always know a new chapter is out, but that is such an- oh, no wait... I just looked in my follows, and you are there, listed as a Mdhunter111. Anyway, now that your magic trick has been exposed, I can clearly say, that... okay, I lost my train of thought. Never mind. Thank you for the review, I hope you have a great 2016 too. Here is another new chapter, and chapter 7 will be done sometime this week, or beginning of next! Maybe._

 **I actually wrote up what I wanted in this chapter... so I don't have to actually go on and off! I can now write it all right now, if I want to! Man, school can make you so productive cause I wrote this in class! Good for me! XD**

 **This chapter, we will be taking a look at what Kagutsuchi has been up to! If I have space at the end, I'll leave a special? Maybe. I want 7,000 or more words, so... yeah.**

 **EDIT:**

 **Ah, fuck you too! My freakin' lights went out! I'm sorry. I lost a lot of work. I love rain, but when it knocks out my electricity, it is not cool. Seriously.**

* * *

Walking down the dark red hallway, Kagutsuchi stared ahead with blank eyes.

He had bright red hair that was quite spiky, and was similar to flames. His eyes was a lighter red, with its pupil moving around like flames in his eyes, mostly because they were in the _shape_ of flames. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but in reality, he was more than a few centuries old.

He wore a blood red suit, with a scarlet tie, and crimson gloves. He wore coquelicot shoes and vermillion socks. You could say he was a man with a passion of red, favorite color of red, or that his clothes was actually made from fire, since it was so red. All of those, and more, would be correct.

Continuing forward, Kagutsuchi stopped in front of a dark red door, with a golden doorknob that had a pattern of flames around it, twisted it, and opened the door.

He stepped inside the room, which was, obviously, different shades of red. Sitting down on chairs, that weren't actually red, but an orange with yellow at the edges, was two Goddesses.

The one that sat on the left, was Artemis. She has dark black hair, with moon blue eyes, and tanned skin. She had a crescent moon earing in her right ear. She wore green and brown clothing that blended in the environment. The clothes could actually change color depending on where she was and she could control the ability perfectly using her magic. The reason why they weren't red, was so one, Kagutsuchi and the other Goddess in the room could see her, two, she didn't really like the color of red that much, since it reminded her too much of blood, and third, the amount of red she has seen today was enough to make her sick.

Artemis looked to be about the same age as Ryusei, somewhere between sixteen and eighteen, with a flat chest.

The one on the right, was Aceso. She has green hair the color of leaves, and brown eyes, the color of trees. She wore a light green dress with dark and yellow mixed in to it, and green heels. She wore a yellow band around her left wrist with a small leaf symbol on it.

Aceso looked to be about thirty, with a larger than adequate size bust.

Aceso hated violence, but knew that it had to be done sometimes. She lives a peaceful life, and when she met Ryusei, she knew that his life was utter Hell, and so, she blessed him with powerful healing abilities, in hope that it would make his life even slightly better.

Kagutsuchi walked forward and took a seat between the two. In front of them, was a circular brown table, with a red flame in the middle. The red flame was just a pattern on the table, however, it moved around, as if it was real. You could even feel the heat from it, or it was just Kagutsuchi and his natural temperature, which was as high as fire.

"Uh, thank you for coming here today. My name is-" Kagutsuchi started, but-

"We already know who you are, Kagutsuchi." Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"I know... formalities, okay?" Artemis shrugged. "My name is Kagutsuchi, and the reason I called you two here today, is about Ryusei."

Artemis leaned forward, dropping her forearms on the table. Aceso visible tensed.

"Now, he disappeared from this world one month ago. He was summoned to a different world, and in this one month, I was trying my hardest to figure out which world. Yesterday, I finally located it. It..." Kagutsuchi stopped, unsure of what to say. "It is at the edge of this universe; one of the furthest worlds from the Center World, which we are located in right now."

"Seriously?" Artemis said, eyes widening.

"That is bad." Aceso said, narrowing her eyes. "How can we get him back? The amount of Gods needed varies in the distance..."

"Right. We need three more Gods to teleport me to that world, and even then, it will be in the same place Ryusei was summoned to, so he might've moved on from then. We'll have to figure out a way to communicate, so I can tell you when to do a reverse summoning when I locate him."

Gods and Goddesses can teleport each other, other God Slayers, and even objects, to different worlds, however, it takes a great deal of magic power to do so. The maximum Gods and Goddesses that is used, is five, with the minimum being two. Obviously, to teleport another God, that God can't take part in the teleporting, and so, you need additional Gods.

The communicating part is done via magic spells used to communicate, obviously, though on a much larger scale since the distance would be extremely great.

"Hm." Artemis leaned back and thought on this new information. "We'll need... at least one Primordial God to help. Do you have one in mind?"

"Yes. Izanami is a Primordial God, and since she is my Mother, she might be willing to help me..."

"Didn't you and Ryusei kill her Husband, your Father? Would she really be willing to help?"

"Ah, well, she didn't hold it against me... I mean, Father _was_ killing their son every time I resurrected, which literally killed her on the inside, so in the end, she agreed that that was the best choice. Plus, I mean, she did slip in a ring that weakened his power the longer he fought, so..."

"Ah..." Artemis said, smiling. "So _that's_ how you killed Izanagi, one of the Primordial Gods."

A Primordial God is one of the founding Gods, I guess you can say, of a mythology. They're the most oldest and strongest of the Gods. Some examples would be, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, and Izanami. Many more exist in the Center World, and sometimes, a God can become a Primordial God by becoming strong enough, and old enough. This is done by having many powerful Apostles, gaining more power and abilities, and obviously, living for a very long time without being killed and resurrected. Most Gods fit the bill for the old part, but they are pretty lax about gaining more power.

Ryusei's ultimate goal is to become a Primordial God, so he can get his revenge.

"Right. Now, let's get back to our main topic, why don't we?"

"Right we are. Now, other than Izanami, who do you think would be willing to expend a lot of magic to help out poor Ryusei?" Aceso put in, with a gentle smile. She had finally regained her composure from the new information.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"On asking me, right?" A new voice said, opening the door and walking inside.

He had dirty brown hair, and oily brown eyes. He had a thick beard and wore a brown top and light tan bottom with black shoes. He wore a dark tan blacksmith's apron over his brown shirt. He looked to be in his forties and he smelled burnt, as if he was letting flames cook him, or he was just spending too much time in the forge.

"Hephaestus. And no, I wasn't really planning on asking you... so, why are you here? And how the fu-"

"Blacksmith. I built your house."

"I had a-"

"Carpenter? I help out on that some times."

"..."

"Locksmith? I made your lock. Also your key. Now that I think about it, I actually had your rooms designed..."

"Okay, now you're just messing with me." Kagutsuchi stood up, and went around the table, to the opposite side of him, and created a chair from flames. "There you go. Should be a bit too hot, but you should be used to the heat..."

"Right, I am. However, that doesn't mean I like to sit on a chair that is on fire..."

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to extinguish that. My bad." Kagutsuchi returned to his original seat, and Hephaestus sat down in the newly made seat.

"...You two are friends, right?" Aceso lightly laughed nervously at the exchange of the two.

"Sure, let's go with that." Kagutsuchi said, waving his hand, dismissing the matter entirely. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, Young Ryusei was a customer of mine once-"

"One time only."

"-And my policy is to always help out customers. Even If they only buy two finely made knives."

"You just want more money." Kagutsuchi accused, glaring at the Greek God of Blacksmiths.

"There is that. But my policy still states-"

"To always help out customers, blah, blah, blah." Kagutsuchi sighed. "As long as you're willing to help..."

"Gladly. Now, how are you going to get Izanami and one other one board?"

"I'll just talk to Izanami, and search for another. Over all, I think it will take one more month before everything is ready for me to be sent over to the world Ryusei ended up on."

"Great." Artemis said. "Now, tell us why it is such a bad thing for Ryusei to be there, you know, besides him being your Apostle."

Kagutsuchi was surprised, but quickly hid it. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the shit Kagutsuchi!" Artemis yelled, standing up and slamming her hand on the table in front of her. "We all know you're hiding something."

"I'm not-"

"You are, don't deny it." Aceso said calmly.

"Urgh... Even nice Aceso is accusing me..." Kagutsuchi was hurt, even if they knew what they were saying was true.

"Just tell us. Depending on your answer, I may, or may not, help you. You want to find an additional God, then be my guest." Arms crossed, Hephaestus smiled. Kagutsuchi was now backed into a corner.

"Damn you all... Fine, I'll tell." He sighed. "Ryusei is part demon."

"Wait, what?" Hephaestus said, surprised. he blinked several times, processing this information. "When he ordered those knives..."

"He was still a Slayer back then, not a God Slayer. It was two months after he became a God Slayer, eleven months ago." Kagutsuchi explained. "He ran into a Demon and lost his right eye so I suggested to him to absorb the Demon's eye..."

"..." The room was silent.

"Idiot." Artemis said, after a while. She sighed. "He must have a lot of luck to survive that."

"A fifty-fifty, huh?" Aceso said, biting her lower lip. "Definitely good luck."

"Yeah, fifty percent die, fifty percent live. Nice luck you have there, Young Ryusei." Hephaestus inputs. "But..."

"In the end, what horrible luck!" Everyone but Kagutsuchi yells.

"What?" He says, when the three Gods and Goddesses stare at him with eyes of malice. "I did nothing wrong."

"Really?" Artemis says with no emotion. "You realize that once you become part demon, you will eventually become one, right?"

"From part, to half, to full." Aceso further explains.

"Idiot." Hephaestus says.

"Shut up!" Kagutsuchi says. "I can't know everything!"

"You probably knew but didn't care..." Artemis says, like leaves in the wind. ( **How do you say that, like leaves in the wind? Easy. Say it in a really cold voice, and imagine leaves blowing by.** )

"I am a God! I have power! This is my home, don't tell me what to do!" He argues like a child.

"Pathetic." Hephaestus shook his head.

"Whatever. It all depends on the magic in the air where he is, anyway." Kagutsuchi pulls out a tea set from nowhere and sets it down on the table. He pulled out three cups, one for everyone but Hephaestus. "Anyway, if the magic there is too rich, the demon part of him will grow much faster, and will eventually eat him and replace him." He pours the tea in the cups and proffers them to the other Gods. When he finished and makes one for himself, Hephaestus grabbed the kettle and pulls it closer to him, to pour some tea into a cup he pulled out of his pocket.

Before the kettle was halfway to him, it burst into flames and disappeared.

"..." Hephaestus said nothing. He merely picked up his cup, and threw it at Kagutsuchi's head. When it connected, he spat out the tea he was drinking.

"Dammit! Do you know how long it takes to get the tea out of the rug?" He snapped his fingers, and flames erupted from the ground. When it vanished, the tea stain was gone. "That long! And that is one snap too long!"

Hephaestus rolls his eyes.

"Okay, seriously. Why do the two of you hate each other so much?" Artemis asked, annoyed at the childish bickering of the two Gods in front of her.

"He's a God of Fire." Hephaestus said, as if that explained everything.

"He is one too." Kagutsuchi said as well.

"...So?" Artemis asked, very annoyed, a tick mark appearing on her fore head.

"I'm the best Fire God!" Kagutsuchi praised.

"No, I am!" Hephaestus countered.

The two then began a childish debate amongst themselves about who the best Fire God is.

"Shut up!" Artemis interrupted. The two Gods stared at her, surprised, but still annoyed. Aceso calmly sipped on her tea, ignoring what was happening. "Kagutsuchi! You have to recruit Izanami to our side and find another God to help us. Hephaestus, provide the materials we will need to start the summoning. Aceso, gather the supplies Kagutsuchi will need when we teleport him to the other world. I'll find powerful magical tags for communication, one that will work in the farthest world. Okay, break." Artemis stood up from her chair, letting it fall behind her, and walked out of the room.

Aceso stood up slowly, pushing her chair back, then followed. Hephaestus stood up from his chair, letting it be pushed back noisily against the carpet and walked out of the room. Kagutsuchi sat in the chair, until the feelings of the three Gods and Goddesses left his manor, then he too, got up and left his home, in search of Izanami.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Good morning Mother Izanami." Kagutsuchi greeted, when he saw her. It took one entire month to locate Izanami and make it to her before she changed positions. It took a lot of work, but it was work Kagutsuchi was glad to do.

"Kagutsuchi, please, come in." She greeted, letting him pass her by and enter one of her many mansions.

Izanami led him to one of her rooms, and when he entered, he found someone sitting in one of the leather chairs, next to a fire.

"Yo." He greeted, sending a single wave to Kagutsuchi. Chronos had white hair that was combed back, and purple eyes. The pupils had golden clocks on them. He wore a white suit and black shoes. White gloves sat next to him on a lamp desk. He looked to be around thirty-five.

"Hello." Kagutsuchi replied. He still wore his favored red suit from the earlier week.

"Just sit over there..." Izanami instructed, pointing Kagutsuchi to a free chair, one that he took gladly. Izanami had long dark purple hair, that was tied into two buns on her head, with a white band around them. She had light purple eyes and a friendly smile. She wore a purple one piece dress, with a yellow and green band tied loosely around her waist. She wore an assortment of gold and silver necklaces around her neck, with an assortment of red, blue, and green jewels on them. She had on purple heels. Izanami may have been one of the oldest Goddesses around, but she didn't look a day over twenty.

"Thank you." Kagutsuchi said, relaxing on the chair. Then he looked at Chronos. "So, why are you here, God of Time?"

"Hm? No reason. Just visiting Izanami since I was in the neighborhood. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my Mother."

"Also asking for a favor." Chronos pointed out.

"How do you-"

"Friends with Artemis. We often compete in hunting games. You know, I have so much time on my hands that I'm just learning new skills to spend my day."

"..." Kagutsuchi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I won't be helping you with that, but I am here to give you some information that may or may not hurt you." Chronos flexed his hands. "Of course, after you tell Izanami the news."

Kagutsuchi looked at Kagutsuchi, patience in her eyes.

"Well, Ryusei, my first and only, Apostle, was summoned to a different world."

"What is the world called?" Izanami asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Uh, Halkeginia of Void. Discovered by Void of Brimir, that old God of Void. It was named from his naming sense, plus the magic he specialized in, Void."

"Hm. Isn't that located on the edge of the spectrum?" Chronos asked.

"Yes. At the edge of the universe, and so, I need-"

"You need me, a Primordial God, and some other Gods to help teleport you there?"

"Precisely." Kagutsuchi folded his hands.

"Reason why God Slayer Ryusei is so important and why you're hurrying to get him back?"

"He's part demon. Something happened ten months ago, which caused him to lose his right eye, and so he had to absorb a demon's eye..."

"Hm. Gained the Demon Eye, huh?" Chronos asked. "Nice ability. Not nice that it will cause the user to become a Demon."

"Yeah, the problem is that I don't know if he will turn into one faster, since I don't know if the magic is richer there, than it is here. Ryusei can track Gods via magic tracking and tracing, but he can't tell how rich the air is with magic yet, so he won't know that his Demon Eye is eating him up, until it's too late." Kagutsuchi looked down. "Embarrassing enough, I was the one who told him to absorb the eye."

"Okay, I think that's good." Izanami said, looking at her son with a smile. "I will help you out. Now, how many more Gods must you find?"

"One more, unless Old Chronos here wants to help now...?"

"Please. I have better things to do than to help you get your Apostle back."

"You just said earlier, that you had a lot of time to learn new things."

"Ah, well, figure of speech?"

"Bloody Time Gods and their stupid schedules..." Kagutsuchi complained.

"Well, I know a God and where he is, that will help you." Offered Chronos.

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, before I do so, I have to tell you the potentially bad news."

"Okay..." Kagutsuchi deflated. He was going to leave before Chronos gets to the bad news.

"The God Slayer Killer disappeared." He said, completely serious. Izanami wasn't surprised, so he must've told her already. However...

"What?" Where did he go? And why is this important?" Kagutsuchi had a bad feeling about this. Sweat visibly trickled down his forehead.

"I don't know. It could be that he was summoned into the same world as Ryusei. But who knows?"

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know the specific time... however, it was around the time Ryusei vanished."

"..."

"He may of died." Kagutsuchi said, trying to cast away his fears.

"His God, Thanatos, is even saying that he disappeared. Face the facts: he was summoned into a different world, and it might be the same as Ryusei."

"But..."

"If he finds him, Ryusei will die."

The God Slayer Killer has currently slain fifty-five Gods. He has killed over two-hundred God Slayers. His known abilities, is Lightning, Water, Earth, and Death magic, and he possesses a powerful Scythe.

Ryusei, who uses Fire, would be weak to use Water. Adding on his exceptional skill with Death magic, this Killer could definitely kill Ryusei.

No matter how strong you are, there is always someone stronger out there.

"Damn it all!" Kagutsuchi smashed his fist into the nearby lamp desk, sending the lamp spinning off the desk and cracking against the ground. If the God Slayer Killer is in the same world as Ryusei... Dammit! It will take two more weeks before everything is prepared so I can be sent over there, and I still have to find another God!

"Wait, Chronos. You said that you knew where to find one who may help me... Where is he?"

"...Before I mention who it is and where they are, I need to tell you that other God Slayers are disappearing. According to their Gods, it was like they were being summoned, but something was different, as if they were being commanded to appear."

"Don't care."

Chronos shrugged. "The Goddess I have in mind, is Nemesis."

"Goddess of Revenge."

"Just tell her that Ryusei wants revenge, but he can't complete it in the world he was summoned to, and she'll help." He shrugged. "Simple as that. As for where she can be found... Try Ottawa in Canada. I heard she was going to go there and watch some game of Hockey or whatever. Revenge match she said."

"Okay... Then I guess I'm going to Canada. Freaking cold there this year, I believe... Wait, Canada? Which one?"

"Hm. I believe it was the world right next to the Central World, where no Gods live, since people either stopped praying to them, or they felt like it. Mostly science. No magic."

"Right, got it. Since it is right next door, I won't need to have another God teleport me." Kagutsuchi muttered. "Thank you for the information." He stood up from his chair. "Goodbye Mother Izanami, Chronos." He then left the room.

"Great Son you have there. You rarely see a God take such good care of their Apostles." Chronos said, after a few minutes.

"Thank you. It is his first Apostle after all, he probably wanted to take extra good care with him." She sighed. "Hopefully he didn't screw anything up with his inexperience."

"Hm. Now, for the real reason why I am here..."

"Yes. Tell me; did you figure out a way to bring back My Love, Izanagi?" Izanami hopefully asks.

"It will take all of the Gods and Goddesses of Time, and we will still be unable to bring him back. Once you are killed by a Slayer or God Slayer, you can't come back. Well, there is one way, but it is literally impossible."

"What is it?" She asked, scooting closer.

"Have a talk with the Original God and have him bring back Izanagi. But you can't."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because nobody knows where he is, and even if you can find him, you would die under the pressure he emanates. It is too powerful; even for a Primordial God."

"I see..." Izanagi sat back, eyes downcast.

"But, well... I'll see if I can find anything. Maybe I missed something." He stood up. "I'll continue to look for information, so please sit tight. Good bye Izanagi."

"Yes... Good bye Chronos." And with that, Chronos left.

* * *

"God of Fire they said." Kagutsuchi complained. "Be immune to heat and cold they said. Freakin' liars." He was rubbing his arms with his hands as he said this. To be fair, nearly thirty Gods or Goddesses of ice was gathering in this city for a bloody hockey game. Kagutsuchi didn't remember what teams were going at it, all he knew, or cared to know, was that Nemesis was here, somewhere, and that she might help him out.

If you didn't guess it, Kagutsuchi doesn't necessarily like hockey. To cold for his tastes. Now a sport about fire...!

Kagutsuchi was interrupted from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. That someone, fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He said, extending his hand to help the small girl up.

"Watch where your going!" An adorable voice shot back, that must've belonged to a ten year old girl. As the girl got up and slapped his hand away, which ticked Kagutsuchi off, she continued. "I'll get my revenge for knocking me down! One day! Probably!" Before the girl could turn away, Kagutsuchi nearly face palmed.

The girl looked and sounded like a ten year old girl, she had long, pitch black hair, that extended down to her waist. She had dark black eyes, that looked like it belonged to a void, and a slightly chubby face, which was from her pouting. She wore a black shirt with a white skull on it, that had red cracks on it, and around it, and long dark blue jeans. She wore a dark blue hoodie, with a fur-coated hood, that covered her entire hands, and went past her waist by a few inches. She had a blood red full moon ornament strapped to her hair, on her right, and a red bell on her left. She wore black boots with white laces.

She looked like a normal little girl, who was perhaps a little bit on the Goth/emo, chunibyou side. However, she had magic that felt like a God's. And not just any God...

"Are you..." Kagutsuchi said, stopping her with his voice, which only earned an angry 'Huh?' from the smaller girl. "Nemesis?" The girl froze. Bin-freakin'-go.

"Uh, no. I'm, huh, Nemi." She replied hesitantly, looking away, face slightly flushed.

"Oh, I see. So, Nemesis," she visibly cringed, "let's talk revenge. You in?" Kagutsuchi could swear that he saw stars in the smaller girl's eyes for a brief moment when he mentioned revenge. Though they were definitely black stars...

"Ye-, No wait, I mean..." Nemesis was definitely not a people person. "Okay..." She gave in, slumping her shoulders. "But can I still watch-"

"No." And with that, Kagutsuchi grabbed her and pulled her away. If anyone was watching what was happening, they would most likely think it was a child abduction.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." The small loli Goddess said, biting her nail. Kagutsuchi stared at her intently. "You want me, Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge, to help teleport you to your Apostle's side, who disappeared some time ago, so you can bring him back to the Central World, so he doesn't become a Demon, and so he can finally get his revenge?" She exhaled the last amount of her breath, and breathed in some more. "Is that about right?"

"Yes!" Kagutsuchi excitably said. "So, you want to hel-"

"No." She immediately shot down.

"So you'll help! That's great!" It took him one minute and three additional blinks to realize what she said. "What! Why not?" He yelled, standing up from the chair he sat on.

"Because he'll get his revenge where he is."

"Wha-" He stopped. She was the Goddess of Revenge. She most know these things. But...

"If I'm not there, he could die! Then he'll never get his revenge!"

"He'll get it, then die."

"But I don't _want_ him to die!"

"Well... if you do go there, you could save his life, but only when he is at Death's Door."

"And that is just absurd! What could possibly kill-"

"The Blue Plague." She said, referencing the period when many Gods scoured the universe, discovering new worlds. Many thousand of the Gods died by being incompatible with the world they entered, and thus, died from their body turning into blue particles and disappearing. Ryusei calls it Blue Fade.

"..." Kagutsuchi was silent. Ryusei will die from that? Sure, he knew of a way to save him, but he'd have to be right next to him, and he'd have to agree to it... In a Demon Ryusei state, Kagutsuchi could not see Ryusei accepting losing all of his powers just to live...

Nemesis sighed. "Despair Scythe." She said.

"Huh?' Kagutsuchi did not understand what she was trying to say, which only infuriated Nemesis more.

"I want the God Slayer Killer's scythe, Despair Scythe, capable of cutting anything, destroying anything, and killing anything! If you want my help, get Ryusei to kill the pesky God Slayer Killer, and give me his scythe!"

"But-"

"He's there. I can sense revenge around him; it appears that Ryusei and this Killer will meet in the near future, and Ryusei will piss him off, enough for him to swear revenge." She shrugged and at Kagutsuchi's confused look, explained. "Goddess of Revenge. I can sense past, present, and future revenge, so I always know where to go to get a good laugh out of something..."

Kagutsuchi connected the dots. She came to Canada for a Hockey game. Something is going to happen there, and she went for the laughs... maybe a fight between the teams?

"If your wondering, they'll get in a fight, and when the ref tries to stop them, they beat up the ref first, and then each other. It will be absolutely hilarious!" she then started to crack up, giggling as if it was the most funniest thing ever. When she finished, she took a few calming breathes. "Of course, I will be going with you to watch the revenge between Ryusei and this GSK." Kagutsuchi blinked at her shortening God Slayer Killer like he was an irrelevant character, but then he finally digested what she had just said.

'You can't come with me! I need five Gods to teleport me and you're-"

"I'm the Goddess of Revenge. Where there is revenge... I will be there."

"Oh, so you can apparently ignore all the rules and-"

"I'm summoning my own team of five to teleport me there." She explained, giving Kagutsuchi a look of pity. "It will only take a week. How long did it take you to gather five Gods? Almost two months? Man, I feel for you. Not really, but the sentiment is still there."

"...If I didn't need you, I'd kill you."

"And once you did," she laughed out, "I'd come back one hundred times stronger and kill you back."

Kagutsuchi didn't like this little girl.

"Well midget, I'm off."

"Midget? Midget?" She screeched at him, face going red with anger. "I'll have you know, I am more than double your age and-" With a wave, Kagutsuchi burst into flames, leaving Nemesis's clothes slightly burnt and red faced with anger, irritation, annoyance, and most importantly, anger.

"Revenge has been declared, and you shall pay. Maybe not now, tomorrow, next week, or next month, but before this is over, I _will_ get back at you." Nemesis fumed, and magically fixed her clothes and face. "But for now... I have a Hockey game to catch." She stormed out of the room, and enjoyed her Hockey game.

She laughed as the two teams resorted to violence to get their revenge, beat up the ref, and then sent each other to the hospital. Even the coaches and watchers got involved and the whole thing turned into a brawl.

Nemesis sat in her seat, laughing the entire time. The entire time, she carefully planned out how she was going to get back at Kagutsuchi, and she smelled victory in the air. Nike must be sending her luck and an early congratulations.

* * *

It has been exactly two months since Ryusei was summoned to that other world. Kagutsuchi, Hephaestus, Aceso, Artemis, Izanami, and Nemesis, gathered at Kagutsuchi's manor, in his basement where it was big enough for the ritual to take place.

They drew a pentagram on the ground using white chalk, and then made five circles on the star's points, for each God and Goddess to stand on. A purple circle was drawn in the middle, for Kagutsuchi to stand in. Purple chalk was used. Around the pentagram, containing the circles and the star, was another purple circle. All in all, it was 10 meters wide and 10 meters long.

Since Izanami was a Primordial God, she stood in the top circle of the pentagram (Just draw a damn star and put circles around the points. Izanami is at the top point). Artemis stood at Izanami's left, and Nemesis on her right. After Artemis was Hephaestus, and on the other side of him, next to Nemesis, was Aceso.

Kagutsuchi, of course, stood in the middle. In the remaining week before he was to be teleported, he grabbed a few items that he decided that he needed, and didn't tell anyone what they were.

He said they were items that would help Ryusei fight back against his Demon self, just in case it had already taken over, or was drawing closer to it. When he asked Nemesis, she didn't say anything. But she did drop a hint...

"Close, but no dice." Was what she had said. Did she mean that he was too late? It couldn't be... right? Ryusei wasn't a blood thirsty demon who was already destroying the world he was in, just for run, right?

As Kagutsuchi's thoughts wondered around, Izanami decided to break the tension.

"Well, Kagutsuchi, Son, this will be the last time we see each other for a while. It will take one month before we can summon you back. The communication spells should be working, so after that first month, when you're ready to come back, just give us a call, and I'll get everyone ready. All in all, I say it'd take two months before you get back, if all goes well..."

"Hm. Thanks Mother Izanami." Kagutsuchi replied.

"Well, Kagutsuchi... this is it." Hephaestus says. "But remember this: if Ryusei can't make purchases from me anymore, I'm not helping you get back."

"Prick." Kagutsuchi shot back, a tick mark appearing on his fore head.

"Please do your utmost to help Ryusei..." Aceso said. She was probably the most worried out of the six Gods and Goddesses.

"I'll do my best." He gave her a kind and confident smile.

"I helped train Ryusei, so if you fail to get him back, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." Artemis said, letting loose some killer intent and a blood thirsty smile.

"I'm so scared..." Kagutsuchi rolled his eyes. Artemis nearly leaped towards him to break his neck, but managed to control herself. For now.

"Remember: I'll be following you after this, and I _will_ be getting my revenge soon." A devilish smile appeared on Nemesis's face, and Kagutsuchi nearly cursed the day he was born, but decided against it. After all, he was born from two Primordial Gods, so he was close to becoming one himself. Plus he had an amazing Apostle, that may or may not, be a Demon at this point. All was well, or as well as it can get.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind as I go into hiding when I find Ryusei. Leave your ass stranded there for good measure..."

"I have a backup of at least twenty more Gods."

"I hate you. You and Hephaestus."

"Don't bring me into this conversation!" Hephaestus shouts.

"Shut up!" Artemis screams, before Nemesis or Kagutsuchi says anything else. "Teleporting you now, so shut up, and enjoy the damn ride!" And with that, magic flared up around her, then Izanami, followed by Aceso, then Nemesis, and ending with Hephaestus.

Kagutsuchi already had all of his materials at his side, as well as the communication paper tag spells in his pocket, so he was ready.

"Right, right. Well, good bye I guess? I'll see you all another time. Hopefully not Hephaestus..." Before another word could be said, Kagutsuchi disappeared in a white light surrounded by flames.

"That bastard..." Hephaestus says, clenching his fist. "I'll get him for this!"

"Oooh! Revenge! I like it!" Nemesis says, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips.

Hephaestus looks at the small girl, and three seconds later, they nodded towards each other, a partnership of sorts formed.

"Well, I'll be going home now." Izanami said, and flickered out of existence, appearing wherever her current home was.

"I'll be hunting with Chronos." Artemis said, summoning her silver bow and leaving the basement, via the stairs.

"I'll be making things, I guess." Said Hephaestus, disappearing in flames.

"I guess I'll be... doing nothing..." Aceso said, and left the same way as Artemis.

"As for me..." Said Nemesis, but realized that nobody was there. "Dammit! Why does this always happen to me? I blame you Kagutsuchi! Double revenge! Triple! Arghh!" She then stormed away, off to her own manor and to be teleported to the same world that Kagutsuchi left to.

* * *

Louise was walking forward, in Vestri Court, the same court that Ryusei fought Guiche in. Her head was down, and a lot of was on her mind. Her thoughts kept turning back to Ryusei, and how they first met. How he fought Guiche. How he killed Mott. How he killed Fouquet. How he... She shook her head.

No use dwelling on the past. But she just couldn't help it.

That was when it happened. A bright light, but not too bright that you couldn't look at it, filled the sky, and a red fireball fell down to the ground below.

Louise watched as the flames hit the ground, but disappeared without a trace. Before she started to call herself crazy, small flames started to form a ring around where the fireball collided with the ground, and a white light appeared in the center. The flames rose up, and a memory ran through Louise's head.

It was just like what happened when Ryusei was summoned! A fire-

-tornado appeared where the ring of flames was, and rose up into the sky! Louise covered her face with her arm, and closed her right eye, and narrowed her left, moving her face so that it wasn't too close to the flames and light.

When the flames disappeared, a man stood where the fireball had originally landed.

He wore a red suit, shoes, socks, and gloves of varying color, and red hair and eyes, that appeared to have flames in them, which replaced his pupils. Or _was_ his pupils. She couldn't tell.

He had a black bag slung around his back, which he carried easily. Louise would normally scoff at him and say that he was just a plebian, and turn her back on him, not giving him any more focus, but...

He was just so damned handsome! No, _beautiful_! It was as if his body was chiseled to perfection!

The man then looked around, and spotted her. He took a couple of steps towards her, and Louise's heart nearly froze. But it quickly melted when he started to talk.

"Do you know someone named Ryusei, little girl?" He asked her. Normally, she would be insulted by the nickname he called her, little girl. But due to his looks and what he asked, made her pause.

Ryusei... He knew Ryusei. Who was he? Should she tell the truth?

Louise stared at the man's flaming eyes. They showed no hint of malice, but... Should she really trust him?

The man sighed. "If you know Ryusei, then has he mentioned a someone by the name of Kagutsuchi? I am he." Louise quickly made up her mind. He knows Ryusei. Ryusei knows him. He said... that he was his God, or something, right? Which means he was all powerful... So...

"Ryusei... Ryusei is...!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Ha! So I wonder what will be happening? It sounds great. I mean, Nemesis is an awesome God, and when I decided to add her in, I was planning on her being in her mid-twenties, but then I wrote her as a child! That was by accident, but I like it more this way! Damn I like Lolis too much...**

 **Anyway! I wonder what had happened to Ryusei? The kept mentioning him turning into a Demon and all that... so, I wonder if that actually happened, or was it something else?**

 **We all know me! I can be pretty unpredictable at times... Cue the evil laughter.**

 **In other news, some of the things that has happened in this chapter is no longer here! Blame the freakin' rain taking out my electricity! Well, it was lightning and thundering and all that, so, yeah...**

 **Anyway, I had to cut it short, since I couldn't remember all the details, but that doesn't matter!**

 **Always save every five minutes! If not five, then every one minute!**

 **If you have any advice for me, information, or whatnot, please tell me! Don't leave me hanging!**

 **In other news, who is your favorite God/Goddess from this chapter? My personal favorite... has to be Nemesis. I actually like her character a lot more than Kagutsuchi, which was a surprise! And that is why I'm bringing her too. Not because she is a loli, but because of her personality, plus it would be more interesting!**

 **If you would like to see a God/Goddess in this story, just ask and he or she may or may not have their own appearance!**

 **We get a bit of a hint from Nike to Nemesis, with her giving her luck, and an early congrats for her revenge, you know, from her being a Goddess of Victory, so she just... as Robin from FE: Awakening would say, "Tip the Scales!" So, yeah... she tipped the scales in favor of Nemesis.**

 **More of the reasons for that, revealed when I actually manage to think them up.**

 **And now, I am ending this chapter.**

 **Goodbye!**

Words: 7,269


End file.
